Why Us?
by perverted-squirrel
Summary: Harry Potter is everyone's favorite hero. He has the personality, the charms, and of course, those mesmerizing green eyes. But there is one thing that Harry doesn't have, love. But will one drastic turn of events change all that?
1. A New Beginning

Harry, sitting and the edge of his bed, was still morning over the loss of 2 very important people

Harry, sitting and the edge of his bed, was still morning over the loss of 2 very important people. It had been just over 2 months since the death of Albus Dumbledore, a true friend, and one of the closest things to a father Harry could get. And during the funeral, he had separated with the love of his life, his girlfriend, Ginny.

"Why Me?" Harry said to no one in particular.

Harry was then cut off from his sulking by a peck at his window. Harry got up let the owl into his hand-me-down room, which once belonged to his spoiled cousin Dudley. Harry had seen this owl before, but he didn't know where from.

The owl had a piece of parchment tied to its skinny leg. Harry recognized the hand-writing immediately. _Hermione_.

Yes, Hermione, the know-it-all whom he met first year when she was under the mercy of a troll, who had snuck into the girls bathroom, while she was crying her chocolate eyes out dry because Ron had made a cruel comment on why she didn't have any friends.

Harry then read the letter to himself, and smiled when he saw how she had signed at the bottom.

_Harry,__  
__I can't believe you are going to be coming to the Burrow tomorrow, I can't wait to see you! It has been, what, 2 months since we've last seen each other? Anyway we've got loads to catch up on, and I hope you are willing to tell me all about your summer. I have a surprise for you. It will arrive around 7:00. __  
__Love You Always,__  
__Hermione__  
_  
He like the sound of "Love You Always" at the end of each and every one of Hermione's letters.

He didn't know why, but every time he read the endings to her letters, his stomach lurched with pure joy.

He was looking forward to the surprise Hermione had in store for him. And even more exited to see her tomorrow. To see her brown, silky hair; her chocolate brown eyes; and her beautiful figure that he'd come so well to know.

_WAIT!! _he thought to himself, _Ron likes Hermione, I can't start to think of her as more of a friend.__  
_  
But part of him said it was okay, because he surly knew that she didn't have feelings for him. Or did she?

Harry then looked at his clock.

"6:45," he said to himself

"15 minutes until Hermione's surprise gets here"

15 minutes later when Harry was resting on his bed...

POP

He knew that sound all to well, it was the sound of apperation. _Who could be apparating at this time of night_?

"Guess who?"

Harry heard a girl's voice while a pair of soft hand covered his glasses.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, while turning around.

"You guessed right!!" Hermione's voice sent shivers down his spine.

She hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"Hermione...need...oxygen" Harry said while gasping for breath.

"Oh, sorry" she said apologetically, releasing him from her tight grip.

"No problem" Harry said, now fully capable to breathe, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to the Burrow silly"

"A day early?" Harry questioned

"I figured I could stay the night... I just got in a huge fight with my parents..." She said with hopeful eyes.

Harry's stomach did a 360º turn at the thought of Hermione sleeping in the same room as him.

"Sure...I know how that can feel" Harry said without hesitation.

"Great!" Hermione said, hugging him even harder.

Harry started gasping for breath, but no words came out. Hermione could feel him struggle, so she let go.

"Please don't do that again" Harry said.

"Sorry... so where can I sleep?" Hermione asked looking around his tightly packed room.

"Umm...in my bed, I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense...you can sleep in the bed with me" Hermione continued.

"No, Hermione, its OK, I can sleep on the floor."

"I insist," she said hopefully, making her way to the bed.

"OK, fine..." Harry said this while his stomach did another 360º spin.

Hermione sat on the bed with her legs crossed, motioning for Harry to follow

After a few hours of talking, the both were parched. Hermione went into the bathroom to change into her PJ's, while Harry changed into his PJ's in his own room.

"Knock, Knock" Hermione's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come in" Harry said.

Hermione was dressed in pink silk PJ bottoms and a white tank top. Her hair was curly, and all her make-up was washed off. _She looks so beautiful_ Harry thought _No, wait, RON, think of RON!!__  
_  
Hermione made her way to his bed and got under the covers. _He looks so sexy when he doesn't try_ Hermione thought to herself _Wait, Harry sexy?? He is like my big brother, I can't think he's sexy._

Hermione made herself comfy and then felt Harry get in beside her.

Harry placed his arm around Hermione's stomach out of reflex. _I shouldn't have done that_ He thought. But when didn't motion for him to take it off he kept it there.

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight Hermione" Harry said, drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. The Journey to the Burrow

Hermione woke up the following morning with the strangest dream re-playing in her mind:

Hermione woke up the following morning with the strangest dream re-playing in her mind:

_Hermione's Dream___

_Hermione was reading in the library, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around with a sigh of relief.__  
__  
__"Harry" ___

_"Hermione..."___

_Harry had the face of a nervous wreck and sat down in the chair across from her.___

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione had the glint of worry in her chocolate eyes as Harry began to speak.___

_"There is something I need to tell you..." he said, rather shaky.___

_"Harry, you know you can tell me anything"___

_"I know"___

_"Then tell me what's wrong"___

_"Alright...I will just come out and say it" Harry started to sweat and this began to worry Hermione more. "I love you Hermione"___

_Hermione didn't know what to say. But she knew what to do. She got up out of her chair and took Harry's hand leading him to an empty classroom. She kissed him passionately on the lips.___

_She wasn't surprised when he returned the kiss so longingly and full of lust. She pushed Harry away. ___

_"I love you too"___

___End Hermione's Dream_____

Hermione had been pondering this dream for over an hour while she still lie in Harry's bed. Harry, however, was not there. He had been called down by Vernon to make breakfast.

Hermione then took a shower while singing one of her favorite songs by the muggle band Nickleback.

_I love you __  
__I've loved you all along__  
__And I forgive you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming __  
__You'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Believe me__  
__Hold onto me and never go...___

Little did she know Harry could hear every word she had been singing. It gave him so much happiness that he smiled that trademark smile that streched across his face and nearly touched his ears.

Hermione got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tight tee-shirt, showing off her curves. Hermione never showed off her body. So when Harry came in the room he was shocked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing... it's just you look so...different"

"Different in a good way or different in a bad way?"

"Good way"

Hermione grinned and blushed at Harry's compliment.

"Hermione, why did you come here?" Harry blurted, he had been wondering that since she'd got there.

"I told you, I got in a fight with my parents" that wasn't the whole truth, Harry and Hermione both knew it. So Harry spoke up again.

"No Hermione...I mean why did you come _here_ and not go straight to the Burrow?"

"I...uh...wanted to see you that's all" the truth was, Hermione didn't know why she came to Harry's house. They both could only ponder.

"Hermione..."

"Harry..."

They both stood silent for a few moments until Hermione spoke up again.

"We should pack, and find out how we are to get there"

"Oh yeah...good idea" Harry started gathering up his stuff knowing this would be the last time he would be in this house. That thought make Harry smile.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pausing from her packing. She forgot she was holding up her red bra, so she quickly packed it away and turned as scarlet as the bra itself.

"Nice bra 'Mione" Harry said while chuckling and trying to not make eye-contact.

"How rude" she said, still flushed, but began to chuckle herself.

They soon were in a fit of laughter and Hermione asked again "What were you smiling about earlier?"

"Oh, I just then realized that this would be the last time that I would be here. And then I saw your red bra" Harry said laughing at the memory that was now re-playing in his mind.

"Hey!" she said, "Why were you looking?"

_Because you are so damn beautiful_ Harry thought, "Because my eyes just happened to wander over to where you were packing" Harry said, trying not to think how hot Hermione looked when she was flushed.

She threw a pillow at him and they started a pillow fight that ended with them both on the floor and laughing until there was no more oxygen left in either one of them.

"We should get going" Hermione said while helping Harry up.

"Yeah...Ron might be worried" Harry and Hermione both thought _Ron_ at the same moment, but with different meanings. Harry thought of him out of jealously that he liked Hermione and that is the reason that Harry couldn't tell Hermione how he felt. Hermione, however said it out of annoyance. Ron had been hitting on her recently, and it was getting on her nerves. She had never liked him as more than a friend and worried that he would confess his love towards her, and that she would tell him that she liked someone else. Then their friendship would be ruined.

Hermione spoke up, breaking the silence. "How are we to get there? Floo... apparating?" Hermione and Harry had just passed there apparating tests, but then she gulped and said "flying..."

Hermione hated flying, but was warming up to it slowly, but surely.

"Flying?" Harry asked with confusion. He know how much she despised the word.

"Yeah...flying, that's what I said," Hermione said, boosting up her confidence.

"I would prefer flying, but its your choice"

"Flying it is then" Hermione was shocked at her own words. The only reason she wanted to fly was to be close to Harry. And she wasn't even sure how she felt about him yet.

"Really? You're sure?" Harry was as surprised, if not more, as Hermione as the words left her lips.

"Yeah." she said, "I am open to new experiences, I am 17 now for God's sake!"

"Ok...if that what you want"

"Yes, it is"

"Then lets go" Harry took out his Firebolt given to Harry from his Godfather, and mounted it, motioning for Hermione to get onto the back.

"You ready 'Mione?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Harry"

He took off from his room, the luggage following with a charm Hermione used to make them follow them. _She's so smart; she's sexy when she's smart._ Harry paused with the thought _its okay to think your friend is sexy _He thought. _But what about Ron? _He asked himself...s_crew Ron. _Harry didn't believe what he just thought, but when he felt Hermione's hands wrap around his stomach, he couldn't have agreed more.

As Hermione put her hands around his muscular stomach she couldn't help but think _Quidditch has done Harry good._ She smiled at the thought just as they arrived at the Burrow.

Harry helped Hermione off the broom as she took the charm off the luggage.

Hermione was welcomed into the house with a hug from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George, and a glare from Ron.

Harry was also welcomed with a hug from Mrs. Weasley. A handshake from Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George. A glare from Ginny, and just as he was about to give Ron a hug...

BOOM!!

Harry was welcomed into his best mate's house with a punch from Ron himself.


	3. Confronting Mixed Signals

"RON STOP IT

"RON STOP IT!" Hermione was now screaming as her two best friends were fighting on the floor of the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were both wondering what the hell was up with Ron, and why he was blowing a gasket.

Ron didn't pay any attention to Hermione's cries, he just kept wailing on Harry. Harry didn't know what to do other than to fight him back and regain himself. So with that thought he punched Ron in the nose and pushed him off as Ron started to bleed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry was now up and being comforted by Hermione.

Ron stayed silent as Ginny went to get him a tissue to stop the bleeding. "Ron, answer Harry's question, we would all like to know what has gotten into you." Molly Weasley was now handing Ron the tissue Ginny had just brought into the room.

"He knows what it was for" Ron said with a fire in his eyes of hate and...jealousy?

"No he doesn't Ronald, now would you please explain what has gotten into you?" Hermione was now staring him down with pure disgust with the thought of her two best friends fighting over nothing.

"I won't say a word until they leave" Ron pointed at his parents and Ginny, they reluctantly left the room.

"Okay, now will you say why you started bloody wailing on me?" Harry asked. Ron got up off of the chair he was sitting in and started pacing.

"It all started fourth year" Ron began, "at the Yule Ball. You just looked so beautiful Herms; I just couldn't resist looking at you differently. Up until then, I thought you were just one of the guys. But when you came down those stairs, you looked so damn good in that purple dress."

"That's so sweet Ron but..."

"Let me finish...I wanted to ask you out since then, and I just couldn't gather up enough courage to do it." he hesitated before continuing, "I just got jealous that you and Harry had been spending so much time together. So, when I heard you were staying over his house, I couldn't help but be outraged at him, and thought that..."

"Ron, I would never do that, you know me." Harry had spoken for the first time since Ron began talking. _Yes you would._ Harry shook threw thought out of his head and tried to look serious.

"I know mate, but I just overreacted, that's all. Could you ever forgive me?" Ron started towards Harry and embraced him in a brotherly hug. "I forgive you mate"

"Herms..."

"Ron I am flattered, but...you are my best friend, I can't help but think if we go out and then break-up that our friendship would be ruined."

"No it wouldn't, we would have a better friendship afterwards, that is if we ever break-up" Ron was starting too look hopeful at the thought of Hermione saying yes.  
_  
__Get over yourself mate, it'll never happen_ Harry thought to himself, before once again shaking the thought out of his head.

"Ron, I can't take that chance, I'm sorry..." Hermione started crying before she continued, "I think it is for the best." She then left the room and went up the stairs to be comforted by Ginny.

"Sorry mate" Harry said _No your not, your ecstatic. __  
_  
"It's ok...I guess, I'll win her over one day,"

_Yeah, when Hell freezes over._ Harry was shocked at himself for even thinking that of his friend, "Yah, how could she resist you?" Harry said before sitting on the couch.

"Thanks mate"

"No problem"

"Oh Ginny, what do I do?" Hermione just told Ginny the whole situation that just happened downstairs and was listening for her response.

"I don't know, I wish I knew what to tell you...Ron has liked you for a while Hermione..."

"Since fourth year he says."

"Yeah... so who is the other guy?" Ginny was sitting cross legged across from Hermione, and looking at her with the shine of gossip in her eyes.

"What?!" Hermione stood up and started pacing around the room, utterly distraught at what her 'best friend' just asked her.

"I asked 'so who is the other guy'" Ginny said matter-of-factly.

_Harry_...she thought before shooting back at her comment, "I heard what you said, but why did you say it?"

"Because I am your best friend, and I know these things."

"No you don't, because there is no other guy" _Liar...__  
_  
"Fine, whatever you say, but there is another guy, and I am gonna find out who it is." Ginny sounded a lot like one of those 'evil masterminds' that Hermione watched on the telly at home with her mum and dad.

"THERE IS NO OTHER GUY" Hermione spat. _Liar, Liar pants on fire, hanging from a telephone wire. __  
_  
"Okay, okay, calm down. PMS much?"

"Shut up Ginny" Hermione wasn't on her period as a matter of fact.

"Whatever"

Soon after, they fell asleep and Hermione had another dream.

Hermione's Dream

_"Harry...Harry... where are you?" Hermione was in the library, but she was waiting for Harry who was late...again,___

_"I'm over here" Harry's voice was music to her ears as she walked through the shelves and found him in a secluded corner, where he was leaning on a bookshelf looking oh-so-sexy.___

_"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" Hermione made her way towards him.___

_"Waiting for you." He said moving closer. He was so close, that she could feel his breath on her skin. She was beginning to get the feeling that Harry had different ideas on his mind, other than to study.___

_"Oh really? And why were you..." She was cut off by Harry kissing her full on the lips in a passionate kiss. "Oh" she said in between kisses. ___

_She led herself to kiss him back, even though she had no idea what was going on. He pushed her against a bookshelf and licked her lips, begging to enter. She gladly accepted. Their tongues danced together as she slid her hands up and down his abs. This made him hard and he didn't care that she felt it, and boy did she. ___

_He then started to play with the skin that was in-between her shirt and skirt, while still pressing her up against the wall. This drove Hermione wild. He then stopped kissing her lips and then started planting kisses in a trail down her jaw and on her neck. He then found her pressure point at the neap of her neck and began to suck it. And to his pleasure, she began to moan. She then moved her hands into his hair and began twisting it in her fingers, while she twisted her neck to the side to grant him easier access.___

_He began to take off her shirt and, to her surprise, she gladly let him. _Why the hell am I letting him get this far? _She thought to herself, _surely, he doesn't think of us as being more than friends...of course he does! Why do you think he is kissing you now?  
_  
__ She was now only in her pink lacy bra and her knee-length, Hogwarts skirt. He then began taking off her bra, Hermione knew what this was leading too, and strangely enough, she let it happen.___

_ She then took off his shirt, they were both bare, skin-on-skin, from the top-up anyways, and He then began to plant kisses down to her breasts. She then began unzipping his pants; completely oblivious to the fact the Madame Pince just closed the library for the night. She slid them off while he kicked off his shoes. Harry then pulled down her French knickers and then her skirt, while she pulled down his boxers. ___

_Harry then placed her on the floor, which coincidentally had cushions on it. Just as he was about to enter her and make her his...___

End Hermione's Dream

"Hermione wake up!" Harry was very concerned with the fact that she was calling out his name in the middle of the night.

"Huh... HARRY!!" She squealed while he lay on the side of her bed.

"Shhhh, everyone else is sleeping, it's 2:30 in the morning 'Mione"

"Sorry... what are you doing here?" Hermione was very concerned with the fact that the boy she was just making-out with, and about to have sex with in her dream, was in her room.

"You were calling out my name, so I came in here to see that you were sleeping, so I woke you up to see what was wrong" _or right... HEY!! This is 'Mione we are talking about here. PERV!!___

Luckily it was too dark to see the blush coming off of Hermione's cheeks. "Oh...um...bad dream, yeah that was it, a bad dream" _that was a bad lie...___

"Oh, well, what happened?" Harry now had concern written all over his face as to what the dream could have been about.

"Oh, nothing... just your usual nightmare" _I hope that was convincing enough...___

"Well, what was so bad in the nightmare to make you scream out my name?"

"I'd rather not say..." _nice save...NOT___

"Ok, you don't have to say if you don't want to." _damn, what was that dream about? Probably worse then my dream. I basically had 'Mione pinned up against a library wall._ Harry grinned at the thought. _WAIT!? Why am I grinning? _He then wiped the grin off of his face and waited for Hermione to reply.

"So, I'll see you in the morning then Harry?" Hermione wanted to get back to that dream. _WAIT!? This is Harry we are talking about... my best friend...with a benefit... NO STOP WITH YOUR SICK THOUGHTS GIRL!!___

"Yeah, goodnight 'Mione"

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione whispered this just as Harry left. To her disappointment, she had a dreamless sleep the rest of the night.


	4. Seventeen Reasons

Why Us

Hermione awoke the next morning thinking about her dream. _Why the hell was I dreaming about Harry again? _She thought to herself, _and why are my dreams of Harry so erotic and full of lust? ___

Hermione continued to ponder these thoughts until she went downstairs and saw streamers everywhere, and no Harry.

"Ginny?" Hermione walked up to Ginny, who was in the middle of blowing up some red and gold balloons.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Dad took him to the ministry to get him his apparation license" Ginny continued as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked. She still had no clue what was going on.

"Its July 31st silly... Harry's birthday... don't tell me you forgot?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Of course I didn't forget" Hermione was now in a state of panic. _Shit, i forgot Harry's birthday. What kind of friend am I?___

"Oh...OK... so what did you get him?" Ginny was now grinning like a mad woman, because she knew by the look in Hermione's eyes that she'd forgotten Harry's birthday.

"It's a surprise" _I am such a procrastinator; I forgot to buy Harry a gift too. ___

"Oh come on, you can tell me" Ginny batted her eyelashes and gave Hermione a puppy dog pout before continuing, "please..." _She can't resist the puppy dog pout, i know Harry couldn't._

"No" _I have to go shopping before Harry gets back. _Hermione then started making her way to the fireplace before Ginny stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny was now positive that Hermione forgot Harry's birthday, because she was about to floo somewhere to get the present.

"None of your business" Hermione said with a glint of annoyance in her chocolate brown eyes. She then thought _Ginny will find out when I say where I am going, shit, there is no escape. HERMIONE YOU CAN APPARATE, DUH!!___

She then stepped back from the fireplace and began to think of Gringotts Bank and its surroundings. With a POP, she was gone.

"Shit" Ginny said to herself, just so loud that her mother could hear.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!! You will NOT use that kind of language in this house!"

"Sorry Mum"

Hermione felt the familiar tug below her abdomin, and then within a second she was there.

Hermione made her way into Gringotts Bank to exchange muggle money for wizard money. She had forgotten to do a lot of things throughout the summer, with all of the homework she had gotten. And for Hermione to think it was a lot of homework, ment that it was A LOT of homework.

She walked down the hall to face a friendly-looking goblin, "Excuse Me?"

"Yes? What may I help you with miss?" His response looked a little forced, but she shrugged it off.

"I would like to make an exchange"

"Follow me please" The goblin led her to a desk at the end of the hallway. "How much money would you like to exchange?" Hermione then told the goblin how much money she had, and then he said it would add up to 50 galleons, 15 sickles, and 2 knuts. Hermione agreed to the exchange and headed down with the goblin to collect her money.

After that deed was done she exited the burnished bronze front doors and made her way to Quiddich Quality Supplies. She was welcomed into the packed store by a cheerful-looking sales-woman. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I am just looking for a birthday present for my friend." Hermione didn't want to say that it was Harry, because then she would draw to much attention to herself, and the last thing she wanted was attention.

"What is he or she interested in?"

"_He _is interested in many different things about Quidditch, that's why I'm having such a difficult time"

"Might I suggest something?"

"Of course" Hermione was led towards the back of the store and came face-to-face with a golden snitch signed by all of the players of the Chudley Cannons. Hermione gasped "It's perfect, how much for it?"

The sales-woman then pointed to the sign that read 45 galleons. "I'll take it" Hermione followed the sales-woman to the front of the store towards the cash register, the snitch was following them by a charm the sales-woman put on it.

"Would you like it gift-wrapped?" When Hermione nodded, the sales-woman then took out a black leather box and placed the snitch gently inside. She then pulled out different types of wrapping paper, Hermione chose green wrapping paper with snitches on it. _Harry'll love this, I just know it._

Hermione then walked next door to the stationary shop where she picked out a muggle-style birthday card that she thought was cute. It was red with a dragon that said "This is a scratch and sniff card". There was a cut-out hole twards the middle where you were supposed to scratch and sniff. When you opened the card again, it said "smells just like a birthday card doesn't it?". Hermione added "Happy Birthday Harry, I Love You Lots, 'Mione" at the bottom of the card and then headed outside.

She then apparated to the Burrow and come face-to-face with Ginny.

Harry was feeling extremely happy today. Today he was going to get his apparition license, or at least try.

He was woken up by Mr. Weasley at ten o'clock sharp and was informed about the plan. They would go to the ministry to take his test, then they would go to Diagon Ally for a quick brunch.

Harry quickly pulled on some distressed jeans and a muggle tee shirt that said: "Chick Magnet" on it. To add to the hilarity of the shirt, it had a picture of a baby chick.

Mr. Weasley and Harry then flooed to his office because Mr. Weasley had to pick up a few things to work on while he was waiting for Harry to return from his test. "I will be just a moment Harry" he said before disappearing into his office and then coming out within seconds.

"This way now" Mr. Weasley then led Harry to a long corridor that had dark purple walls and worn wooden floorboards. They they came face-to-face with a tall wooden door that had "Apparation Testing" carved into it. Mr. Weasley pushed open the door and motioned a nervous Harry inside.

They came into an all white waiting room with a receptionist who motioned for them to come forward. "Please fill out the information on this clipboard and then hand it back to me." Harry did what he was told and made himself comfy in a white armchair towards the middle of the room.

When Harry was finished, he handed the clipboard to the receptionist and was then givin some more instructions, "Follow the narrow hallway until you come to a pale blue door that says 'Testing'"

Harry again did what he was told. Mr. Weasley gave him a reassuring pat on the back and then Harry was off.

Harry came to the door and knocked slightly. "Come in" came a male's voice from within the room. Harry turned the knob and was in another all white room.

"Hello, my name is Examiner Hendershott, but you may call me Examiner H." Examiner H. was a rather tall man, only slightly taller then Harry's six foot frame. He had a bald spot at the back of his head that you could only just see.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter" Harry shakily said. _Damn, I am so nervous_.

As if answering his silent question Examiner H. said "No need to be nervous, this won't take long."

Examiner H. put Harry through a series of tests explaining to him how to apparate and giving him a writtin test. Harry was done within a half an hour. "You are a fast learner" Examiner H. said with a grin. "You will have your results by the end of the day today." Harry nodded and made his way back.

Mr. Weasley then spoke "Lets go get some brunch Harry, you look like you need it." Harry simply nodded, he had been doing a lot of that today.

"So where were you?" Ginny said annoyingly.

"Out" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Out where?"

"Just out OK?" Hermione was now getting frustrated

"Ok fine. But I will find out who this other guy is."

"Don't even think about bringing that up again." Hermione was now officially frustrated.

"I told you before that I'd find out!"

"WAIT! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!?" Hermione was now on full alert.

"No...but now I officially know that there is _**somebody**_" Ginny was proud of her achievement.

"Damn"

"Now what are you gonna do about it?" Ginny was now pushing Hermione for more information.

"I-I...don't know..." Hermione had a defeated look on her face. _Well, we're in for Hell now.__  
_  
"How about you write a list of things you like about him?"

"You're just trying to get answers aren't you?" Hermione was now confronting Ginny, instead of vice-versa.

"Maaayyyybbbbeee...but it does help, trust me, I should know." Ginny had gone out with quite a few guys, including Harry.

"That's crazy...so crazy...it just might work." Hermione was taking affect to Ginny's so-called 'words of wisdom'.

"I know...I'm a genius...sometimes, I even amaze myself." Ginny was acting like a smart-ass for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'll get started now...yeah"

"I knew you'd see to my way"

_**Meanwhile...**_

An excited Harry had just apparated to the bedroom he shared with Ron, to find Ron doing his Transfiguration homework. Harry then lied on top of his bed and began daydreaming about what else...Hermione.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!!"

"Wha...what?" Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by Ron's hand waving in front of his face.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking about?"

"N-nothing" _Liar...__  
_  
"Liar"

"No, seriously...it was nothing."

"Quit lying to me, I know you were daydreaming about a girl" Ron was now being as accusatory as Ginny.

"N-no I wasn't..." _how does he know these things? We haven't learned Legimency or Occlumency yet.__  
_  
"Yes you were...I know these things."

"H-how?"

"I could see it in the way you were looking at nothing."

"O-oh..OK then, it might be a girl..." Harry was now defeated, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him it was about 'Mione.

"So who do ya fancy?"

_Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't ask that, _"Somebody"

"WHO?"

"You sound like Hedwig Ron..." Harry was trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject on me! Now, what are you going to do about this girl?"

"I-I...don't know..." little did Harry know that Hermione had the same reaction as he did, at the same moment in time.

"Why don't you write what you like about her...Ginny told me to do that for Hermione...it works mate"

"You're just trying to get answers aren't you?" Harry was now confronting Ron instead of vice-versa.

"Soooooo...it was Ginny's idea, not mine...but you should try it." Ron was now directing the conversation back to Harry.

"Fine...I will get started now then...but if this doesn't work..."

"OK, OK, I'll tell Ginny it doesn't work...gosh"

"Uhhhh...just leave me alone and I'll do you're stupid list."

Ron then left the room and left Harry to start that list. And it did help that he gave the people downstairs more time to prepare for Harry's suprise party.

Harry and Hermione finished their lists at the same time, with the exact same amount. Which was oddly enough...seventeen.

_**Hermione's List:**__**  
**_  
_**1. His smile**__**  
**__**2. The way he thinks that I'm smarter than he is**__**  
**__**3. His bravery**__**  
**__**4. His Quidditch-toned body**__**  
**__**5. His mesmerizing green eyes**__**  
**__**6. His messy black hair**__**  
**__**7. The way he lingers for a second on our hugs **__**  
**__**8. His sensitivity**__**  
**__**9. His love of Defense Against the Dark Arts**__**  
**__**10. He has had the same glasses for years**__**  
**__**11. His laugh**__**  
**__**12. His scent/cologne**__**  
**__**13. The way he always wants to protect me (very annoying, yet cute)**__**  
**__**14. The way he's sexy without trying**__**  
**__**15. He's funny**__**  
**__**16. His inquisitive nature**__**  
**__**17. His love for Quidditch**__****_

_**Harry's List:**__**  
**__**  
**__**1. The way she always raises her hand**__**  
**__**2. Her chocolate brown eyes**__**  
**__**3. Her curly brown hair**__**  
**__**4. Her seductive lips**__**  
**__**5. Her womanly figure**__**  
**__**6. The way she thinks I'm a better wizard than she is**__**  
**__**7. Her thirst for knowledge**__**  
**__**8. Her bravery**__**  
**__**9. Her laugh**__**  
**__**10. The way she bickers with Ron.**__**  
**__**11. Her smile**__**  
**__**12. The way she looked at the Yule Ball**__**  
**__**13. Her inner beauty**__**  
**__**14. Her scent/perfume**__**  
**__**15. The way she looks beautiful without make-up**__**  
**__**16. The way she sticks by me (very annoying yet cute)**__**  
**__**17. Her button nose**__****_

"Can I see it now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"NO! For the love of Merlin you aren't going to see it Ginny. Harry's party starts in two minutes we have to go NOW!"

"Fine, but I will get that letter, you know I will"

_That's what I'm afraid of... _"NO!!"

So with that said, the two teenage girls head down to the living room and wait for Harry to arrive. But before they did just that, Hermione put her list in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Can I see it now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"NO!! For the love of Merlin, you aren't gonna see it Ron!"

"Fine, whatever. But I will get that list, and you know it."

"Ok then...you do that."

Harry and Ron had been fighting over that letter for over 10 minutes. The Ron realized that he had to take Harry to his party.

"We've gotta go" Ron said, dragging Harry out the door.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"You'll see..." Ron said with a smirk.

With that said the two adolescents made their way downstairs. But before they left, Harry put the list into his pocket for safekeeping.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled everyone downstairs.

"Bloody Hell..." Harry said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Harry...language." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry Molly." Harry gave her an innocent lop-sided grin and continued to observe the party.

The Burrow was completely transformed. All along the walls were red and gold streamers and balloons, and banners that read "Happy Birthday Harry!" on them. There was a humongous cake in the corner of the room that was obviously home made by Mrs. Weasley. Then there were presents aligning the walls that almost came up to the ceiling.

But the present that stood out the most was wrapped in green wrapping paper with snitches on it. _I wonder who that could be from..._ Harry thought to himself. He was then interrupted from his thoughts by a light tap on the shoulder from...

"Hermione..."

Hermione was dressed in a short, red cocktail dress. The dress sparkled like a million stars in the night sky, even though they were indoors. It was a low-cut halter design that looked absolutely beautiful on her. He also noticed that it had a pocket on the right side.

"You look...wow" Harry was mesmerized by her.

"Thanks..." Hermione said blushing. "Oh, I LOVE this song, wanna dance?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded and Hermione led him to the dance floor. This happened to be one of Harry's favorite songs too. It was called "Its Time To Dance" by the muggle band "Panic! At The Disco".

_Well she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor__  
__Just for the attention__  
__'Cause that's just ridiculous__  
_  
They continued to dance without noticing that their lists absentmindedly fell out of their pockets. When the song was over, they realized this and bent over to pick them up.

_Whew..._The both thought at the same time. Then they bumped heads.

"Sorry" They both said.

"Its OK," they both said again.

They laughed at this and then found a seat at a nearby table. Harry then pulled out his list for no apparent reason and started to read over it again.

_This isn't my handwriting...or my list!! Oh my god its..._


	5. The Ups and Downs of Confusion

Oh my God it's Hermione's handwriting

_Oh my God it's Hermione's handwriting! _Harry thought, _why would Hermione have a list...and why does it look so similar to mine...did Ginny ask Hermione to make a list, just like Ron asked of me...and if so, who is it about? _Harry continued to ponder these thoughts while he started to look over the list. But before he could get anywhere interesting...

"Time for presents!" Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on top of Harry's shoulder and started to lead him to the presents that were balanced by the wall behind them.

"Open mine first!" Ginny held red-wrapped gift in front of Harry's face. So in order to see, he took the gift from Ginny's hands and started to un-wrap it. Underneath all of the wrapping paper and the card board box, he found a new pair of water-proof Quidditch goggles.

"Thanks Gin, I needed a new pair of these"

Ginny blushed, and was happy to feel Harry's arms around her in a friendly hug. It wasn't the _longest _he could have held it, but she was content with it nonetheless.

Twenty minutes later, Harry had a pile up to his knees with newly un-wrapped gifts. They included: New products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Fred and George, a Quidditch handbook from Ron, new dragon-hyde Quidditch gloves from Charlie, dress robes from Flur and Bill, home-made sweets from Mrs. Weasley, and his official Apparation license from Mr. Weasley.

The only present that hadn't been opened was the one he noticed earlier, the green present that had a certain jene se qua, a certain golden glow, and that wasn't just because of the snitches that decorated it. Strangely enough, the only person's gift that hadn't been received was Hermione's. _Of course it's Hermione's _Harry thought, before Hermione came up to Harry and handed him the infamous gift.

"Here you go Harry, I hope you like it" she said.

"I'm sure I will" Harry said with a smile.

Harry started opening the gift slowly, he wanted to savior the moment.

"HURRY UP!" Ron exclaimed, fairly annoyed with how slow his mate was opening Hermione's present.

Harry continued to open his present as if Ron hadn't said a word. He came upon a black, leather box, about the size of a golden snitch. C_urious... _Harry thought. When he lifted the top of the box, he came to find a snitch, oddly enough, signed by all of the players that played on the Chudley Cannons.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, it's awesome! Thank-you!"

Harry then gave Hermione a long-lingering hug, just like the ones she described on her list. _This feels so right _they both thought. Little did they know that a scarlet and gold aura was surrounding them.

Everyone dropped their conversations and started to stare at the bright aura reflecting off of the two "friends". Soon, silence enveloped the whole room. Harry and Hermione noticed this, and quickly pulled apart.

An awkward silence filled the room when they pulled apart.

"So...who wants cake?" Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the silence.

"I DO!" the room echoed.

Everyone in the room then piled into the kitchen, leaving a confused Harry and Hermione behind.

"What just happened?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I...don't know, I am just as confused as you." Hermione answered, in the same tone.

"You mean, you two didn't feel anything?" asked Ron.

"No" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Well…what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You guys sorta..." Ron couldn't finish his thorough explanation of what occurred between the two of them, because the chanting of "WE WANT CAKE" from the kitchen interrupted him. "I'll tell you guy's later...I want cake too."

Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes and followed Ron into the packed kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry to the cake in the middle of the room. "Go on and...make a wish...or whatever muggle's do these days."

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley's request. He knew what he _should _wish for, what everyone was expecting him to wish for, to defeat Voldermort. But his heart wanted something different...something he never thought he would wish for, but when he thought about it, it made all the sense in the world...he wanted to wish for Hermione's love. _But is that what I should wish for? _Harry thought to himself.

After what seemed like eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Harry blew out the candles with a smile on his face. He was content with what he wished for, he wished for something that had the best odds of coming true, something that made him all happy inside and out. He wished for...

Hermione was sitting beside Harry the whole time, and observing him. _He looks so confused...surely his wish would be to defeat Voldermort...right? _Hermione thought, _yes, what else would he wish for _Hermione's logical conscience retorted.

Hermione decided to push these thoughts out of her head when she saw Harry blow out his seventeen candles with a cheeky smile on his face. _He looks so damn good when he smiles like that, it means that he is truly happy with himself.___

The rest of the party went by in a blur for both Harry and Hermione. It was just a montage of socializing and more dancing, which they were cautious of, since they didn't want to lose the lists they kept in their pockets. Only when they both remembered what Ron was supposed to explain to them did they snap out of it.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ron was on his fifth piece of cake, and was currently chewing when he answered.

"Gross..." Hermione said.

"Sorry Herms" Ron said with a sheepish grin.

Hermione still had a disgusted look on her face, not because of Ron's lack of manners, but because she HATED that nickname, but she never said anything. That just wasn't what "Hermione Granger" would do, she wouldn't blow up over a stupid nickname, she would blow up for more important reasons...like if Harry or Ron forgot to do their homework or something.

"Anyway, Ron, what were you going to explain to us earlier?" Harry continued.

"Oh, yeah...that" Ron said, swallowing the cake in his mouth. "Let's talk somewhere else." he said, leading them upstairs to his bedroom.

"Ron, why are we up here? It can't be that serious...can it?" Hermione inquired, looking at Harry for support.

Harry returned her look for a moment, and then turned back to Ron, to prevent from blushing. _Snap out of it _He thought. _this is 'Mione._ "Ron...what exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"Well...when you two hugged" Ron said, "You both gave off this weird light...gold and red light, I think it was."

"I've...never heard of such a thing." Hermione said, gaining surprising glances from both Ron and Harry.

"You...Hermione Granger...don't know something?" Ron said, smirking at the thought of "Know-It-All-Hermione having not heard of something.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"Alright, sorry..." Ron said, gaining an interest in the wooden floorboards of his room.

Harry glanced at Hermione, then Ron, trying to figure out what to say next. "Well...I'm parched, I'm off to bed." he finally said, getting up and heading towards his bed at the other side of the room.

"Yeah, me too" Hermione said, also getting up from her spot on Ron's queen-sized bed, and heading out the door.

"Yeah...alright, 'night Herms" Ron said, pulling the covers onto himself, and finding a comfortable position to lay.

"'Night 'Mione" Harry said, getting up and giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. He always did before be, but this time felt different, this time they both felt something...something that felt like...love. They shrugged it off of course, and headed to bed. "Goodnight Harry...Ron" Hermione said, glancing over at a now snoring figure.

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door and headed to her room that she shared with Ginny. She was relieved to see Ginny sleeping as well, _must be a Weasley trait she _thought. Hermione changed into a green baby-doll nightdress and tucked into her bed, rubbing the spot where Harry had just kissed her goodnight_. It was just a brotherly gesture_ she thought, _then why did he linger..._a voice in the back of her head said.

Hermione thought about it until she fell into a dreamless slumber.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't have such an easy time falling asleep. He was still thinking about what Ron had said earlier, and about the piece of parchment that lie on his bedside table. _Open it...you know you want to._ A voice said in the back of is head, _no, I don't... _his logical side retorted. _It couldn't help to look..._  
Harry started to reach for the note, but stopped. He decide it would be best to read it in the morning, it would give him something to look forward too. Harry slept with a smile on his face, that is until he started to dream...

◊_Harry's Dream◊_

_"Hermione...Hermione?!" Harry screamed up at the girl's dormitory, earning a few "Go to sleep" and "Shut Up Potter" comments thrown back at him._  
_He and Hermione were supposed to meet in the Gryffindor Common Room at eight thirty that night to do their homework. It was now eight forty-five. Hermione was never late, especially to do homework; she would always come fifteen minutes earlier to get a head start._

_Harry was starting to get worried and thought that maybe she was on patrol with Ron_...b_ut thought nothing of it, since Ron was sound asleep, snoring away, in the boy's dormitory. Harry then assumed she was in the library, getting a few extra books to study from, it seemed like a logical reason, so he left it at that and made his way into his dormitory to get an extra quill. He figured if she was is the library then he would need one._

_When he opened the door, he wasn't welcomed in by Ron's loud snores...but complete and total silence. When he looked around, he didn't see the faces or Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, or any of is dorm mates, but by un-disturbed canopy's._  
_When he came to his bed, he noticed a piece of parchment, folded up and placed at the center or his scarlet bedspread. He picked it up and read it thoroughly a few times. It only had three words inscribed into it:_

"_Think About Dark"_

_When he looked up from the parchment, he was surrounded by a swirl of blue gas. He then did the logical thing and went to open the window to let the gas escape out and never return, but when he got closer to the ledge he tripped over something...or rather...someone._  
_"Hermione" His voice was a vague whisper. _  
_He noticed that she wasn't moving, so he checked her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he could feel one beneath his fingertips, but when he placed his fingers there, her skin felt as cold as ice. Her skin did not have the same golden glow that he came so well to know, it was pale and lifeless. Her expression wasn't warm either, but cold and distant. Only one thing came to mind when he saw he like this...she had been tortured...by the Cruciatus curse no doubt. He shivered with the thought of Hermione being treated in such a way...but why...why was she tortured like this?_

_"You can't help her Harry" said a familiar naisley voice. Although Harry could not make out to who the voice belonged to, so he turned around; only to come face-to-face to a cloaked figure standing on the opposite side of the room. Harry's scar burned like a thousand knives jabbing into it. He started to scream in agony and pain.___

_This only brought pleasure to the cloaked figure, as he began to laugh. Harry then started to see darkness all around him, as his vision started to black out. The blue gas and the pain were both getting to far into his system; there was only so much a boy could take, even if he was the-boy-who-lived.___

_He then heard the figure speak once more, but his voice was barely audible, "You and your mudblood lover will pay Potter, in blood next time" Harry then blacked out complexly and felt like the world was shaking all over...but came to realize that it was Ron...Ron!?___

_◊End Harry's Dream◊_

"HARRY, MATE, WAKE UP!" Ron's voice was scared and, very loud.

"S-Snape..." Harry whispered, before his vision once again fell into complete and total darkness.


	6. Into the Darkness

It had been three days since Harry's 'blackout', and he had everyone in the Burrow worried

It had been three days since Harry's 'blackout', and he had everyone in the Burrow worried. Especially as certain brown-haired witch.

"Come on Harry...please wake up" Hermione had barely eaten since the day Harry became unconscious. Sure everyone tried to get her to eat _something_, but she usually refused...unless it was a simple apple, or something. She also hadn't slept sine Harry became unconscious, so her eyes had began to show dark lines.

_What is wrong with him? _Hermione silently asked herself.

Hermione then absent-mindedly began fiddling with 'her' list. After a few seconds, she suddenly had a deep urge to once again read over her list, so she started to unfold the parchment and re-read it. But she realized something...

_THIS ISN'T MY LIST! ___

"So, do we know what Harry's dream was about?" Remus Lupin asked the room.

As soon as Harry had passed out, Mrs. Weasley contacted the order straight away. The only people who came to the urgent meeting were: Remus Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, and Headmistress McGonagall.

"Ron said that Harry mentioned a name before passing out" Mrs. Weasley informed the group.

"And…who was it?" Lupin inquired.

"Ron also said that he wouldn't give us any information unless he was involved in this meeting" Mrs. Weasley said, looking rather annoyed at her son's ultimatum.

"We need that information, so I say that we let the boy in" Kingsley said.

"It's too risky, I will not have my youngest son in trouble of any kind" Mrs. Weasley firmly stated.

"I think Kingsley has a point, Molly" Mr. Weasley retorted.

"Arthur...I-"

"No Molly, Ron is of legal wizarding age and deserves to know the well-being of his best friend." Mr. Weasley started to raise his voice.

"But..."

"Molly, we are going to let our son in on this conversation, and that is final."

Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the room were surprised by Mr. Weasley's sudden outburst. Especially so, because Mrs. Weasley was usually the one doing the yelling.

"I also think it is a good idea" Lupin added his opinion into the mix.

"Fine...but if he gets one scratch..." Mrs. Weasley started,

"We know Molly...we know" Kingsley said with a grin on his face.

"Well...lets get young Mr. Weasley hall we?" Mcgonagle said suggested.

"Yes, lets" Lupin said.

Then, as if on cue, Ron appeared right behind them, pulling some sort of cloak off of him and quickly discarding it on the floor, so no one would notice.

"No need" Ron said, startling them all.

No one, except Ron, saw the smirk that Lupin had on his face at the use of James's invisibility cloak...oh how it reminded him of the old times.

"How did you get here son?" Mr. Weasley said, recovering from the near heart attack Ron had nearly caused.

"I don't think it matters _how _he got here, just that he is here now" Lupin said, giving Ron a wink.

Ron smiled in return and took a seat by his worried mother.

"Well..." Kingsley interrogated.

"'Well' what?" Ron stupidly countered.

"Don't play dumb Ronald Bilius Weasley, since it appears as you overheard our conversation, you should know what Mr. Shacklebot is inquiring" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron then looked around the room to find that everyone was nodding in agreement to Mrs. Weasley's logical words. So, he stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"First off...how was Mr. Potter acting before you woke him up?" Mcgonagle asked.

"He was shaking and all sweaty...obviously having one of his nightmares" Ron answered.

"Uh-huh...was he mumbling at all?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah...he was saying Hermione's name for a minute, then started clutching to his scar and screaming"

"Well, now we know who this dream was about." Mr. Weasley said, a smile playing at his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Ron was looking confused and angry...he didn't know why he was feeling angry, he just was.

"Nothing, Ron, nothing" Mr. Weasley answered, slightly shaking his head.

Ron didn't believe his father, but didn't push it, he wanted to find out what happened to Harry.

"I have an idea about what happened...but I still need more information from yourself and Harry." Lupin answered, changing the subject back to the reason they were all having this meeting.

"You still have yet to tell us who's name Harry said before he passed out" Kingsley reminded Ron.

"He said...Snape" Ron said.

"Snape...are you sure?" Mcgonagle asked.

"Positive"

"Well then, this is going to be a bit more complicated then I'd thought" Lupin said.

"Complicated...how?" Ron quizzed.

"Snape double-crossed Dumbledore by working as a spy for Voldermort. You know, not just anyone can do something like that right under a wizard like Dumbledore's nose" Lupin explained, he had a pained expression on his face from talking about the former Headmaster of Hogwarts...they all did.

"Right..." Kingsley said, bringing everyone back from wandering thoughts. " It could just be a dream, or Snape could've somehow gotten into Harry's dream"

"How would he be able to do that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Kingsley glanced around the room, as if looking for an answer. He then stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating his thoughts.

"There is only one way he could have done it..." Kingsley started, "it takes a lot of powerful magic, though..."

"Well...what is it then?" Mr. Weasley said, now getting impatient.

"He must have used a very high level of Leniency, probably with help from Voldermort, and a rare charm to make Harry actually _feel_ the pain." Kingsley continued, as if Mr. Weasley hadn't said anything at all.

"Do you know the name of the charm?" Lupin asked.

"No, but I can do research on it straight away" Kingsley said, getting up out of his chair and apparating out of the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley, who had been fairly quiet the whole conversation, decided to change the subject.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm worried about poor Hermione" She then left the room without another word and started to prepare dinner.

"She hasn't eaten much since Harry fell unconscious, only an apple or two" Lupin added.

"She's just worried about Harry, that's all" Ron said, he didn't notice the knowing glances Mr. Weasley and Lupin gave each other.

When Hermione read the rest of the list, she realized that the list was about her. The only question was...who wrote it?

_It could be Ron... _she thought, _but this doesn't look anything like Ron's handwriting. _  
That was very true, the handwriting on the piece of parchment wasn't Ron's chicken-scratch letters, it was more regal and neat. It reminded her of how Professor Dumbledore used to right before...

_It could be Harry's... _she thought hopefully, _in your dreams girl...literally._  
Then Hermione thought of all the letters Harry had written to her, or had written in response to her own.

_Then again..._

Hermione then thought of the way Harry had been looking at her. Of course, she wasn't an expert on guys...her first 'boyfriend' was a much older Victor Krum, whom she really didn't like all that much.

But she wasn't and idiot, Harry had been acting different lately. He wasn't flirtatious or anything, just shy and quiet. Harry had always been quiet, but not towards her or the Weasley's. They were his real family.

_He's probably just depressed over the events a few months ago...we all are_  
Her eyes then wandered to the list again, where she looked at one of the things listed on it:

_**The way she sticks by me (very annoying yet cute)**_

That did sound like the way she protected Harry... _Oh Merlin! _She thought, _it could be Harry...whom else do I stick by like that? _

A few more days had gone by and Hermione looked a fright. Her hair was knotted and tangled, her eyes bloodshot with dark circles from lack of sleep, and she was wearing the same clothes from a few days before.

Ginny had had enough, she went into Harry and Ron's bedroom after lunch and, surprise, she found Hermione by Harry's side.

She made her way over to her and realized that she'd been crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny whispered, as she knelt beside the chair Hermione was slouching in.

"I...I...think I love him" Hermione whimpered.

"Love who?"

Hermione looked over to Ginny, and then to Harry. She then let out more silent tears.

Ginny was beginning to realize that is was Harry, but she didn't feel jealous or mad...just understanding and concerned.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Ginny finally asked, after a few awkward minutes of listening to Hermione's silent sobs.

Hermione just nodded.

"It's okay Hermione...I don't like him anymore" Ginny truthfully admitted.

"Y-you don't...what about w-when you blushed when h-he hugged you in th-thanks for y-your present?" Hermione asked, the tears slowly starting to stop flowing.

"N-no, I don't. I only just realized that it was never meant to be. That night when he went unconscious..." Hermione shivered slightly, " I wasn't worried about him as a boyfriend or a lover...but as a best friend, or sibling."

Hermione was confused and relieved at Ginny's confession.

"You have permission to smile and hug me now" Ginny said, holding her arms out and enveloping Hermione in a warm embrace. Hermione smiled.

"I think he might feel the same way" Hermione said, pulling out of Ginny's hug.

"How?" Ginny asked.

In response, Hermione pulled the list out of her dark-wash jeans and handed it to Ginny.

When Ginny read, and re-read the list several times, she came to a conclusion.

"I think you're right" Ginny smiled.

Hermione glanced at the floor, then back at Ginny, "You think so?"

"Yes I do"

Hermione then gazed at Harry, admiring him from a whole new perspective.

"If you want to impress him, I suggest you wash and get changed" Ginny said, through a cheeky grin.

With a slight nod, Hermione got up from her seat on the chair. She then started to lose her balance, only to be caught by Ginny.

"Sitting in a chair without getting up for a few days can do that to you" Ginny then led Hermione to the bathroom door, which was connected to Ron and Harry's room.

When Hermione was safely inside, Ginny started to heat for the door. She could've sworn that she heard footsteps outside, but she shrugged it off, thinking it was Crookshanks.

Little did she know that her assumption was right, that a certain ginger-haired boy was listening in on their conversation and ran off to the back yard and kicked a Quaffle thirty feet away.

Hermione felt a warm sensation throughout her as the hot water poured from the shower head. She found a washcloth neatly folded on a shelf built inside the shower and lathered it with the vanilla-scented soap that she'd brought from home. As she rinsed the suds off, she started to sing a beautiful song that she'd just heard from an American girl band called: Barlow Girl.

_"I waited for you...today__  
__But you didn't show__  
__No...no...no_  
_I needed you...today__  
__So where did you go?_  
_You told me to call,__  
__Said you'd be there__  
__And though I haven't seen you, __  
__Are you still there?"_

Hermione began to pour the shampoo onto her hair, that had been lying at the base of the shower, and lathered it on her hair while still singing.

_"I cried out with no reply__  
__And...__  
__I can't feel you__  
__By my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to__  
__What I know,__  
__You're here,__  
__And I'm never alone..."_

Hermione rinsed off the shampoo from her brown locks and applied a clensing conditioner, still deep in song.

_"And though I can...__  
__Not see you,__  
__And I can't explain__  
__Why..._  
_Such a deep, deep__  
__Reassurance__  
__You've placed in my life_  
_Oooh..._  
_We can not separate__  
__'Cause you're part of me__  
__And though you're invisible__  
__I'll trust the unseen"_

When Hermione rid her hair of the conditioner, she turned off the shower for a moment to _apply_ muggle shaving gel to bother her legs, and gently scraping it off with a razor.

_"I cried out with no reply__  
__And...__  
__I can't feel you __  
__By my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to__  
__What I know,__  
__You're here,_  
_And I'm never alone..."_

She then turned the shower back on to rinse off the left over gel, and just relaxed a bit.

_"We can not separate,__  
__You're part of me,__  
__And though you're invisible__  
__I'll trust the unseen_  
_I cried out with no reply__  
__And...__  
__I can't feel you __  
__By my side so...___

_I'll hold tight to __  
__What I know __  
__You're here,__  
__And I'm never alone..."_

Hermione finished the song as soon as she pulled a towel over herself. She then brushed her teeth and apparated out of the bathroom, and into her and Ginny's room.

Ginny had been reading _Witch Weekly _on her be, and looked up to find Hermione in a towel. _I bet Harry would kill to be in my position right now, _she thought to herself.

She then turned her attention back to her magazine to allow Hermione to get dressed semi-privately. After all, they were both girls.

Hermione decided on a pair of light-wash jeans with a lavender sequined belt from Ginny's closet (she and Ginny often shared clothes, since they were both the same size), and a white tank top with a cropped hooded jacket. If you looked at Hermione, she would look completely normal, but to her...this was dressy. She quickly took off the jacket and pulled on Harry's Quidditch sweater, which she'd borrowed a few days before. It was red, with the Gryffindor Lyon embedded on the front with two broomsticks in the form of an 'X' atop it, it also had POTTER on the back with his number, seven, and SEEKER below the seven.

Ginny smiled when Hermione put on Harry's sweater, it was like they were already dating.

Hermione pulled her now dry hair (she'd cast a drying charm on it) into a messy ponytail, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You aren't going to wear _any _make-up?" Ginny questioned.

"No...should I?"

"I don't know...but I think Harry would like to wake up to a Hermione without bags under her eyes" Ginny retorted.

Hermione glanced into the mirror again, and noticed that Ginny was right. She quickly put some cover-up cream underneath her eyes and turned to Ginny.

"Now can I go?" She asked.

"Yes"

Ron had been sitting on a rock in his backyard, thinking of what he just overheard.

_How can she love him? _he thought, W_hy does he always have to get what he wants?_  
Little did Ron know that a hooded figure was looking at him from behind a nearby tree, and using Legimency to read his thoughts.

The figure smirked and turned back to report to his master that the plan was working.

Hermione had been talking to a still unconscious Harry for sometime now. She had seen it so many times on muggle medicine shows; she didn't know why she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. She was now on the subject of Quidditch.

"...I just don't like flying, heights, or the thought of being that high. How can you do it?"

She squeezed his hand and then felt pressure on her own hand. When she looked down, she saw that Harry as squeezing back.

"It's in my blood" He murmured.

Hermione smiled and hugged him close. He hugged her back, relieved that she was alive...it was just a dream.

"'Mione, you're acting like you haven't seen me in months" Harry said into her hair, that his face was currently buried in.

"More like a week...Harry, you've been out for a week" Hermione said, letting go pf Harry and gazing into his emerald eyes.

When Harry looked her way, he was looking right into her chocolate orbs, and saw that they were full of tears.

"Have I really been out that long?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Then I must've been in some type of coma"

Hermione, again, nodded, her eyes were blinking back tears, _The last thing he needs to see is my crying _she thought.

"How long have you been here...with me, I mean" Harry asked.

"Everyday since the day you passed out, didn't sleep that much...or eat for that matter...oh Harry I was so worried!" She couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to sob.

"Shh...'Mione, it's okay...I'm fine" He re-assured her, while taking her hands in his, and intertwining their fingers.

They both felt tingles being sent up their arms, but didn't let go. Instead, Harry leaned foreword, moving his face closer to hers.

Hermione, in turn, began to move her tear-stained face towards his. They had inches, no, centimeters between them now. They both tilted their heads and started to close the space left between them and felt...


	7. Dreams and Realities

Recap

"Shh...'Mione, it's okay...I'm fine" He re-assured her, while taking her hands in his, and intertwining their fingers.

They both felt tingles being sent up their arms, but didn't let go. Instead, Harry leaned foreword, moving his face closer to hers.

Hermione, in turn, began to move her tear-stained face towards his. They had inches, no, centimeters between them now. They both tilted their heads and started to close the space left between them and felt...

Present

Harry and Hermione both felt the old floorboards in the Burrow shake a little. That only meant one thing…someone was coming…and they were close.

As soon as they realized this, the door burst open. And who should it be, but Ron himself.

"Herms dinner's ready!" Ron said.

Ron was impervious to the fact that Harry and Hermione were so close, so to prevent him from getting suspicions…they quickly pulled apart.

"HARRY YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, I am, and you don't have to be so loud about it." Harry said, turning red at the sight of them almost getting caught. Ron, being as thick as he was, didn't notice the scarlet faces of his two best friends.

"Sorry, but you were out for a week" Ron apologized.

"Yeah, Hermione told me" Harry said, _and she was about to do something else…until YOU interrupted! _Harry thought.

"Oh, well dinners ready… so you guys better come down stairs. Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up"

"Yeah, we've been so worried, Harry" Hermione repeated for the second time that evening.

"Well, I'm hungry…so can we go?" Ron said eagerly.

"I see that my being unconscious hasn't changed Ron a bit," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Ron quickly nodded and motioned the pair over. "Lets go, Mum will be ecstatic"

"I bet" Harry said, pulling the covers off of him. Hermione helped him out of bed, and earned a thankful smile from Harry.

"Lets get a move on shall we?" Ron said, already halfway out the door.

The trio made their way down the stairs to the kitchen and, sure enough, was welcomed by an ecstatic-looking Mrs. Weasley.

"HARRY DEAR, YOU'RE AWAKE!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, embracing Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

She quickly let go and started asking questions on how he was feeling and what not. Harry said he was fine and, very hungry. So, Mrs. Weasley carried on with making dinner.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat at the table, engaging in civilized conversation. They talked about regular stuff…Quidditch, Hogwarts, and how their last year would be. They were soon cut off mid-sentence by the smell of roast turkey and mashed potato's coming from the stove.

"Dinner is served" Mrs. Weasley said, "Ron, would you be a dear and go get everyone for me please?"

Ron nodded and left Harry and Hermione alone, enveloped by an awkward silence. They stole quick glances at one another, blushing when they came in eye contact. Mrs. Weasley noticed this, and smiled.

Ron returned quickly with Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin in tow. Hermione was grateful when they came through the door, Harry…not so much. Harry was bombarded yet again with 'YOU'RE AWAKE' and 'WELCOME BACK' comments, along with questions as to how he was feeling.

He responded the same, as when he was asked before, he was fine.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned, when he noticed Lupin sitting down on the other side of the table.

Remus glanced at Mrs. Weasley who gave him a glare, and Mr. Weasley who simply shook his head. "Can't an old man come and visit his godson?" Lupin asked. It was true, that he was Harry's godfather, in a way, since Sirius had passed. Lupin figured that it was a good excuse, and luckily, it worked.

"Oh…yeah" Harry said, still not fully convinced. He noticed the way that Lupin looked at the Weasley's before answering…but he didn't want to bring it up now. He would ask him about it later.

Mrs. Weasley set the food on the table; it was a grand feast indeed. She had made the roast turkey and mashed potatoes that the trio had smelt earlier, along with corn, beets, lemon poppy seed muffins, stuffing, and to drink, a few gallons of pumpkin juice.

The dinner was filled with a happy vibe, now that Harry was conscious. But to Harry and Hermione, it was the most awkward of moments. They continued to glance at each other, and blush, throughout the entire dinner. Unfortunately…Ron wasn't _that _thick, he noticed something going on between them. But, Ron didn't want to interrupt the dinner by questioning Harry and Hermione; that would just be weird.

After dinner was done, Harry decided to follow Lupin into the living room.

"Remus" Harry stated, "Why are you really here?"

"I already told you" Lupin said, taking a seat on the couch.

"You are a really bad liar." Harry said, sitting on the couch opposite him.

Lupin smiled, "James could do that too"

"Do what?" Harry asked, interested in hearing about his father.

"Tell when I was lying" Lupin said, "Could never get anything past good old Prongs" Harry smiled; perhaps he was more like his father other than looks.

"Back to the subject, why are you here Remus?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"Molly will kill me," Remus said, looking around the corner to see if she was there.

"She is outside in the garden, just tell me Remus." Harry said.

"Molly called me here a few days ago to come check on your current condition" Remus started, "Kingsley and Minerva were here also. We held a meeting, and concluded why you fell unconscious"

"And…" Harry asked.

"And, it appears Snape used a very high level of Legimency to transport himself into your dreams, he also used a spell to make you feel actual pain"

"What spell?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley is doing research right now" Remus said, "Harry, could tell me what your dream was about?"

Harry nodded, "I was in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Hermione to come so that we could study. She was late and I was curious where she could be, I just thought she was in the library getting some extra books or something, so I went to the boy's dormitory to get a few extra quills. No one was in there, and it was late…about eight or so. Then I noticed a note on my bed that said 'Think About Dark' on it. I turned around, and there was a blue gas coming from outside the door. So, naturally, I went to go crack a window, but I tripped over something…or rather, someone. When I looked down, I saw Hermione lying there, she looked pale and distant, and so I checked for a pulse. When I touched her skin, it was as cold as ice, but I could feel a pulse, a small pulse. I concluded that she'd been tortured, the Cruciatus no doubt, and then I heard a voice, and my scar started to burn. He said that I couldn't save her, and then it all started to go dark. He laughed and then said something like 'you and your mudblood lover will pay soon, in blood next time'. Then it all went dark."

Lupin was listening to every word that Harry was saying, and analyzing every bit. He nodded at the right moments and looked concerned the rest of the time. "Very interesting…tell me more about the note that you found on your bed"

"Well, it was a folded piece of parchment with three words inscribed in it, 'Think About Dark', and when I set it down, a blue gas started pouring out of the doorway."

"Uh-huh," Lupin said, setting his elbows on his knees and balancing his head on them. "That is very interesting"

"What is?" Harry asked.

"That as soon as you stopped reading the note, a gas filled the room, as if the note were a key or something-"

Lupin was interrupted with a POP, "I've found the spell!" Kingsley was holding a leather-bound book and looking very pleased with himself. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, we were just talking about Harry's dream" Lupin answered, motioning to Harry.

"You're awake, good to see you lad" Kingsley said, patting Harry on the back and sitting on an armchair next to a coffee table.

"Same with you Kingsley" Harry said, at least he wasn't bombarding him with questions.

"I see you've brought some news." Lupin said, motioning towards the book.

"Yes, I have" Kingsley said, opening up the book to the marked page, "I have found the spell that Snape used"

"And…what is it?" Lupin inquired.

"It is called 'Persentio Dormito', the book says: 'The caster of persentio dorminto makes the victim feel pain in an almost painless environment.'" Kingsley said, glancing at the book.

"That would explain it, you usually don't feel pain in dreams" Lupin said.

"Except when Voldermort invaded my thoughts…but that was completely different" Harry added.

Kingsley and Lupin nodded. Just then Mrs. Weasley came in, covered in dirt.

"Just what were you two talking about?" she asked, boy were they in for it.

"Kingsley here found the spell," Lupin said.

"Oh, I'll go call Minerva." Mrs. Weasley said, making her way to the kitchen to wash up.

"We barely missed her wrath" Lupin said, earning chuckles from the others.

"Oh. Merlin." Hermione said, closing the door behind her. She was currently in her and Ginny's room.

"What happened, you and Harry were acting weird at dinner…and I think Ron saw, that means it was _totally _noticeable" Ginny said, making her way to her bed.

Hermione blushed and sat next to Ginny, "We had a…moment when he woke up"

"What kind of moment?" Ginny said, smirking lightly.

"A…a close call kind of moment" Hermione said, looking down at Ginny's pink sheets.

"You mean you KISSED" Ginny said, excitedly.

"Shh" Hermione said, "We almost kissed, Ron interrupted"

"That git" Ginny said.

Hermione just kept looking down at her sheets.

"Did he notice that you two were about to snog?" Ginny asked, glaring at Hermione.

"We were not about to snog" Hermione retorted, earning a knowing glare from Ginny, "No, he didn't"

"He is a thick git." Ginny said.

Hermione chuckled, looking up at Ginny.

"Did you want to snog?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…" Hermione turned a light shade of pink, "I don't know, maybe kiss…but I don't know about a snog"

"You know you wanted to, and trust me, you aren't the only one. A million girls would die to be die in your position" Ginny said knowingly.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Hermione…he's Harry, Harry Potter…the hottest guy in Hogwarts" Ginny said, smirking at her friend's stupidity.

"Umm…okay then…" Hermione said, "For your information I don't want to snog him senseless because he is _the _Harry Potter"

"Then you admit that you want to snog him?" Ginny said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked again.

"You just said 'I don't want to snog him because he is _the _Harry Potter', which means that you want to snog him for a different reason." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Boy, you do read between the lines don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't 'read between the lines', you are just to thick to admit that you want to snog Harry" Ginny said.

"I DON'T WANT TO SNOG HARRY!" Hermione yelled, obviously paranoid.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to keep it down?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"Uhh…you are impossible" Hermione said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I know, and I am so proud" Ginny said, smiling.

"KIDS, HOGWARTS LETTERS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. Hogwarts was indeed being opened again for the trio's seventh year.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry came running down the stairs at Mrs. Weasley's announcement. But the fastest and most eager had to be Hermione, these letters would tell her if she'd made Head Girl or not…and more importantly who the Head boy was also.

Mrs. Weasley smiled when they all piled into the kitchen, nearly knocking over a table in the process. One by one, she called them up and handed them their letters, Ginny first.

Ginny opened her letter, which also held her O.W.L results, it read:

_Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_Attached are your results for the Ordinary Wizarding Levels exam._

Pass Grades

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

Fail Grades

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Astronomy: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: D_

_Herbology: A_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Congratulations, you have gotten 7 out of a possible 9 O.W.L's, you are now allowed to choose your classes for your next year at Hogwarts. Attached, is your book list for your classes that you will need. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagle_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Mrs. Weasley was looking over Ginny's shoulder while she read the list to herself. "Congratulations, Ginny!" she said, enveloping he daughter in a warm hug.

"Yeah, way to go" Ron said, giving her a warm smile.

"Congratulations, I knew you could do it." Hermione said, giving Ginny a hug when Mrs. Weasley was done.

"Yeah, way to go" Harry said, giving her a grin.

"Thanks guys, but Mum, these books are pretty expensive" Ginny said, handing her mother the list.

"We'll manage" Mrs. Weasley said, glancing over the list.

"Go on and open your list's guys" Ginny said.

"Oh yeah…right" Ron said, tearing open his letter, "Hey, I'm the seventh year prefect still!"

"Good job Ron…'Mione what does your letter say?" Harry said, glancing over at Hermione.

Hermione had yet to open her letter, she was to scared, "I can't, it's too hard" she said, glancing at the floor.

"Yes you can, just breathe" Harry said, patting her on the back. Hermione appreciated his gesture, and started to open the letter.

It took her a good five minutes to finally finish opening the letter. "OK, here it goes." she said. She took in word for word what the letter had to offer, and dropped it when she was done, only to have Harry pick it up and read it aloud.

"_Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have acquired the position pf Head Girl for your seventh year class. You are hereby equipped with the following responsibilities:_

_You will share a common room with the Head Boy; with a password you both will choose. I will show you to your common room after the feast._

_You shall choose the patrol times of the other Prefects and yourself._

_Your curfew will be extended to fit your patrol times, if you choose to take a late shift._

_You will plan all Hogsmeade trips, and any extracurricular activities that you please._

_You will have to prepare a speech to read at the end of the year graduation_

_You will plan all prefect meeting, starting immediately_

I hope that you will take these responsibilities seriously. You are to report to the Prefect's compartment at the beginning of the train ride to Hogwarts and inform them of their duties, that you are well aware of.

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva McGonagle_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"'Mione…you did it!"Harry said, "But where is your badge?"

Hermione showed them the golden broach with the Hogwarts crest engraved into it.

"Does it say who's Head Boy?" Ron asked in eagerness.

"No" Harry and Hermione both answered.

"Congrats Herms!" Ginny said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, a job well done dear." Mrs. Weasley said, joining in on the group hug.

"Harry, you still have to open your letter." Ron said, turning everyone's attention to Harry.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, tearing open his letter. When he did, he saw something fall onto the ground, making a CLING noise.

When that noise was made, everyone looked to the floor and saw a shiny gold badge…

"Oh," Ron said,

"My" Ginny said,

"Goodness" Mrs. Weasley finished.


	8. The Forbidden Gift

Hermione slowly took in the scene that was unfolding in front of her. _' Harry is Head Boy'_ that was a thought she'd never thought would enter her mind. But, she figured it was better than Ron…that would just be weird.

Harry was just as shocked, if not more, than Hermione. He slowly picked up the badge and took it in; it was indeed a Head Boy badge. Ginny was the first one to speak.

"Umm…congrats Harry," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Gin," Harry started, "but I don't get it."

"Get what dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why would I get the Head Boy position if I was never a prefect?" As if answering his question, a note fell from the envelope that was in his hand. He picked it up and read it thoroughly:

'_Harry,_

_I bet you are inquiring why you are being handed the position of Head Boy. It is because I have my full confidence that you will not abuse the power that this position holds. If you are receiving this letter with your badge, that means that I'm not there to tell you myself, as for that, I'm truly sorry. Although, I do have the fullest confidence in you to finally defeat Tom and avenge the death of those who have perished at the tip of his wand. I, also, have been keeping something from you. I found a riddle while we were on our travels together and I, myself, couldn't figure it out. I hope it will help you with your journey to find the last Horcrux._

_'A treasure hidden lost and gone,_

_ Forever destroyed by point of wand._

_ Doing evil and never done,_

_ Only safe in the hands of the one.'_

_Your friend,_

Albus Dumbledore

Harry put down the letter and walked silently to his room. When he left, Hermione picked up the letter, read it, and set it down silently. She followed Harry up to his room and quietly knocked.

She didn't get an answer, but she let herself in anyways. She came to find Harry slouching on the side of his bed, head buried in his hands, shaking slightly. She walked over to him and sat by his side, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Harry felt at ease when he was in Hermione's embrace, he felt that everything was going to be okay.

They stayed like that until Hermione spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that was between them.

"It's going to be okay Harry, we'll get through this."

Harry only nodded head still down. Hermione took in the sight before her, the boy she first met on the train had grown up, matured, yet at the mention of the former headmaster he fled to a closed off space.

"I…I hope so, 'Mione, I really hope so," Harry shakily said, finally daring to look her in the eye.

Hermione gave him a warm smile, "Are you going to join me on the train or will I have to give a speech all by myself?"

Harry smiled also, "You're most likely going to say most of the speech anyways."

Hermione playfully punched him and replied with a smirk, "You have too much self-esteem for your own good."

'_If I had too much self-esteem, we'd be snogging by now,' _Harry thought, instead of saying that, he gave his own smirk and answered, "And that's why you love me."

Hermione blushed, but hid it by giggling lightly, _'I do love you…If only I could pick up the courage to tell you.'_

"We should get downstairs. Molly said that we'd go shopping this afternoon in Diagon Ally," Hermione said, getting off of the bed.

"Uhh, yeah," Harry said following Hermione's lead and getting off of the bed.

They walked side-by-side all the way down the stairs into the kitchen, where they were met with three very confused redheads.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered for Harry.

Ron didn't believe Hermione's words, but he would talk to both of them later.

"Well, get your coats on, we're going to Diagon Ally," Mrs.Weasley said.

Everyone else had flooed after lunch. Harry was currently brushing the dust off his clothes when Hermione fell out of the fireplace and landed right on top of him.

Harry felt a slight tug in the front of his pants when Hermione landed on him. He quickly helped Hermione up and pulled his sweater down.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said, brushing off the dust.

"S' okay," Harry said.

Hermione and Harry walked side-by-side into the bookstore and immediately spotted Ginny with a humongous pile of books enchanted to follow her by Mrs.Weasley.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny smiled suggestively at Hermione.

"We had a bit of a mishap getting out of the fireplace," Hermione answered.

"What kind of mishap?" Ginny asked, being her usual nosy self.

"I fell out of the fireplace and landed right on Harry…sorry" she apologized.

"I already said that it was okay 'Mione" Harry said, giving her a warm smile.

That smile gave Hermione butterflies, but she tried not to show it. Ginny noticed.

"Harry, do you mind if I steal Herms for a sec?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Sure," Harry said, "I need to find my schoolbooks anyway. See you later 'Mione" Harry disappeared behind the nearest bookshelf.

"Bye." Hermione said, staring at Harry's retreating form.

"You have it bad." Ginny stated, giving Hermione a smirk.

"Huh?" Hermione broke her off her gaze of Harry and turned to Ginny.

"I rest my case." Ginny said, still smirking.

"What case?" Hermione asked.

"You, my dear" Ginny said.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Why am I a case again?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I never told you" Ginny said.

"Then tell me." Hermione urged.

"My answer is currently looking at Defense Against the Dark Arts books" Ginny motioned to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "That is why I am a case…because of Harry?"

"Yes, good girl…you get a cookie," Ginny said.

Hermione gave Ginny a glare, in which Ginny returned with a statement, "You have been giving him longing gases and are fazed when he speaks. Either he is as thick as Ron…or he is too preoccupied thinking of you to notice,"

Hermione thought about that for a second before replying, "Uhh…" was all she could think of saying. Ginny did have a point…that's new.

Harry was walking through the bookshelves; he really did need to get his schoolbooks. But a certain voice drifted his attention elsewhere.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded from the other side of the bookcase, "That is why I am a case…because of Harry?" Harry was now interested in this conversation.

"Yes, good girl…you get a cookie" Ginny's voice said.

_A cookie? _Harry thought.

"You have been giving him longing gazes and are fazed when he speaks" _She does?_ "Either Harry is as thick as Ron…or he is to preoccupied thinking of you to notice."

Harry listened for Hermione's answer.

"Uhh…"

'_Uhh…' that's all she can say? _Harry thought, _unless…OH MERLIN!_

"Ginny, this isn't necessary," Hermione stated.

"Yes it is." Ginny said.

After their 'private' conversation, Ginny dragged Hermione to Madame Malikin's and insisted that she'd buy something. They reached the 'Muggle Clothing' section that had just been added.

"Now, lets get shopping!" Ginny said, starting to search through the racks.

Hermione reluctantly followed and started looking through the racks as well.

Ginny started to pile up clothes by the nearest dressing room and ushered Hermione in.

"I'll hand you clothes and you try them on, okay?" Ginny explained, as though she was talking to a newborn child…but in Hermione's defense…she really was new to the shopping thing.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea." Hermione said.

"Trust me."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. Ginny left the dressing room and started to pile the clothes under the door in front of her. She dug through the pile of clothes and found a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

When Hermione stepped out, Ginny slightly shook her head. "You are a hard egg to crack aren't you?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione gave Ginny an inquisitive look.

"I mean…you NEVER show off your body. This is a start though…" Ginny said, looking Hermione over once more. The t-shirt she was wearing was tight enough to show off her curves, but not too tight as to make her look like a slut. The blue jeans she was wearing fit her perfectly…but were a little plain.

Hermione gave Ginny a glare.

"I think Harry will drop dead when he sees you though," Ginny said, "But you need to get a few skirts to show off your legs."

"NO, that is the one thing I will not do…wear a skirt." Hermione exclaimed, taking the signature Hermione pose (hands on her hips and giving off a glare that could kill).

"You wear the Hogwarts skirt," Ginny pointed out.

"Because it is uniform." Hermione defended.

Ginny realized that she couldn't win an argument with a witch like Hermione, so she dropped the subject. "So just pick out some cute jeans and t-shirts so that we can go."

"Okay, simple enough." Hermione turned back into the dressing room and put on her regular clothes.

She found it quite hard to find a simple jean and t-shirt combination; almost all of the clothes Ginny had picked out for her were skirts that were a tad too short, and tiny halter-tops.

After five grueling minutes of looking through the pile of clothes, Hermione picked out three pairs of jeans, one black and two blue, and five t-shirts, all plain white, blue, and green.

Hermione left the changing room and met Ginny so that they could leave. "About time." Ginny said.

"It's not my fault that you picked out clothes that would make me look like a slut…no offence." Hermione retorted, adding the apology after she realized that Ginny was wearing one of those short skirts.

Ginny brushed the comment off and led Hermione to the front of the shop to pay for her 'new' wardrobe. After they did that, they walked back to Flourish and Blotts to meet the others and finish shopping…for school stuff.

Throughout the whole trip, Harry had been acting strange…and Hermione was curious as to why.

"Harry, are you okay mate…you've been acting weird." Ron commented. As soon as the words left his mouth, the conversations that were currently going on in between the Weasley's and Hermione halted. Everyone's ears were wide open as to hear Harry's response.

"Nothing, just tired is all." Harry answered, glancing around the glaring eyes. _Maybe I should just tell 'Mione…but not here _he thought.

With that thought in mind, Harry walked over to Hermione and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you later."

Hermione felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her cheeks blush when she heard Harry's baritone in her ear. She nodded nonetheless, hoping that no one noticed. They did…except Ron…

Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione's reaction to Harry. _They are so met for each other, _she thought; _I just hope Ron will deal with it well_.

As soon as they all got back to the Burrow, Harry decided to take a shower to collect his thoughts.

As the warm water poured down upon him, he started to have an inner battle of thoughts about if he should tell Hermione or not.

_Maybe I should tell her about how I know _was the thought that started the argument.

_Maybe…or you could just break Ron's heart _His rhetorical side stated.

_Who really cares? Hermione likes ME…I think._

_But Ron likes Hermione too._

Harry let out a deep sigh, _but I love her. _

You love her?

_Yes…I love Hermione_

The rhetorical side fell silent.

_I have to tell her._

Harry turned the hot water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wiped the steam off of the mirror above the sink and sighed. Just as he was about to take the towel off to dry his hair…

A feminine gasp was heard right behind him. As he turned around, he came face-to-face with the very girl that has been in his thoughts almost all summer…Hermione.

"OH HARRY! I am so sorry…I didn't think anyone was in here." Hermione caught herself staring at Harry's Quidditch toned body, covered in a mere towel…

_BAD THOUGHTS! Stop thinking of him like this. _

"Its okay 'Mione." Harry said, blushing.

"I'll just go…yeah…go." Hermione said, as if convincing herself. She closed the door behind her and ran off down the hall.

Harry smiled to himself and took off his towel to dry off his hair. All the while thinking of Hermione…what a surprise.

"Oh. My. God." Hermione gasped as she closed the door to Ginny's room. She had just sprinted from the bathroom door all the way down the hall to Ginny's room…she needed to get in shape.

"What…what is it?" Ginny set down yet another _Witch Weekly _magazine and gazed at Hermione, giving her full attention to her.

"I…saw…Harry…towel…" Hermione panted.

"Huh?" Ginny asked, _Great…now I'm talking like Hermione._

"I-I saw Harry in nothing but a towel, completely bare chested…muscle chested…with abs and-"

"HERMS!" Ginny interrupted Hermione's near rant, "You're rambling."

"Sorry…it's just…" Hermione tried to explain, but couldn't think of the words, her thoughts were elsewhere.

"I stand by my case." Ginny said through a smirk worthy of a Malfoy.

"WHAT CASE?!" Hermione screamed.

Ginny lifted her two index fingers and pushed them together, twisting them so that it looked like the two fingers were snogging.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, motioning towards the two fingers that Ginny was controlling.

"You are so clueless." Ginny said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"How am I clueless…" Hermione inquired.

"Because whenever I talk about Harry or relationships in general, you pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Ginny explained.

"But I _don't _get what you're talking about."

"First of all _this_" Ginny again lifted her two index fingers and pushed them together, twisting them, "Means that you two are snogging."

Hermione gave her a glare, "H-"

Ginny cut her off, "And second of all the 'case' is you and Harry."

Hermione quickly responded so that she couldn't be interrupted, "First of all," Hermione said in a mock-Ginny tone, "I don't want to snog Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to cut in, "Y-"

"Second of all, there is no case…and if there was, it would be a minor one."

"So you think there is a case." Ginny stated with yet another smirk.

"I never said…hang on…are you reading between the lines again?"

"No, I'm just pointing out the obvious." Ginny said.

"Once again, you're impossible." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I do try."

Harry walked downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny talking in hushed tones on the sofa. As soon as they noticed his presence, they stopped abruptly.

"I need to go in the kitchen to help Mum." Ginny stated while smiling at Hermione and leaving the room.

Harry and Hermione were alone in the living room when Harry went to accompany Hermione on the sofa.

"Hermione…can I talk to you?" Harry asked while putting Hermione's hand in between his own.

"Umm…sure." Hermione said, stuttering. _I hope this is about what I think it is. _

"It's about us." Harry said in a quiet voice that Hermione could scarcely hear.

"What about us?" Hermione asked.

Gathering up all of the Gryffindor courage he had in him, he said the thing that he'd wanted to get out for the longest time, "Hermione…I think…I lo-"

Harry started saying until someone with ginger-red hair burst into the room and interrupted their 'private' conversation.


	9. Back to Reality

"Dinner is ready dears," Mrs

"Dinner is ready dears," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen door, "Oh, I'm sorry...did I interrupt something?" she looked at them with a certain knowing...a glow...in her eyes. Weird.

"Nothing...you weren't interrupting anything, Molly" Harry answered, a little too quickly.

"Oh...well then, wash up."

With that said, Mrs. Weasley left Harry and Hermione alone once again. Tension built up in the room as Hermione waited for Harry to finish what he was going to say. But that moment never came, he just sat, looking down at the worn carpet on the floor.

After a few minutes, Harry finally looked up and spoke, but not the words Hermione was hoping to hear, "We should better wash up then," Harry let go of his gentle grip on Hermione's hand, and both felt that they missed the contact. He quickly stood up and made his way upstairs to the washroom, when Hermione called out to him.

"Wait." Hermione stood up and followed Harry's footsteps until she was a mere foot away from him. Harry felt his back tense up, and turned around, and came to stare, once again, into those chocolate eyes.

Hermione quickly thought over what she was going to say, and came up with a statement that got straight to the point, "What were you going to say...about us?"

Harry, too, thought over quickly what his response should be...but his courage was gone. The courage he had built up in the past few weeks quickly vanished from inside of him.

"That I think...um..." Harry stuttered, looking at the floor once again, "Never mind, I'll tell you later." Harry turned his back on her and began his ascent on the stairs before Hermione could utter a sound. Hermione just stood there for a few moments before sitting back down on the sofa and pondering her thoughts.

_What was he going to say?_  
_That he is madly in love with you._  
_No..._  
_Yes._  
_Why would he say a thing like that?_  
_Because he loves you...DUH. Didn't you read the list that he wrote?_  
_I don't know if it's his list..._  
_Oh bullocks! You know that calligraphy a mile away...he wrote it and you know it._  
_But-_  
_No buts! If Molly hadn't interrupted...you'd be snogging Harry by now._  
_I DON'T WANT TO SNOG HARRY!_  
_Sure..._  
Her inner war with her self-conscience was interrupted by a faint sound of footsteps descending the stairs. Hermione quickly turned around, only to find that it was Ginny. Ginny sat down next to Hermione with a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on her face and started to interrogate...good old Ginny.

"So..."

"'So...' what?" Hermione questioned, looking into Ginny's electric blue eyes.

"What happened with Harry? Did you kiss? Did you snog? Did he confess his undying love for you? Did he-" Ginny started to question, only to be interrupted by Hermione's quiet voice. It was so quiet, that Ginny had to strain her ears so that she could make out what Hermione was trying to say.

"Absolutely nothing." was all that Hermione said, before she looked away from Ginny's gaze, and to the window that lay on the other side of the living room.

"You're lying." Ginny stated, bringing Hermione's gaze back to her once again. But when Ginny saw the look on Hermione's face, she knew that it was true...

"I wish I was." Hermione got up off of her comfortable seat on the sofa and ascended the stairs that Harry had only just climbed five minutes ago. But to Hermione, it felt like an eternity.

Ginny wanted to hear the full story, but decided to let Hermione be and cope with what just happened. She would get answers...after all...she was _the _Ginny Weasley.

Hermione spent the next few days waiting, and waiting, and waiting for Harry to speak with her once more. But to her dissappointment...he never did, not once. He would glance at her on occasion, a polite smile or two, but not word was uttered in her direction...not one.

No one knew what was going on, only Hermione and Harry knew. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Harry was always good at hiding his feelings when he wanted too. Hermione was also...but Ginny and Mrs. Weasley could tell that Hermione's once glistening white smile, was now false, with no meaning at all.

"GET OUT OF BED RON!" Ginny yelled on the late morning of September first. That's right, September first, the day the four teens would be returning to their home-away-from-home...Hogwarts.

"SPIDERS!" Ron yelled in response. Ginny only rolled her eyes, as did Harry. "There aren't any spiders Ron" Ginny replied coolly.

"B...but they want me to-" Ron started, before being interrupted by a smirking Harry.

"Tap-dance...we know Ron."

As soon as the last syllable left Harry's lips, Hermione appeared in the doorway. She was already dressed and showered, unlike the three that stood before her. Hermione was wearing the jeans she'd bought with Ginny at Diagon Ally, and a Gryffindor sweater.

Harry caught her glance for a moment, just a moment. But before Hermione, or anyone else could utter a word, he brushed past Hermione and made his way down the hallway to use the washroom.

"What's up with him?" Ron asked, now fully awake. His comment was directed at Hermione, but all she gave was a shrug. Ginny was the only one who answered with a truthful "I don't know."

Ron, too, shrugged and pushed his covers off of him. He also brushed past Hermione and followed Harry to the washroom, with intent on talking to him about a certain brown-haired witch.

Ginny took this as the perfect opportunity to crack Hermione into telling her what happened, and motioned for her to come and sit with her on Harry's bed. Hermione complied, and took Ginny's offer, waiting for the intetrogation to begin.

"What happened..." she started.

"Nothing, like I said before...we talked." Hermione answered, hoping to get Ginny off of her case. But, unfortunately for her...Ginny was as stubborn as Ron was thick, so Ginny spoke again.

"Talked about what?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow, she realized that this wasn't the time to act cocky, and quickly lowered it.

"Just...stuff is all." Hermione said, looking at Harry's orange wool blanket and fiddling with it in-between her fingers.

"What kind of stuff?" Ginny interrogated once more, looking intently at how Hermione was fiddling with the covers of Harry's bed.

"Nothing." Hermione stated, stopping her finger's from touching the blanket.

"Bullocks...Herms, you know, as well as I do that that is a lie." Ginny said, trying to look in Hermione's eyes. But Hermione was successfully avoiding any eye contact from the fiery red-head.

"I-" Hermione started to retort, only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Hermione...you have to tell me if you want my help." Ginny stated.

This statement made Hermione's gaze float up to Ginny's. She let out a sigh and a slight nod, "If it'll stop your nagging...then fine, I'll tell you."

Ginny clapped and bounced up and down slightly on the bed, making her and Hermione move up and down atop of the springs a little. Hermione only smiled at her friend's gesture and started to speak. As soon as she started to look Ginny straight in the eyes, Ginny stopped and looked at her...intent on hearing the whole thing.

"Right after you left to 'help your mum in the kitchen', Harry accompanied me on the couch and started to speak. He told me he wanted to talk...about us. I was nervous as to what he might say, but I nodded and said 'sure' anyways." Hermione started, recalling the scene in her head that only took place a few nights before.

"He placed both hands on mine, one on top, and one on the bottom and grasped them gently. He then started to stutter and I could barely understand what he was saying..." Hermione paused, recalling the mere seconds before Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Ginny, however, didn't like the silence that followed Hermione's gaze to the floor and impatiently persuaded her to say more.

"AND?!"

Hermione knew Ginny didn't mean to say that so loud, so she shrugged it off and continued her story. "Your mum came in and told us that dinner was ready...Harry was silent for a few moments, and then got up to leave. I stopped him and asked him to tell me what he was about to say...he hesitated...started to say it, but then said 'I'll tell you later' and walked away. He hasn't spoken to me since..." Hermione started to tear up, unbeknownst to Ginny, because she was outraged.

"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed, fire present in her eyes, "My _mum_ interrupted?"

"Yes..." Hermione replied, startled with Ginny's reaction.

"I am _so _sorry!" Ginny said, a regretful look now replacing the fire that was present in her eyes a few seconds previous.

"S'ok...I suppose..." Hermione trailed off.

"No it's not okay." Ginny stated, "If Harry was gonna say what I think he was gonna say...you'd be snogging in our broom shed right now."

"I'm not going to comment on that statement." Hermione replied. Ginny knew she was referring to her reference to her and Harry snogging...she smirked.

"The point is...you'd be in Harry's arms right now, you'd be happy, you'd be...loved." Ginny said, looking at Hermione for how she would respond.

It was rare when Ginny sounded so wise, so when she finished her statement, Hermione took it all in...not such a good idea. "Great...now your going to make me cry." Hermione said, starting to tear up in her eyes.

"No...don't cry" Ginny said, seeing the tears that were now clearly present in Hermione's eyes. Ginny started to put her arms around Hermione, when a certain raven-haired bespectacled boy came into the room.

When Harry closed the door to the washroom, he quickly brushed his teeth and took a five minute shower. When he finished putting a charm to dry his hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Harry...mate...you in there?" Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Harry contemplated letting him in...he couldn't just tell Ron that he was mad about how he acted around Hermione...because he was sure that was why Ron was there. He wouldn't be there just to see what he was doing...it _was _a washroom.

"Yeah" Harry said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Are you decent?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry repeated.

"Then can I come in...we need to talk." Harry didn't like the sound of Ron's statement. He somehow knew that this was going to be over Hermione.

"Yeah." Harry said a third time. He quickly unlocked the door with a silent _Alohamora_ and Ron came in with a look of concern and...rage?

"Ron...what is this about?" Harry inquired.

"You should know." Ron said, hate leaking out of every word.

"No...I-I don't." Harry lied.

"Its about Herms..." Ron started. _Looks like I was right _Harry thought to himself.

"What about her?" Harry questioned.

"Do you like her?" Ron asked, getting straight to the point. Boy, are the Weasley's alike.

"She's one of my best mates..." Harry dumbly said. He and Ron both knew that that wasn't why Ron was intruding on Harry's time in the washroom. So, Ron corrected his statement.

"No, do you _like _her?" Ron emphasized the word 'like', so that Harry got the point.

"Ron, you know I don't...I would never do that to you." Harry lied once more. His guilt was building up in him so that he felt like he was going to explode.

"I know that...but I don't trust your word...I don't know why, but I just don't believe you." Ron stated. He had yet to tell Harry that he overheard Hermione and Ginny's conversation...and wasn't planning on it just yet.

"Ron-" Harry started, he couldn't think of what to say to make Ron believe him. After all...he was lying most of the conversation. It came as a shock to both boys when Harry spoke again, "I am you best mate. I have been your best mate since we were eleven...does that mean _anything _to you? I have _never _lied to you about these types of things. Who did I tell first when I had a crush on Cho?" Harry paused as to let Ron answer his statement. He complied.

"Me."

"Who did I tell first when I got my dad's old map?"

"Me."

"And who-"

"Okay, okay...I get it." Ron said. Luckily for Harry...Ron believed every lie that was leaking out of Harry's words. Harry was grateful for that, but he knew he had to tell Ron one day...just not today.

"I'm sorry mate, but I couldn't think of any other reason as to why you have been avoiding Herms." Ron was right...oh no.

"Its okay mate...just try to come up with different conclusions when me and 'Mione aren't on speaking terms, kay?" Harry asked...no...begged of him.

"Yeah...I'll just, leave you to your business." Ron said, looking at Harry with a towel wrapped around his waist. He left, thinking about how he still had to confront Hermione. _One down...one to go._

Harry shook his head, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly dressed and made his way down the hall to finish packing. But when he came into his room...he found Hermione crying atop his bed. Completely forgetting why he was avoiding speaking to her, Harry rushed over to her side.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Y-you sho-should k-know" Hermione said coldly through sobs. Without a second thought, she wiggled out of Ginny's comforting embrace and stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?" Harry asked dumbly. He knew what he did, but he wanted to know why it was affecting her so much...Ginny was his only hope.

Unfortunately for him, she just shook her head and spoke a single sentence, "Like Hermione said...'you _should _know'...you are the cause of it all." She said this as cold as Hermione had. And she too walked out of the room, leaving Harry all by himself.

"You first Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley scooted Harry forward so that he had a clear view of platform 9 ¾. Harry ran through the cloumn and felt the familiar rush when he stepped onto the platform.

Ron followed Harry lead, and then Ginny followed Ron. But before Hermione could follow the other's retreating forms, Mrs. Weasley put a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, " Follow your heart."

Before Hermione could answer Mrs. Weasley's little 'advice', she was being pushed through the barrier. She, like the others was welcomed with the familiar red steam engine and realized that the others were only a few meters away. Hermione rushed her cart along the platform and caught up with them just before they handed their things over to the guard.

They were helped one-by-one onto the train and pulled their luggage along the narrow hallway. They found a compartment that was only occupied with Luna Lovegood. Since being in the DA, they had become quite good friends with Luna, so they quickly joined her. Hermione sat next to Ginny, while Harry sat next to Ron. Luna was sitting next to Ginny.

After a few minutes of quiet talk, Hermione realized that it was time to go to the Heads Compartment. "Harry we have to go." Hermione hesitated to say. She didn't want to deal with Harry right now...not after this morning's episode.

"Oh, okay." Harry said_. Maybe I can finally talk to 'Mione_. Harry thought to himself. They both bid farewell to their friends and set off down the hallway. Harry tried to engage Hermione in conversation...she didn't like that very much.

"Come on 'Mione...at least_ talk _to me." Harry persuaded. She kept on looking forward, acting as if Harry didn't even exist. In her world...he was as dead.

"'Mione..." Harry said. He then stepped in front her, blocking her path. When she moved right, he followed. It continued like this for a few moments, until Hermione had had enough.

"Just get out of my way." Harry could barely hear her, but he did.

"She speaks!" He exclaimed, he didn't realize how cocky that sounded until Hermione spoke.

"Just shut up, and get out of my way." She said through clenched teeth.

Harry just looked around and settled on the empty compartment to the right of them. "We're here." He said, glancing at the door marked _Prefects Compartment. _She followed his gaze, and sure enough, he was right. She pushed past him and slid the door open to reveal an empty compartment. But before she could leave and escape Harry's questioning, Harry slid the door closed and stood in front of her.

His emerald eyes connected with her chocolate ones and he saw the sadness, the rejection. And he couldn't help but think _I caused that. _He quickly motioned to the seat that she was currently standing next to, and she hastely sat down.

"Just make it quick, the prefects should be here any minute." Hermione said, glaring at the floor.

"Hermione, I am so, so sorry for avoiding you these past few days...I-I don't know what came over me." Harry started, "I just wish that I could take it all back..."

"But you can't, can you?" Hermione coldly asked, her eyes dancing with fire. Harry just looked down at the wooden floorboards of the compartment, and remained silent.

"There might be one way..." Hermione said after a good five minutes of awkward silence.

"What?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes.

"You can tell me what you were going to say that night." Hermione said, finally daring to look into his eyes. He looked up to find her looking at him intently, he knew he had to say something...anything...but no words would come out.

Instead, he gathered up enough the most courage as he could muster and leaned foreword...closer...closer...closer...Hermione couldn't stand it, she leaned forward and connected her lips with his.

Harry was surprised with Hermione's actions, but he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He started to get up, Hermione following his actions, and soon they were both standing up and kissing...Hermione was kissing Harry...Harry was kissing Hermione.

Harry gently pushed Hermione against the compartment wall and she moaned a little. That moan was all Harry needed to lick her bottom lip and ask for entrance into her sacred mouth. Before they knew it, their tongues were intertwining and exploring all new territory. Harry's hands found their way onto Hermione's waist and her hands followed their own route into his unruly locks.

Harry slowly traced kisses from her mouth onto her cheeks, then her chin, and the to the neap of her neck where he found the sensitive spot and gently kissed it. Hermione inclined her neck to the side to allow him better access and he obliged to her action. Hermione's lips missed Harry's lips on them, so she tugged his hair lightly and pulled him forward into another kiss.

But before Harry could deepen the kiss, the door of the compartment started to rattle, signaling that someone was coming in. Harry and Hermione both quickly pulled away and straightened up, so they didn't look like they were just snogging the hell out of each other.

But what they came to find was the last person they expected to see on the Hogwarts Express. When the door slid open, they immediately recognized the blond hair, and piercing silver eyes...


	10. Playing With Fire

As soon as Harry got over the initial shock that was Draco Malfoy, he began his revenge

As soon as Harry got over the initial shock that was Draco Malfoy, he began his revenge. Before anyone could utter a sound, Harry punched Draco square in the face. Since Draco wasn't as strong as Harry obviously was, it took him a few moments to get off the floor. As soon as he did, though, Harry punched him again, this time in the stomach; knocking the wind right out of him.

Now, Hermione hated Malfoy as much as the next person. But she also hated fighting in a school environment...it was a misuse of education. "Harry stop!" she screamed, tugging on his shirt, pulling him from within reaching distance of Malfoy.

"Oh, does Potty here have a girlfriend to help him?" Malfoy smirkly commented.

"Shut up ferret!" Hermione snidely remarked.

"Oh, hit a sore note did I?" Malfoy questioned, quirking an eyebrow. When Harry and Hermione only stared daggers at him, his suspicions were confirmed. "Thought so."

Harry tried to get out of Hermione's grip, "Let me go 'Mione, he murdered Dumbledore!"

"For your information, Potty," Malfoy spoke up, "I never murdered _anyone_."

"Y-"

But before Harry could retort, the prefects started to file into the compartment. Hermione let go of Harry just as a Huffelpuff greeted them with a wave. Malfoy took this as a sign to slip out of Harry and Hermione's prying eyes. He quickly found a seat towards the back of the compartment where Pansy Parkenson was currently occupying and was enveloped by the shadows.

Harry, after exchanging some polite 'Hello's with the other prefects, searched the compartment for the ferret. Nothing. "Shit," he mumbled to himself. He then heard Hermione speak from beside him.

"Welcome prefects. May I be the first to say congratulations on your positions. But with great power comes great responsibility...as said in Spiderman." Hermione got a look of confusion from the crowd. But beside her, she heard Harry chuckle, which gave her the strength to continue, "I am Hermione Granger, and this" -she motioned to Harry- "is Harry Potter, and we will be your Heads this school year."

Hermione's speech was brilliant, in Harry's opinion. But, he was still stealing glances around the room, wanting to spot Draco in the crowd. He was pulled out of his expedition by Hermione's voice, "Would you like to add anything, Harry?" she asked, looking in his direction.

"Um...no...no, I think you covered it all, 'Mione." Harry said, smiling at her direction. She nodded and continued to speak;

"I have your patrolling schedule's, so see me before you leave." Hermione made her way to the door of the compartment, and handed each prefect his or her schedule. Draco, unfortunately, slipped by and wasn't seen nor heard by either of them.

"Where is the ferret?" Harry angrily asked, when the last prefect left the compartment.

"Just let it go, Harry. We'll see him at the feast." Hermione put a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. They both felt a tiny shock being sent through their bodies at the contact, so Hermione quickly pulled away.

They both had a moment of realization of what they had done just ten minutes ago...how awkward. They also both come to think what would've happened if Malfoy hadn't of come...oh what a pickle they were in.

"Umm...we should go back to the compartment." Harry suggested lightly.

"Y-yeah." Hermione shakily replied.

So they silently made their way down the narrow corridor, and passed compartments filled with anxious students awaiting the departure at Hogwarts. When they arrived inside the compartment, Ron and Luna were arguing about Thestrals and Ginny had her face in _a Witch Weekly_ magazine. Harry and Hermione were noticed a few moments later when the three's attention was drawn to them.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny asked, her eyes just barley seen over her magazine.

"Fine." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ginny only nodded and got back to her reading. Luna spoke next, "Are you sure...you look a bit flushed."

Ginny, again, lifted her attention from her magazine to Harry and Hermione. Sure enough, they were slightly scarlet...at least in the cheeks. Ginny also noticed that Hermione's neck...appeared a purple spot...a bruise_? No_... Ginny thought to herself.

"Um...I'm fine...you 'Mione?" Harry answered, turning towards Hermione. He, also, noticed the hickie on her neck and became wide eyed. Harry swiftly scratched the right side of his neck.

Hermione was completely clueless until Harry scratched his neck. She saw it all the time in muggle movies; she had a hickie from her and Harry's heated snog session. She quickly moved her hair so that it covered the mark on her neck and answered Harry's question. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" she also answered with a question.

"I was just wondering..." Luna defended. Harry shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes, they both took seats by their friends; Harry by Ron and Hermione by Ginny.

As Ginny felt the cushion beside her sink slightly by Hermione's weight, she thought, _She is in so mutch trouble..._

The rest of the train ride for Harry and Hermione was full of daring glances at the other. But every time they caught each other's eyes, they turned away and blushed. Nobody noticed this interaction...nobody except for Ginny. Harry and Hermione were both replaying their 'moment' in their heads, and they both thought about what might happen if Malfoy hadn't interrupted...

"We're here!" came Ron's voice, pulling Harry and Hermione out of their trance. Without another word, the foursome got off the train and headed for the Thestral-drawn carriages.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione whispered urgently to Harry. He felt the hair's on his neck stand up when Hermione's warm breath tickled his ear, but he answered nonetheless. "Yeah?"

"We are supposed to monitor everyone getting off of the train...ya know, show them their way and stuff." Hermione informed Harry.

"Oh yeah." Harry answered, even though he didn't know what there duties were. To be honest, he was too shocked at the discovery of becoming Head boy...

They both bid their friends farewell and headed off, standing in the middle of the platform and helping the younger years get onto the carriages and the boats. Harry looked down at the first and second years, and thought out loud, "Were we ever that small?"

Hermione was startled when Harry spoke. She answered nonetheless, but scarcely quiet, "We were..."

"Hard to imagine..." Harry spoke again, trying to engage her in conversation.

"Not really...after all...our first year was very memorable." Hermione said with a giggle present in her voice.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say...'Yeah, getting the Sorcerer's Stone out of Quirrel's hands was very exciting' didn't sound like such a smart remark. So, Harry just smiled back and continued to direct the first year's towards Hagrid...although he was kinda hard to miss. For some time they remained in silence, only exchanging an awkward look or two. When the platform was clear of all student's, Harry and Hermione found the carriage that contained Ron, Ginny, and Luna.

After ten minutes of small talk, and knowing glares from Ginny, the four students arrived at Hogwarts. They all flocked to the Great Hall and were welcomed with the same floating candles above their heads. But, instead of Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table, Pro- I mean, Headmistress Mcgonagle was occupying the seat.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all found their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and waited until the first year's came into the hall. After about five minutes, they all heard the large doors to the Great Hall open, and about fifty first years came into the hall. Professor Sprout was leading them all in, glancing back every so often and giving the new students friendly smiles. The sorting hat was placed on the three-legged stool and Professor Sprout began to speak. "Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and be sorted into your houses." The first years glanced around, as the Great Hall fell silent.

"Allison, Danielle" Professor sprout said, and a scrawny little girl, who had curly blond and very pale skin. Harry found himself dosing off during the ceremony, despite constant nudges from Ron. Finally, after about thirty minutes of sorting, the last name was called, "Zillinski, Noah", he was sorted into Ravencalw.

"Now, I know that we are all very hungry, and with that I say...tuck in." Professor Mcgonagle said, raising her voice so that she was heard throughout the whole hall. After the last word was mentioned, she clapped her hands twice, and the feast began. Despite the gasps of the first years, the hall was quiet for a moment, but filled with conversation after everyone was finished picking what they wanted to eat.

Harry looked at Hermione more than once, admiring the way that she cut her food so delicately with her hands, lifted up to her mouth, and chewed it with her teeth. Oh how he wanted to be that peice of chicken...

"Harry?" Ginny asked from beside Hermione. At the sound of Harry's name, Hermione's head shot up, and she hastily swallowed her chicken that was currently in her mouth.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his gaze turning to Ginny.

"Are you okay...you seemed to be st-"

"I'm fine." Harry cut-in, stopping Ginny mid-sentence. Ginny was startled at what Harry did, but shook it off when she noticed Ron was also listening into the conversation. So, Ginny nodded and went back to eating her second helping of green beans. Hermione and Harry's eyes met, and seem ed to connect for a moment, until they both looked down, so that no one would notice their strange behavior.

An hour later, Mcgonagle spoke once again, "Prefects, would you please lead your houses to the dormitories. And I would like to have a word with the Head Boy and Girl."

Harry and Hermione smiled at Ginny and Ron and headed to the heads table while pushing through the students heading in the opposite direction. They reached Mcgonagle after a few minutes of being pushed and shoved.

"Congratulations to both of you." Mcgonagle said with a smile, "As you are well aware, you both have to share a dormitory this year. And I bet you are wondering where that will be...so follow me." Mcgonagle started to walk at a hurried pace, so Harry and Hermione had to literally jog in order to keep up with her.

They reached the 3rd floor corridor, past the fat lady, and down a few more hallways, until they reached a portrait of a maiden in a deep violet dress. Mcgonagle spoke again while Harry and Hermione gripped their sides, "You may set your password as anything you please, just make sure it is secret...and don't tell anyone, unless you truly trust them." They both knew that she was talking about Ginny and Ron, she continued, "I trust that you will not abuse your power of having a shared dorm..." with that said, she turned and left.

"What did that mean?" Harry cluelessly asked.

Hermione smiled knowingly, but didn't reveal to him what she knew...too awkward. "What do you want the password to be?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uhh..."

"How about Harmony?" Hermione asked, not giving Harry any time to think. Harry stared confusingly at Hermione before speaking.

"Huh?" was all he could muster.

"Uhh...I just like the sound of it is all," Hermione explained dumbly.

"Oh, well...sure...why not?" Harry said, "I can't think of anything." Harry said, smiling in her direction.

Hermione blushed and turned back to the portrait, "Harmony." The portrait nodded and opened itself up. Hermione and Harry both did a double take when they entered the room. It was all scarlet and gold, from the carpet to the bewitched ceiling (which was now currently a starry night side). The over-stuffed couches and chairs were lining the fireplace in a circle, wile the fire was burning a deep orange. There was a kitchen in the corner with a single table and two chairs, a counter and a scroll. Hermione picked it up and inscribed in neat calligraphy was 'Please place your order by writing down your food choices, allow two to five minutes for food to appear.'

At the front of the dorm was a single set of stone stairs that Hermione started to climb, followed by Harry. When they reached the top of the stairs, they came upon three sets of doors, the first had _**Hermione Granger **_engraved into it, the second was just a blank door, and the third had _**Harry Potter **_engraved into it. Hermione went into hers, Harry still on her trail. "Wow" they both said at once.

The room had polished a wooden floor with a violet ornate rug covering twp-thirds of it. The walls were a deep shade of lilac with posters of famous wizard authors on them, followed by a select few Quidditch posters. Her bed was on the far-right side of the room, a dark wood one with satin violet covers and pillows. There was a desk whose wood matched the bed and was stacked with books and a single lantern. Her wardrobe was on the opposite side of the room, already packed with her clothes.

They both noticed a door on the right side, a few feet from her bed and opened it slightly. It led to a washroom that was completely wood and stone. It was medium-sized, slightly larger then her bathroom at home in width, but it was fairly long in size. The only reason that was, was because of the long counter, at which two sinks were placed a meter in length. Hermione's washroom supplies on one side, and Harry's on the other. There was a single stone shower, with a sliding glass door, and an in ground bath.

On the end wall of the washroom, they noticed another door. Harry went first this time, opening it and gasping. Hermione followed close behind and also gasped. It was Harry's room. His room was almost the exact same as Hermione's, but his walls, bed, and carpet were all different shades of green to match his eyes. The walls were aligned with pictures of he, Hermione, and Ron, and Quidditch posters too. Right at the end of his room was a very large window that indented into the wall so that he could sit down...Hermione thought she noticed one like that in her room. On the left of the window was a cage for Hedwig, big enough for her to fly around.

"Welcome home." Harry said.

"Yeah...home..." Hermione said, "Uhh...Harry can we talk?"

"Sure." He said, sitting down on his bed and motioning her to sit next to him. _You can do this_ she thought to herself, _you were put in Gryffindor...don't be a coward._  
"Hermione"

"Harry"

They said each other's name in unison. "You first." Hermione said, she didn't want to speak right now...she will later...when Harry's done.

"Okay..." _You can do this... _He thought to himself. "It's about what happened on the train..."

"With Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes furrowed.

"No, before that..."

"Oh." Hermione said, blushing.

"What I'm _trying _to say is..." Harry gathered up all of the courage he had one more time, and let it all out, "I think...I love you."


	11. Facing the Task at Hand

Hermione was stunned for a moment

Hermione was stunned for a moment. Not that she wasn't thrilled, but the words 'I Love You' can take toll on the number of sentences that a person can muster. _He said it..._she thought, smiling. Harry didn't notice Hermione's inner battle with herself, he was to busy looking at the emerald sheets of his bed.

She sighed, causing Harry's head to shoot up, "Funny..." she began. Harry was confused with her lack of response when he just basically poured his heart out to her. But, before he could ask what the heck she meant, her voice broke his train of thought. "Because I know that I am in love with you."

Harry took a few seconds to comprehend what she said. _She loves me too..._ he thought, while moving into her and capturing her lips with his. She was quick to respond by kissing him back with such love and passion, it was a wonder why he hadn't fallen off the bed. As the kiss deepened, Hermione pulled away;

"Wait..." she said, regaining her composure. She received a confused look by Harry, as he tilted his head to the side a little, she smiled and explained her actions. "I think we should talk about it first."

"Yeah...you're probably right." Harry stated. He ruffled his hair nervously and stared at her, at a loss of words again.

"First...what about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What about him?" Harry dumbly replied. Hermione, in response, sighed and looked at the carpet. "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I sure don't want to hurt him in any way." Harry stated, feeling the guilt sweep through him.

"Right..." Hermione said, "but how do we do _this _without hurting Ron?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then his head shot up and he responded, "We could not tell him..."

"You mean..._lie_." Hermione said.

"You say it like it's a bad thing...'Mione you've lied loads of times." Harry replied with a smirk. Hermione turned her head down in defeat, earning another smirk from Harry.

"I don't know Harry..."

"Come on 'Mione, it'll be the one thing that only you and I only know." Harry stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione's shoulder tingled, and made her shiver slightly.

"It'll be hard." Hermione stated, daring to look into his emerald pools.

"I never it said it wouldn't be." Harry replied, also staring intently into her eyes.

"If I agree to this..." Hermione drifted off.

"What...is that a yes?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded slightly, "Yes...it is a yes."

"Are you sure...I am still trying to convince myself..."

"If you are sure...then so am I." she stated with a smile.

"Okay...from this moment on, we are...uh..."

"Secretly dating?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word...'secretly dating'"

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, leaving him wanting more, "Now if you don't mind, I have to go unpack the rest of my things." She left without another word. _I'll never know why she has that effect on me._ Harry thought to himself, also getting up to unpack.

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of the birds chirping outside of her window. She got out of her bed with a humongous grin plastered on her face. It took her a moment to figure out why...Harry. She was dating Harry well, 'secretly dating' anyways.

She made her way into the adjoining bathroom and knock to see if Harry was in there. She didn't want a repeat of last week's events. When she got no answer, Hermione turned the knob and entered the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and dried her hair with a charm. She got dressed as soon as soon as she entered her room, and went downstairs when she was finished to catch up on some light reading.

Harry, also, woke up with a grin on his face, but it took him a lesser amount of time to realize why. He went downstairs, properly dressed and showered to find Hermione already awake, reading on the couch. He smiled to himself and quietly snuck up on her.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said, startling him a mere three inches from her seat on the couch.

"How'd you know I was here?" Harry asked, clearly baffled.

Hermione shrugged, looked up from her book and met her eyes with Harry's, "Good morning to you to." she smugley commented.

Harry smiled and replied, "Good morning." he swiftly kissed her on the lips and sat down beside her. "We should get going then?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." Hermione replied, marking her page in her book and getting off the couch. Harry was soon to follow, and followed her out of the door. As soon as they stepped out from behind the portrait, Harry intertwined his fingers with Hermione's, causing her to blush.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry dropped Hermione's hand, causing them both to miss the contact. Ron was already at the table and currently digging into his food. Hermione and Harry shared a glance and quickly made their way to the table. They sat opposite of Ron and were joined by Ginny a few moments later.

"'Morning you two." Ginny said.

"Good morning Gin." Hermione said.

"Hermione...are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You just look...different today." Ginny observed.

Hermione shrugged and added some hash brows to her plate. Ginny also looked at Harry, glaring at him. He remained unresponsive as well and left Ginny wondering in her own thoughts.

Ron was too busy eating to notice Harry and Hermione sneaking secret glances at each other. Throughout the whole meal, Harry and Hermione were holding hands under the table. Ginny noticed the looks, but not the hands.

Mcgonagle passed out the timetables and caused Hermione to drop Harry's hand and pick hers up. She got all of the normal classes, despite the fact that they were all at N.E.W.T level.

"What classes did you get Harry?" Ron asked, glancing from his own schedule.

"Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defiance Against the Dark Arts." Harry replied.

"Same." Hermione said, giving Harry a smile.

"Oh, me too." Ron looked utterly excited.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a smirk and continued with their breakfast.

Transfiguration passed with the usual speech about how hard it was going to be and they were assigned a four foot essay on what they had learned over the past seven years. Herbology was the same, just reviewing, potions was no different. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had a thirdly minute break and decided to start on their Potions essay.

Hermione was currently reading her notes that she'd conjured and felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up from her notes and saw Harry's emerald orbs boring into her. She then saw that he was cleverly trying to pass her a note. She took it from his grip and slowly unfolded it, beginning their note-passing.

**_Hi_**_  
__Hi_

**_I love you_**_  
__I love you too_

**_Did I ever mention how much I hate essays?_**_  
__No..._

**_Well...I hate essays_**_  
__How could you hate essays, what did they ever do to you?_

**_Made my hand cramp_**_  
__Very funny._

**_I know_**_  
__Being cocky are we?_

**_No, of course not...what would ever give yo that idea?_**_  
__Remind me why I love you_

**_My looks, charm, wit, cleverness...the list goes on_**_  
__Again with the cockiness_

**_I am not cocky_**_  
__I wouldn't be so sure of that if I was you_

**_..._**_  
__Anyways, shouldn't you be writing your essay...you have 3 1/2 more feet to go_

**_Cramps_**_  
__You are impossible_

**_I know_**

Hermione and Harry abruptly stopped when they heard the warning bell ring. All three of them headed to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and waited for the teacher to arrive. It was then that they realized that they didn't know who the new teacher was. Mcgonagle had ceased to reveal that information to the school.

"I wonder who it could be." Hermione said, taking her seat in-between Harry and Ron.

"I don't know...could be anyone." Harry said.

"Anyone is better then half the cooky lot they usually send in." Ron said.

The class was filled with conversation until the doors opened, ceasing the noise. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned, they gasped. They were met with a mess of bubble-gum pink hair and bright blue robes.


	12. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Good afternoon everyone

"Good afternoon everyone." Tonks said, making her way to her desk, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks or Professor Tonks. If you don't...well, you'll find out later." She wrote her name on the blackboard and was now facing the class of eager onlookers.

"Now, this year is you're N.E.W.T. year, is it not?" Tonks asked the class. She received her answer with simultaneous nods and continued to speak, "Ah...well, you are in for a hell of a year with me."

Hermione inwardly smiled and took out a roll of parchment and quill, to prepare for notes. Harry and Ron both shook their heads and looked up to Tonks, waiting for her to speak up again.

"Now, I suppose it is accustom to tell you about myself, but I assure you I will most certainly not. I am not one of those rambling teachers who go on and on in their first lesson of the year, talking about themselves." Tonks explained with a smile, "Now, I _will _tell you that I am an Auror and do have the experience to teach this class."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at the remembrance of Gilderoy Lockhart, who fit Tonks description on what she would not be doing perfectly. Hermione, of course, raised her hand in question, earning a few rolling of the eyes from her fellow classmates.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Tonks asked.

"I was just wondering what we are going to be learning this year." Hermione asked, putting her hand down and reaching for her quill.

"Well, you lot will be learning how to defend yourselves against the Dark Lord and a few other tricks I have up my sleeve." Tonks said with a grin.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled, they both were extremely talented at defense spells. Well, Harry was, Ron just got extra lessons from Harry.

"Now, I would like you all to turn to page five-hundred and twenty-seven." Tonks said, retrieving her own book from a spot on her desk. When the class opened their books, they all came to find a very detailed chapter on Patronuses. "Now, who can tell me what a Patronus is?"

Hermione's hand raised immediately and Tonks had no choice but to pick her. Tonks motioned to Hermione and she began to speak, "A Patronus is a silvery phantom shape that erupts from the casters wand from the incantation _Expecto Patronum_. The silvery mist, if conjured correctly, will take the shape of an animal that best fits the casters personality. The Protronus is mostly used to drive away Dementors."'

"Excellent description Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffindor." Tonks said, beaming.  
"Now, who here knows how to conjure a proper Patronus?"

Hermione, again, raised her hand. Tonks hesitated, but pointed to her nonetheless. She knew that Harry could conjure one as well, but he was too busy doodling to know what Tonks had asked of the class.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you please join me at the front of the class?" Hermione nodded, and got up out of her seat to accompany Tonks by her desk. "Please demonstrate how to conjure a proper Patronus," she ordered. Hermione nodded and stepped a few feet away from Tonks.

"_Expecto Patronum_." Hermione yelled. Soon enough, a silvery mist in the form of an otter appeared it the end of her wand. Tonks started to clap, as did the rest of the class.

"Well done, Miss Granger, well done!" Tonks complimented, "Twenty more points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors beamed with pride at Hermione's accomplishment. Sometimes it paid off to have a know-it-all as a classmate.

"Now, would you please select one member of the class to perform the incantation?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

Hermione caught onto what Tonks was asking her to do, and smiled, "Harry."

Harry looked up from where he was doodling on his parchment and looked questionably up at Hermione and Tonks. Ron poked his side and also smirked. "What?" he asked, Ron motioned to Hermione and Tonks.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to join Miss Granger and I up front please?" Tonks asked.

Harry hesitantly got up and stood next to Hermione. "Now, would you demonstrate how to conjure a Patronus please?" Tonks asked.

Harry nodded and got into position. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted, startling all of the students and causing a few to jump out of their seats. A clear white, slightly smoky stag erupted from Harry's wand and started to gallop around the classroom. Many of the students tried to pet the magnificent animal, but only found their hand going through smoke and temporarily disrupting the form of the stag.

"Well done Mr. Potter!" Tonks exclaimed, "Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione hugged Harry and held onto him, earning a few 'ooh's from the students. But before Hermione parted from Harry's arms she whispered, "See, was that so hard?" When she was out of his grip and looking at him, he shook his head.

"Now would you to return to your seats? And Harry would you get rid of your stag?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded and flicked his wand, taking his seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks to both of you for your brilliant displays of Patronuses." Tonks motioned to Hermione and Harry, "Now, for the rest of the lesson, I would like for you to practice Patronus casting with a partner. Hermione and Harry, you may work on today's homework, since it seems that you have already mastered this incantation."

Ron moaned at the sound of homework and reluctantly got up to find Neville. Tonks gave Harry and Hermione a slip of parchment that read:_'__Six inch essay on the history of the Patronus__'_ Tonks motioned for the two of them to get up so she could conjure the desks aside. She flicked her wand and in an instant all of the desks were to the side and plush mats were on the floor, covering the stone surface. Hermione and Harry found two seats by the corner of the room and started on the homework, casually glancing at the other when no one was looking.

When the bell rung at the end of the lesson and Tonks announced the homework to the rest of the class, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stayed after to have a private chat with their new professor.

Tonks was expecting this and stayed behind, not retreating to her office like she intended to earlier. "'Ello lads." she greeted, glancing at the trio.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said.

"I had an inkling that you three would show up after class." she said while smirking.

"We were just wondering-" Hermione started,

"Why I was here." Tonks finished.

"And-" Ron tried to add.

"Why I didn't call you guys by your first names."

"Wow, you're good." Ron mused.

"I do try." Tonks stated, sounding like a dead on Ginny, "Now to answer your first question, I am here because McGonagle asked me too end of story, the end." Tonks said, doing another impression, this time of Moody. "Now as to your second question, I don't want people to think that we knew each other previously. And if the Order is correct, we have another spy among us, and the last thing we need is them to find out you three are buddy-buddy with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Another spy?" Hermione asked, "That would mean-"

"One of the occupants of this school is watching you and McGonagle very closely, thank Merlin they are not onto me. And that is why I am calling you by your first name, a small thing, but to the spy...it could be vital information." Tonks answered.

"Blimey." Ron and Harry chorused.

Tonks nodded, "And you three best be getting off to lunch so you don't...ya know."

"Right." Hermione said.

"Well, we'll see you later Tonks," Harry said.

"See you later you three." Tonks said, waving at their retreating forms.

"Who do you think the spy is?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, once they were descending the stairs to the Great Hall.

"I dunno, could be anyone." Harry stated, looking at Hermione for support.

"Well...it is probably someone with a connection to Voldermort - oh Ron, honestly -" Hermione said, looking at Ron, who shuttered at the mention of the Dark lords name.

"I think it's Malfoy." Harry said.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, "But he isn't even at this school anymore not after what happened-"

"Correction, he is here, me and Harry saw him on the train" Hermione interrupted.

"He's...but...why didn't you tell me?" Ron stuttered, getting momentarily pissed off.

"Slipped my mind actually..." Harry lied, he didn't want to worry Ron too much, Ron was sort of a worry-wart.

"Slipped your mind? How can something like that slip your mind? He murdered Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!" Ron yelled at Harry, ceasing to walk. When Hermione and Harry noticed that Ron was a few feet behind them, fuming, they walked back to him and tried to explain.

"He didn't _technically_ murder Dumbledore." Hermione informed, "He was too much of a cowering ferret to actually do it."

"She has a point ya know." Harry added.

"Whatever." Ron said, storming off, leaving the two standing in the middle of an empty corridor.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Beats me...I think he is just upset that we didn't tell him...he is a _bit _over-emotional at times." Hermione did her best to answer.

"Right...well...I'm starving, lets go and eat shall we?" Harry said.

"Boys and food...I swear..." Hermione trailed off, making her was to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand with Harry. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, they let go of each others hands and made their way to their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. Their hands weren't alone for too long, as soon as they sat down next to each other, their hands linked under the table.

Ginny was staring at Harry and Hermione as soon as they entered the Great Hall. There was nothing unusual about them when they entered side-by-side, but when their hands _mysteriously _went under the table, not to come back up for the rest of the meal...that was a different story.

Hermione filling her in about what Tonks had told them earlier in a hushed tone interrupted Ginny from her thoughts. Ginny's eyes widened at this new information, "You mean...there is a spy...again...at Hogwarts?" she stuttered.

"Yes." Hermione simply answered, "And whoever they are, they are keeping a close watch of us...so we need to be careful."

Ginny nodded her head, "Right," she said.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, in Harry and Hermione's opinion. In Ginny's opinion it was a lunch of realization...there was something going on between Harry and Hermione...and after dinner, she was going to find out what it was.

"See you later guys!" Ginny called after them, retreating to Divination.

"Bye." Hermione said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went to Care of Magical creatures side-by-side. When they seemed to be alone on the walk down the grounds, Harry spoke up, "You know we have this lesson with the Slytherin's right?"

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Well, you would have found out anyways...listen Ron, we're sorry we really are for not telling you...we seriously forgot about it-"

"Today has been so stressful for me personally, I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione added, purposefully batting her eyelashes.

"S'ok, I suppose...just promise you won't keep anything else from me?" Ron asked, looking expectantly at Hermione and Harry.

"Promise" they both lied.

When they got to Hagrid's small hut, they were the last ones to arrive just before the ball rang. Hagrid was there, looking at the three of them, "Nice of ya ta join us." he said. The classes attention was momentarily on the almost late trio, but was re-directed to Hagrid when he spoke up;

"Now, today we are going to be learning about Billywigs. Who here can tell me what a Billywig is - Hermione -"

Hagrid motioned to Hermione's raised hand and she spoke, "A Billywig is an insect that is native to Australia. It is around a half an inch long and is a vivid sapphire blue in color. The Billywig flies by means of the wings that are properly attached to the top of its head. At the bottom of a Billywig lies a stinger, which it used to sting opponents to cause them to become a bit giddy and levitate for a few moments. Generations of Australian wizards and witches have attempted to catch Billywigs and attempt to provoke them into stinging them so that they can enjoy the effects. Dried Billywig stings are used in several potions."

"A very nice an' detailed description 'Ermione. Twenty points ter Gryffindor." Hagrid said, while a smile found its way onto his face. "Now, we are going to be studyin' the Billywigs an' sketchin' 'em today...follow me." Hagrid led them further away from his house where their was an oak table filled with pieces of parchment, cut to accommodate haw bid the sketches needed to be, and a cage full of Billywigs.

"Now, make yer way towards the cage there, an' sketch what yer see. When yer are done with the sketch, refer to yer books and label the important parts of 'em." Hagrid explained, "Any questions?" he asked, earning a chorus of 'no's and shaking of the head, "Very well then, off yer go."

Hermione finished her sketch first out of the whole class, as usual, and needed to help Ron and Harry with theirs. With just a few minutes to spare, the trio had their sketches done and properly labeled, and handed them to Hagrid. "Well done yer three, no 'omework for yer t'day." Hagrid said, "As for the rest of yer lot, your 'omework is ta finish yer sketches and hand 'em inter me by next lesson."

The final bell rang a few minutes after Hagrid made the announcement of homework and the trio made their was to their final lesson of the day, Herbology.

"What do ya reckon Sprout'll teach us on our first day back?" Ron asked as they took their seat at the benches.

"I dunno." Harry and Hermione answered.

Ron's question was answered when Madame Sprout entered the greenhouse, "Welcome seventh years to N.E.W.T level Herbology. As you are well aware, this level is going to be very difficult, so I suggest you take plenty of notes and do your homework." she said.

"Now, today we will be learning about Gillyweed. Who here can tell me about gillyweed...Miss Granger?" Madame Sprout pointed to Hermione and she started her thorough explanation;

"Gillyweed is native to the Mediterranean, it has the appearance of a bundle of slimy grayish-green rat tails. When eaten, Gillyweed gives the person gills to allow them to breathe underwater and webbed hands and feet to maneuver in water more efficiently. The duration of Gillyweed is approximately one hour."

"Excellent, excellent, fifteen points to Gryffindor." Madame Sprout said, "Now, today we will be reading about Gillyweed and where it can be found and so forth. By the end of the hour I would like _at least _a foot of parchment on said subject. You may begin."

For the rest of the lesson every student had their heads buried in a book and were scratching their quill vigorously against their pieces of parchment, most stopping when they had reach a foot of writing and rubbing their hands. Hermione, on the contrary, had three feet by the time the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Turn in your parchment to me, and I'll see you next lesson!" Madame Sprout yelled over the commotion of students filing out of the greenhouse doors.

When the trio reached the Great Hall, they found Ginny already sitting at the table, starting on some homework and eating mashed potatoes. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other again, 'secretly' holding hands under the table again, and Ron sat next to Ginny.

The hour or so it took for dinner and dessert to be served passed quite quickly for the foursome, as they made their way to their dorms. Harry and Hermione started to make their way to their Heads dorm, until Hermione was pulled aside by Ginny.

"What is going on between you and Harry?"

"N-nothing." Hermione stuttered.

"Don't you nothing me missy, something is going on between you and Harry, and I won't stop until you tell be why." Ginny said, while dragging Hermione by the collar and pushing her into a deserted corridor.

"Nothing." Hermione firmly stated.

"Nothing 'eh? Then tell me why you had a hickie the size of Mount Fuji on the side of your neck yesterday?" Ginny questioned.

"I-"

"And enlighten me why both your and Harry's hand are interlocked beneath the table at every meal?"

"You see, I-"

"Don't even bother to answer, you and Harry are...um...what's the word?" Ginny rubbed her index finger across her chin in thought.

"Secretly dating." Hermione covered her mouth when she realized what she just confessed.

"A HA!" Ginny screamed, putting her fist up in triumph, "I KNEW IT!"

"Speak up, I think the inhabitants of China didn't hear you." Hermione sarcastically remarked.

"Hermione loves Harry, Harry loves Hermione." Ginny said in a singsong voice. She continued to do this until Hermione's hand covered her mouth, only to be licked by Ginny.

"Eww...Ginny, you are so immature." Hermione said, wiping Ginny's saliva off on her skirt.

"I take pride in that." Ginny said with a smirk. "So...since you and Harry are 'secretly dating', I guess that means no one was supposed to find out?"

"That was the initial plan, although I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, "I'm guessing you don't want Ron to find out, huh?" she asked.

"Well...its not that we don't want him to know...we just want to tell him when the time is right." Hermione explained.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later. " Ginny said.

"I know, just, not now." Hermione said.

"Well, you best be off. _Harry _is going to be wondering where you are by now." Ginny emphasized the word Harry, and before Hermione could retort, she was gone.

Harry was in the Head's common room, wondering where Hermione could have gone to. He wanted to go looking for her, but decided against it, Harry realized that she was a big girl and could handle herself. His worries were ceased when he heard the portrait door open.

Harry got up, full intent on taking advantage that they were alone at last, when Hermione spoke up, "Ginny knows."


	13. Of Books and Cleverness

"What do you mean 'Ginny knows'

"What do you mean 'Ginny knows'?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"I mean...Ginny knows...about _us_." Hermione explained, looking at the scarlet carpet of their dorm.

"You...but...we...I...she..." Harry stuttered. Regaining so sort of confidence Harry asked, "How?"

"She sort of...found out on her own..." Hermione mumbled, still looking at the floor.

Harry stood silent for a moment. He then took a seat on an overly stuffed couch and lay down, propping his feet up on the armrest. Hermione followed suit and sat on the headboard of the couch looking down expectantly at Harry.

"So much for keeping it a secret." Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said, stunned at Harry's words.

"It means that...well...she is sort of a blabbermouth-"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "she gave me her word that she wouldn't tell a soul."

"Oh yeah? And how can you trust her?" Harry questioned.

"Because she is my best girl friend and she seemed pretty overjoyed to want to ruin anything." Hermione said.

"Overjoyed? How could she be overjoyed?" Harry asked, looking directly into Hermione's eyes.

"She...sort of..._knew_ that this would happen sooner or later." Hermione explained. She thought of when Ginny comforted her when she realized that she loved Harry, and how she looked very determined to help make it happen.

"How did she know?" Harry asked, softening his tone a little.

"I...told her about how I was starting to fall for you...and she wanted to help...so I think she is rather happy that she didn't have to do any dirty work..."

"Y-you told her..." Harry's eyes glazed over in thought for a moment. "Is that what you were talking about in the Burrow that one day...after you saw me-" Harry stopped mid-sentence and blushed a little.

"Harry James Potter...are you blushing?" Hermione asked with a playful smirk.

"No." Harry said, looking away from her to hide his tinted cheeks.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about." Hermione said, also blushing.

Harry turned to her and saw he scarlet cheeks. The last time he saw her blush like that was when he saw her knickers that summer. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean that...um...you don't h-have to be ashamed about you-you're...um..." she stammered.

"Oh..." Harry said after a moment of thought. It was true that he had gained some muscle over the summer, lifting weights and such. Ever since Dudley had joined the wrestling team, the Dursley's bought him some weights to train on. When they were gone, Harry would sneak downstairs and lift weights out of bordom, gaining the six-pack that Hermione was blushing about.

"Yeah..." Hermione said, looking anywhere but at Harry. _Why am I so embarrassed? _she thought to herself, _you should seem proud that you saw his...six-pack...boy that sounds weird...who would have thought Harry would get a six-pack...me._ Harry noticed that she was deep in thought, and thought of something that might ease her tensed shoulders. Silently, Harry got up from his position on the couch and moved to the back of where Hermione was now standing. He moved his hands to her shoulders, caressing her shoulders tenderly.

Hermione was surprised when Harry's hands touched her...but felt at ease, and all thoughts stopped. She moaned when he started to move his hands under her shirt and massage her bare skin. His hands felt so warm...so inviting.

Harry thought for a moment what he should do next. But when he heard her moan, he knew he should keep up what he was doing. He slipped his hands around her neck and started to undo the topmost buttons of her white shirt and massage her chest. He continued this until he felt the sudden urge to kiss her, but since he was on the other side of her, he would have to move...and he was all too comfortable about where he was. He started to kiss her neck.

As Hermione felt Harry's lips touch her now bare skin, she shuttered with pleasure. She wanted more..._needed _more. When his hands started to make their way to unbutton the rest of her shirt, and she was all too happy to comply.

He started to slip off her shirt, wondering if he was going to far, but Hermione was doing nothing to stop him, so he continued. He sucked her neck, and moved slowly down her shoulders, savoring the taste of citrus and vanilla that he had missed so dearly.

Hermione thought this was too much to bare. His hands caressing her shoulders and neck. His lips slowly making their way down her body. There was only so much a girl could take until she was over the edge. She quickly turned around, surprising Harry, and kissed his on the lips. His tongue was soon to enter as the kiss became more and more passionate. Harry's hands made their way to her bare waist and he pulled her closer to him. Hermione's hands, in turn, made to unbutton his shirt until it made its way silently to the ground.

Slowly, but surly, Harry continued his journey of caresses. The area below his trousers was starting to agitate his dearly and he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up Hermione by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his thighs. He made his way up the stairs into his bedroom, where he gently laid her down on the bed, all the while their lips staying connected.

They say that you know when it is time to lose your virginity to someone. They also say that if you truly love someone, then it's okay to have sex before you're married. Harry and Hermione knew tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that they would become one, and not let guilt get in the way of anything. Harry and Hermione has waited too long.

Ten long minutes of passionate kisses and caresses later, they were skin-on-skin. Harry was on top of Hermione, still kissing her, until he abruptly stopped. "Are you sure?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I am...I love you Harry."

"I love you too." He said.

Harry was slow and gentle at first, kissing away the tears of pain that were falling down Hermione's cheeks. He kept on looking at her, silently asking her if she wanted to stop, all the while she was shaking her head no. The pain eased off and Hermione was overcome with a sweet sensation that was too good for words.

"Harry..."

"Hermione..."

They moaned each other's name over and over until Harry and Hermione were drenched in sweat. Harry collapsed on one side of Hermione, careful that he did not fall on top of her. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, not aware of another scarlet and gold reflecting off of them.

Meanwhile...

"What news do you bring me?" a snake-like voice asked the man kneeling before him.

"It seems that the mudblood and Potter are just as we suspected." the man said.

"Excellent...how do you plan to get to the Weasley boy?" the snake-like voice asked.

"He will come to us when the time is right."

"Jealousy is a powerful thing," the voice said, "It can turn one mad with rage if used correctly."

"Yes, my lord."

"Go fetch the spy, I have something I have to share with him."

"Right away." The man got up off of the stone floor and headed down the corridor of the Riddle mansion. He came back minutes later with a tall, lanky boy who's face was covered in a skull shaped mask. The only feature you could see from behind the mask and dark hood that covered his face was the paleness of his skin.

"Leave us, Wormtail, the boy and I have some business to discuss." the voice commanded.

Wormtail nodded and closed the wooden door behind him, shutting with a _clank_. The boy took a few cautious steps forward, looking at his master with a flicker of fear in his pale-gray eyes.

"No need to be frightened, I already told you that you are forgiven for your careless mistake." the voice said, motioning with his thin, bony hand for the boy to come closer.

The boy obliged and knelt before him, "What is it you wanted to see me about my lege?" he asked, looking into the red slicks of his master's eyes.

"I need you to help Weasley see our side of things." he said, "You need to draw him nearer to us."

"How do I do that, sir?" the boys asked.

"You will need to help Weasley realize what is right in front of him."

The boy smirked, "I will do my best."

"If you succeed, you will be in the ranks of your father soon enough."

The boy nodded, and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. The man with the snake-like voice was left alone in his study yet again, with only his pet snake for company. As the snake slithered up to him, and wrapped around his throne-like chair, the man smiled to himself. "Soon, my dear Nagini, we will have Potter at the tip of my wand. Soon Harry Potter will be no more."

If you looked close enough, you could see the snake nodding its head slightly and smiling to itself.

Harry woke up with a pain on his forehead, a pain he haden't felt in over four months. His hand quickly went up to his forehead and rubbed his scar, as if trying to make the pain go away. But he knew it was useless, he knew that this pain could only mean one thing..._he_ was happy.

Harry felt a twinge of worry sweep through him, until he looked down. There he saw a massive bunch of golden curls, covering his left arm. He smiled to himself; yesterday has indeed been the best first day of term ever. He started to twist a lock of her hair in between his fingers until he felt her stir.

"Morning." Hermione said, looking into his emerald orbs.

"Morning." Harry replied.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock.

"It is...eight thirty-five." Harry said, looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"Shit!" Hermione said, before hurriedly getting off the bed, taking one of the many blankets that covered them with her.

"Mione-" Harry tried to say, before he saw her close the washroom door.

He smiled to himself and quickly got dressed. Harry then went down the stone steps and into their small common room. When he got there, he picked up a random book off of the table and started to read. He turned the book over and smirked, _Hogwarts: A History_.

Hermione came bounding down the stairs with a toothbrush in one hand and her book bag in the other. Harry had to admit, she looked beautiful when she was all worried like that.

"What are you just standing around for?!" She yelled at him, spitting the excess toothpaste from her mouth into their kitchen sink, "We're going to be late for class!"

"Mione-" Harry tried to say again, before being cut off from her rambling.

"I have never, repeat, _never _been late to class before. If I am late for class it'll go on my permanent record. Then I won't be able to do Auror or Healer training like I wanted to do. They'll look at my record and be, like, "Hmm...Hermione Jane Granger...top of her class...Head Girl...uh-oh...late for class on September third...next!" Hermione was frantic, pacing around the room, and glaring at anything that made a sound...poor birds.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. When Hermione heard Harry laughing, she presumed that it was about the current situation, "HOW CAN THIS POSSIBLY BE FUNNY?!" she screamed at him. Harry continued to laugh, infuriating Hermione further.

"Its not the situation that is funny 'Mione," Harry started to explain, resisting the urge to laugh some more.

"Then what is?!" she yelled at him, a bit quieter then last time.

"It's Saturday." Harry replied.

"It's Sat- what?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"Saturday...you know...the day that comes after Friday?"

"Oh..." Hermione said, turning pink in utter embarrassment.

Harry just nodded and started to laugh again, this time Hermione joined in. "So...are you going to wear your uniform to breakfast or are you going to change?" he asked her.

"I'll change." she said, before running up the stairs.

In less than five minutes, Hermione came down the stairs in some loose-fit jeans, a white long-sleeve shirt, and a green sweat-jacket. She was currently putting her hair up in a loose-fit ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, tying the final knot in her hair, and taking a hold of Harry's outstretched Hand.

They made their way down to the Great hall with small conversation. After all...what do you say to someone who you just slept with the previous night? They arrived in the Great Hall and let go of their hands. Ginny seemed too be the only one who noticed them come in, and waved them over.

Harry and Hermione silently agreed to sit across from each other, as to not be conspicuous. Hermione sat next to Ginny and Harry next to Ron, who was currently eating his fifth helping of waffles.

"You guys are up late...what took you so long?" Ginny asked suggestively, wiggling her eyes at Hermione.

"Yeah, you guys aqre usually hear before us." Ron commented, not catching the eye motions that Ginny was giving Hermione.

"Sorry...we, uh...slept in." Harry said, adding some hash browns to his plate.

Ron nodded and kept on eating, while Ginny eyed them suspiciously. "You look different today, Hermione." Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Uh...thank you?" Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I just can't place it...but you are positively glowing today." Ginny commented.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, "I don't see anything different." Harry said.

"Me neither." Ron added, looking at Hermione as if he was looking for a microscopic infection on her face.

"Did anything happen last night?" Ginny asked, looking intently at Hermione, then to Harry.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice and started to cough feverously. "You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Harry stuttered.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about Gin." Hermione said, playing it cool and looking at her toast that she was currently spreading some orange marmalade on.

Ginny shrugged, "I'm just sayin'"

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, everyone enjoying his or her first weekend. Ginny was still pondering what might have happened to make Hermione's aura shine the way it did. Then a light bulb went off in Ginny's head.

When the four friends were walking down to the lake to hang out, Ginny abruptly pulled Hermione to the side, and hid them behind a tree.

"Ouch, Ginny, you really need to stop doing that." Hermione said, while rubbing her throbbing arm.

Ginny didn't care about Hermione's complaint and got abruptly to the point, as she had last night. "You and Harry had sex last night."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, very taken aback.

"You and Harry slept together." Ginny said, more calmly.

"We did no such thing." Hermione firmly stated, looking anywhere but in Ginny's accusing electric blue eyes.

"Don't give me that bullocks, Hermione." Ginny said, crossing her arms. "The little glances, and blushing when you make eye contact. The way you two were positively beaming when you came into the Great Hall. You skin giving off this, fluorescent light. You slept with him." Ginny stated.

"I...uh...Okay so I did. Is that a crime?" Hermione asked.

Ginny beamed and started jumping up and down a couple dozen times before hugging Hermione with all of her strength.

"Ginny...need...oxygen..." Hermione gasped.

Ginny abruptly stopped and grinned at her once again. Her grin reminded her of the Cheshire-Cat from Alice in Wonderland...and frankly...it crept her out. "So what was it like?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "I am not going to tell you about my sex life."

Ginny held up her hands in defeat, "Better safe then sorry."

Hermione shook her head and made her way to the lake. Ginny followed. Harry looked at Hermione as soon as she came back from behind that tree. "What was that about?" he asked her.

"Nothing...just girl talk." Hermione explained, semi-truthfully.

"Ginny pulled you behind a tree for some girl talk?" Harry questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"If you haden't noticed, Ginny is a bit enthusiastic." Hermione tried to explain.

"Right..." Harry said.

"Hey guys, where's Ron?" Ginny asked the duo.

"What do you mean 'where's Ron'?" Harry asked.

"I mean Ron's not here."

Sure enough when Harry and Hermione looked around, they couldn't see Ron's obvious figure. No red hair. No freckles. No Ron.


	14. Dirty Rotten Snitch

Ron was abruptly seized from his seat by the old oak tree by the Black Lake by a pair of cold, clammy hands

Ron was abruptly seized from his seat by the old oak tree by the Black Lake by a pair of cold, clammy hands. Before he could utter a sound, or even look up to see this mysterious person, all went black.

He woke up a few minutes later in a rather large room. The walls and floor were made of gray stone, and portraits of rather dark-looking wizards aligned the walls, as did green tapestries with a single snake etched into them. The couch he was sitted on was black leather with a forest green throw blanked atop it. In the arm chair beside his own, a single head with platinum blond hair sat, staring intently at him with piercing silver eyes.

"'Morning Weaslebee." The cold voice snarled.

"Malfoy..." Ron sneered, "Where are we? What do you want?"

"We, my ginger-haired friend are in the Slytherin Common room." Malfoy said, making a hand gesture to one of the green tapestries. Sure enough, the tapestry he glanced at earlier had the name **SLYTHERIN **engraved into it. "And you are here because I m going to offer you a deal."

Ron looked at Malfoy with annoyance, "What type of deal?"

"A deal to get rid of Potter." Malfoy said, smirking menacingly.

"No." Ron firmly stated, "I will never help you or anyone associated with You-Know-Who."

"Oh, I think I could change your mind," Malfoy said, his clam, collected demeanor remaining.

"There is nothing you could say to make me change my mind." Ron said, attempting to get off of his position on the couch. He couldn't move an inch. "What have you done to me?"

"Oh, just a little body-locking charm I picked up." Malfoy answered, "Who knew that oaf Flitwick could be so useful?"

"Let. Me. Go." Ron said through gritted teeth, "I already said that you couldn't make me do anything to Harry."

"And I already said that I could change you mind." Malfoy retorted.

"Never."

"Oh, you will change your mind." Malfoy said knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" Ron questioned.

"I happen to know a dirty little secret that Potter and Granger are keeping from you." Malfoy said, leaning more comfortably in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

Ron laughed, "They would never keep a secret from me, they told me themselves."  
As soon as Malfoy started to laugh a cold, hard laugh, Ron stopped. "What's so funny?"

"Are you so sure about that?" Malfoy asked, leaning forward. Ron nodded. "Well...you shouldn't be."

"And why not?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because, Weaslebee, they are doing some very risqué things behind closed doors." Malfoy said with a hint of disgust in his cool voice.

"What makes you say-"

"I saw them myself." Malfoy stated, "That day on the Hogwarts Express. I walked in on them. Full. On. Snogging."

"They would never-" Ron stopped in his tracks at the look Malfoy was giving him. His head was tilted down in a 'You think so' look and his eyebrows were covered by his platinum bangs. "B-but-"

"Don't be so thick, Weasley." Malfoy said, "From what I heard...and saw...they are in L. O. V. E. Love."

Ron visibly shuttered when Malfoy clearly spelled it out for him. When 'love' rolled off of Malfoy's tongue, Ron's heart shattered in two. _They couldn't...they wouldn't... _Ron kept trying to tell himself, but the signs were there the whole time. The glances, the blushes, the notes, the handholding under the table, and the glow emitted off of them that previous morning.

"Figured it out at last, have you?" Malfoy's voice sounded, ceasing Ron's thoughts abruptly.

"They wouldn't...couldn't..." Ron said aloud.

"Or could they?" Malfoy said, getting out of his position on the armchair. "Its so obvious isn't it?" He went over to Ron's position on the couch, and knelt before him.

"I...they...but-" Ron stuttered.

"Don't be so shocked." Malfoy snapped, "Now the only question is...how do you _feel_?"

"I-I feel...angry, hurt, depressed, heart-broken-"

"Angry?" Malfoy questioned, "What about?"

"That my best friends would betray me like that." Ron stated, looking down at the leather stitching of the couch.

"How?" Malfoy questioned further.

"Harry...my best mate...the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived gets the one girl I truly thought I would end up with in the end. He _always _has to get what he wants...no one cares about Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend...no...I am always that sidekick...the lackey-"

"How does _that _make you feel?"

"Angry...frustrated...murderous..."

"There we go, my point is proven." Malfoy said, getting up off of the floor and towering off of the floor. "_Finite_." he pointed his wand at Ron as a white light covered him. Ron got off of the couch.

"Now-" Malfoy said, "What are you going to do about it." When Ron didn't answer, Malfoy answered for him, "You can join me and finally destroy the great Harry Potter...and get the girl of your dreams." Malfoy stuck out his hand to Ron.

Ron eyed his hand reproachfully. Should he really do this? Is this what he really wanted? Then pictures of Hermione and Harry snogging popped into his mind, followed by Ron shooting a spell at Harry and continuing where Harry left off. Ron smirked and grasped Malfoy's hand with a smirk.

"Excellent."

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after their thorough search of the grounds and kitchens of Hogwarts for Ron. They, of course, came up empty handed and were very worried by the time they entered the scarlet and gold covered tower.

"Maybe he just-" Ginny started to say, until she spotted a mass of ginger har behind one of the overstuffed scarlet couches, "RON!"

Harry and Hermione turned their attention the where Ginny was looking, they too saw Ron lying on the couch, visibly napping. All four of them made their way to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Wha?" Ron awoke when he felt six pairs of arms wrap around him.

"Ron, you're alive!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Of course I'm alive."

"Oh. Well in that case...RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY WHERE WERE YOU, WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Ginny shouted, causing Harry and Hermione to jump out of their position of hugging Ron and cover their ears, which were now currently ringing.

"I was in here." Ron firmly stated.

"YOU WERE IN HERE?!"

"Yes..." Ron reproachfully answered.

"WHY?!"

"Because I was tired and wanted a nap."

"BUT YOU WERE WITH US AN HOUR AGO!" Ginny interrogated.

"I wanted to take a nap here instead of on the grass...is that a crime?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"YES!"

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Well…in my book it is!" Ginny retorted, lowering her voice to a shout instead of a scream.

"Your book..."

"Yes! _My_ book!" Ginny shouted. She was about to pounce on Ron, but a pair of arms pulled her back. Ginny looked up to find Harry glaring down at her. When she dared another look at Ron, she saw that Hermione was holding Ron back as well. Apparently, Ron was losing his temper.

Ron's face was red and it looked as though his next move was steam coming out of his ears, that's when Harry and Hermione intervened. Ron visibly relaxed at the feel of Hermione's hands wrapping around his stomach.

"You two need to calm down or you'll bring McGonagle will come up here and give you both detention." Harry said, tightening his grip on Ginny when she tried to pounce on Ron again. Hinny was not reacting to Harry's touch as Ron was, so all she wanted was out.

"Exactly, you two just need to take some Ritalin." Hermione commented, earning confused looks from Ginny and Ron.

"Rita-what?" Ron asked, looking down at Hermione.

"Rita-_lin_, it's a muggle drug to make you calm down...a chill pill." Hermione replied, looking from Ron to Ginny. Harry chuckled, making Hermione clam down a bit.

"Okay then..." Ron said.

"Can you please let go of me, Harry?" Ginny looked up at Harry, giving him another one of her famous puppy-dog pouts.

"Only if you promise not to kill Ron." Harry answered, visibly smirking.

Ginny looked reproachful for a moment, "I promise."

Harry let Ginny go and watched her sit down on the couch. Hermione looked at Ron, silently asking him the same question. Ron rolled his eyes, "I promise too." Hermione let go of Ron.

"Now...if you two don't mind, I would like to get a bite to eat." Hermione announced.

"Me too," Harry said, "would you like to join us?"

"Yeah." Ron said eagerly.

"Sure." Ginny shrugged.

Lunch, and the rest of the day went by without any more dramatic events. Harry and Hermione went up to the Heads Common Room directly after dinner and sat down on the couch. Harry placed his hand around Hermione and she leaned into him and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"That was certainly a very eventful morning." Hermione said.

"Very." Harry said, "did you notice anything _different _about Ron today, though?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"He was acting very...odd...very...smug." Harry explained.

"Now that you mention it…yeah. He was acting very different today."

"What do you think he was _actually _doing when we were looking for him?" Harry asked her.

"He said he was sleeping in the common room."

"Yeah...but he didn't sound very convincing." Harry said.

"Well...I don't know...what do you think he was doing?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know...you're the smart one." Harry smugly replied.

"Hey." Hermione said, slapping him playfully.

"Ouch, that hurt." Harry said, rubbing the place on his arm where her hand slapped him.

"Well you deserve it." Hermione said with a smirk. "I'm tired, I'm off to bed." She yawned and shook off Harry's arm, and got off of the couch.

"Me too." Harry said, also getting up and getting off of the couch.

"Well, goodnight, love." Hermione said.

"Goodnight." Harry said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Hermione and Harry made their way up to their rooms and fell into a dreamless slumber. Unaware of what was going on a few floors down.

Ron got out of bed at promptly eleven o'clock, just like the note had said. He slipped on a pair off tennis shoes and a jumper before quietly leaving the boy's dorm room. His wand was firmly gripped in his hand as he descended the stairs of the third floor corridor. When the darkness became to much to bear, he flicked his wand and muttered a faint _Lumos, _illuminating the deserted hallways.

As he reached dungeons, he became a bit nervous. Why had Draco insisted on meeting him in the Slytherin Common room at so late of an hour? He pondered his thoughts as he made his way through the maze of long hallways. Finally reaching the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and whispering the password, "Pureblood."

_How appropriate, _Ron thought to himself as he stepped up to the common room. The room was dimly lit by green light, making the room very creepy and unwelcome. Before he could turn back, the portrait slammed shut, leaving a soundless common room before him.

The lights slowly dimmed up and revealed about twenty dark figures in front of him. They all had skull-shaped masks and long, shadow-like cloaks covering them.

"Welcome, young Weasley." A snake-like voice called from behind the group of Death Eaters. As Ron moved forward, the Death Eaters moved aside to reveal a single man sitting on a plush, green velvet chair. Ron gasped.


	15. Suspicions and Conclusions

A few more weeks past by, until November was coming to a close

A few more weeks past by, until November was coming to a close. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron tried to act as if everything was normal. In reality they all had a dark secret that was eating away, waiting to burst out at any moment. That is exactly what was beginning to happen, they were all acting odd to each other, and only time would tell who would be the first to burst.

It was in the Gryffindor Common Room that suspicions were at an all time high. The weather was cold and bitter, and unfortunately for the occupants of Hogwarts the heating charm that usually kept the school at a comfy sixty-eight degrees, was going faulty. So as a result, all of the students and teachers were wearing many layers of clothing and carrying invisible charmed blankets around to each class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all studying for upcoming exams after supper while the room was a bitter twenty-four degrees. All of their breaths were seen by the other, a white swirling cloud dissolving in a few seconds time. It was when Ron absent-mindedly scratched his forearm that Ginny noticed a black patch of skin peeking from behind his scarlet sweater.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked, scooting over from her place beside him on an overstuffed loveseat.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, not looking up from his Charms notes.

"I mean your arm, it looks like there is...a scab or something." Ginny reached for Rons arm, only to have him flinch away when her hand was a few centimeters from it. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and reached for it again. "Ron, let me see your arm...it could be serious."

"I'm fine, Ginny...it's just my heat patch." Ron lied, still not looking into the frustrated face of his sister.

"A what?" Hermione asked from across the seating area.

"A-a heating patch..." Ron answered.

"Never heard of it." Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes boring into him. Ginny and Harry followed suit, staring at Ron until he finally looked up from his parchment.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Why are you acting so odd...first the continuous moping...now this?" Harry interrogated, leaning forward, anticipating his answer.

"What do you mean, odd...I feel fine...I _am _fine." Ron assured them, looking back to his notes.

"No Ron, not fine. We want to know what's up with you..._now_." Ginny stated, gaining his attention back to the three.

"Well...there is nothing _to_ know, I'm fine." Ron stated.

"Are you sure...you seem like your Aunt Flow is visiting..." Harry said, earning chuckles from Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't have an Aunt Flow...an Aunt Tessie...but not an Aunt Flow." Ron said, perplexed as to why the three of them were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Aunt Flow is a synonym for a woman's menstrual cycle...their _period_." Hermione said in-between giggles.

"Eww...that's just...eww..." Ron said, making a weird face and sticking out his tongue in disgust. This caused Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to laugh harder, this time Ron joining in.

All thoughts of Ron's behavior behind, the foursome continued on their studies wordlessly.

The following morning at breakfast, Harry thought he'd surprise Hermione. So as soon as she came down the spiral staircase, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Harry, what--" she was cut off by Harry pushing his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. She quickly responded, even if it was seven in the morning. Their tongues found each others and met in an intricate dance. They soon found themselves on the couch, Harry on top of Hermione. As his hand found itself wandering up her blouse, she gently pushed him off. "Good morning to you too."

Harry smiled and rolled up and off of her, offering his hand. She accepted and was pulled up into Harry's broad chest, they both blushed and stepped back.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Always." Hermione answered, intertwining her hand with his as they exited the familair path out of their common room.

Their hands detached and they sat in their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was helping herself to some grapes when she heard a gasp from beside her. She turned around to find Ginny's astonished face looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hermione...you're...you're _glowing_." Ginny said, seemingly out of breath.

"Not this again." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to place grapes in her mouth. She continued to do this until she felt more pairs of eyes on her. She looked up from her plate again to find almost every eye of Gryffindor table on her or Harry.

"What?" They simultaneously asked. They all continued to stare at them as if they were carnival animals. Harry was usually used to this kind of attention, but there was only so much a person could take.

"Hermione, Harry...do you two feel any_...different_ today by chance?" Ginny asked on behalf of the entire Gryffindor house, now they were catching the attention of their neighboring tables.

When the entire Great Hall seemed to be staring at them, Hermione and Harry both answered, "No" while shaking their heads.

"What is so wrong with us that you people just have to stare?!" Harry's voice boomed throughout the hall. This action earned the attention of the professors at the front of the hall. There were silent gasps until Professor McGonagall stepped out from behind the table and headed over to where Hermione and Harry now sat.

"Will the two of you please accompany me to my office?" she asked, lips pursed in a questionable way.

Harry and Hermione nodded and followed the Headmistress out of the hall. When McGonagall closed the cast iron doors, Harry and Hermione could make out the faint whispers that came from their departure. When they heard McGonagall's footsteps on the cobblestone floor, they followed at a jog to keep up with her fast paced walk.

When the three reached the gargoyles, Professor McGonagall spoke the password, "Sherbet Lemon" and entered the revolving staircase. Harry and Hermione, while clutching their sides, followed her up the steps to the Headmistresses office.

"Take a seat." she said, motioning to the two green-velvet armchairs in front of her old oak desk. They obliged and took the seats with confused written on both of their faces. "Before we start, I want you two to look in the mirrors."

"What mirr-" Hermione was interrupted by Professor McGonagall snapping her fingers and two intricate round silver mirrors appeared in front of Harry and Hermione's faces. They both gasped at their reflection. Their skin was giving off a scalet and gold glow, illuminating the area surrounding them.

Hermione touched her skin to find it was surprisingly warm. Harry did the same, and felt them a similar rush of warm on his fingertips. "What is this?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at the other angles on her face.

McGonagall snapped her fingers again, and the mirrors dissapeared. "It is very old magic...it only happens when two people are in love."

Harry and Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor. "What type of magic is it?" Hermione questioned, daring to look in the Professor's eyes. What greeted her when she looked up was a smiling McGonagall, a very surprising site for any occupant of Hogwarts.

"It is a gift called: _Altus Limbido Amor_, meaning deep, passionate love. This gift is only seen once every generation in the wizarding world. Only the deepest of love can cause the gift to appear." She smiled, while looking at the astonished faces of the two teenagers and continued, "This gift causes the two people affected by it to give off a golden and/or scarlet aura. The aura can be seized by a simple potion and spell, as to not to draw to much attention. But, I see you've already succeeded in attracting the attention already." --Harry and Hermione blushed-- "I just wish you two would've come to me sooner, as to not draw the attention that you so easily attracted. But, that is the past, and we are living in the now."

"P-professor...might I ask...why us...why not some other people?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd ask that. _Altus Limbido Amor _only happens to the most powerful wizards whom are in love. This case being you and Miss Granger." McGonagall answered simply.

"So...are their any side-effects...other than the aura obviously." Hermione asked.

"Some have experienced feeling the others pain or happiness. Others have read each other's thoughts...the list goes on. No one knows how many side-effects their are, but there are wizards working to find them all out for future references."

"Future references...like what?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Some wizards say that the two who harness the gift of _Altus Limbido Amor _have an unimaginable amount of power building up inside of them as their love progresses. This could help with many future problems. That's why some of the wizards and witches affected keep it a secret." McGonagall said.

"So are you suggesting that we not tell anyone about this?" Hermione questioned, also leaning forward in her chair.

"Tell only whom you must. Namely, someone who can keep a secret for a long period of time."

"Okay...this is...very unexpected...and a lot to deal with right now..." Hermione said, looking around the office, avoiding the gazes of Harry and McGonagall.

"I expect it is a lot to deal with...with the N.E.W.T's coming up. But if all goes well...your studies and social life will not be affected."

"Okay." Harry and Hermione chorused.

"I expect that you two want to get to class before the bell rings. So let me get the potion for you..." McGonagall said, getting up from her desk and searching on one of the many bookcases filled with multicolored potion bottles filled with some sore of liquid. She ran one of her bony fingers across a shelf with a bundle of potions on a shelf marked: _**Antidotes**_. "Ah." she said as she pulled out a fuchsia, circular glass bottle.

McGonagall walked back down to her desk and set the bottle down atop it. She wandlessly conjured two small glasses, uncapped the potion, and poured it into the two cups. She motioned for Harry and Hermione to drink the potion. They hesitated, worried about drinking the bubbly potion. The potion's aroma filled their nostrils as they lifted the glasses up to their mouths. As they swallowed, they immediately had a warm sensation fill their bodies from head to toe, followed by an aftertaste of citrus and vanilla.

"_Explico Benificium_." McGonagall spoke loudly and clearly. Harry and Hermione reflected one final glow and they were back to their normal, natural golden glow. "Now, off to your lessons." She made a shooing motion with her hands and excused the two students from her office.

"I am glad that all of you have been so patient with the defect of out heating spell." McGonagall spoke to the hall during supper that night, "We will have everything fixed by tomorrow with the help of Professor Flitwick." Everyone in the Great Hall erupted into loud cheers, thankful that this freezing cold spell was going to come to an end. "Now, with that said, tuck in!" McGonagall sat down and the hall erupted into feverish talk about the heat announcement and pure gossip.

"What did McGonagall want with the two of you?" Ron asked the two.

"Oh…nothing, just Head Duties." Harry lied.

"Oh…I see that you two are done glowing…I thought that she'd pulled you into her office for that." Ginny said.

"No, the glow just went away. I asked her about it, actually, and she said it was the effect of a potion that accidentally got onto out robes." Hermione added to the pot of lies.

"Oh." Ginny and Ron said. The two of them left it at that, and continued to eat, well, in Ron's case, shovel food into their mouths.

Later that night, right after supper, Hermione pulled Harry into an abandoned corner. Harry gave her a confused look, as Hermione looked his straight in the eyes. She seemed to soften up her abruptness when she looked into his eyes, trying not to let it show on her face.

"What's this about?" Harry asked as he leaned into the comfortable position of leaning against the cold bricks of the wall.

Hermione took a deep breath and answered simply, "We need to tell them."


	16. Sinister Epidemics

"What

"What?" Harry asked, looking at her with a perplexed tone to his baritone.

" 'We need to tell them.' _Them_ being Ron and Ginny." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"Ginny...okay...Ron...not so much," Harry answered.

"What do you mean 'not so much'?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, Ron doesn't even know about us, we can't just tell him about _Altus lim_—whatever its called—"

"_Altus Limbido Amor_," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. We can't tell him," Harry stated.

"And why not?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because he'll ask what the hell it means, and you know how I can't come up with that good of lies. Who could make up a lie about _Altu_— whatever its called."

Hermione paused for a moment, and then added in a melancholy tone, "Well...why do we have to lie?"

"We...uh..."

"You can't think of a reason anymore can you?" Hermione asked, "You said we had to lie to protect his feelings right? But have you seen him lately? It doesn't look as though his main priority at the moment is to win me over." Hermione pointed out.

"Well..." Harry tried to say.

"Well what? I think finding out this new gift and all, it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him about us."

"But..."

"But what?!" Hermione agitatedly asked. Harry mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?" she asked.

Harry took in a reasonable amount of air and answered, "I kinda like it like this."

"Like it like what?"

"Like a secret between you and me...and Ginny." He added as an afterthought, smirking a little.

"I have to admit, I kinda like it like this too." Hermione said, but after seeing the look of pleasure on Harry's face she added, "But wouldn't it be kinda nice to be out in the open and not have any fears about being caught anymore? Wouldn't it be nice to finally be able to show everyone that we are together?"

"When you put it like that...it sounds..."

"Like a great idea?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I was gonna say cheesy..." Harry said with a smile. When he saw the angry look on Hermione's face he added, "Just joking."

"This is not a time to joke, Harry" Hermione said with a slight shaking of her head.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Thank you for the apology…but this is a time to be completely serious. Do you or do you not want to tell Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes boring into him.

"Well…I do, but—"

"Good then, it's settled…we'll tell them tomorrow." Hermione said, daring him to say her differently.

"Uh-huh…sure…t-tomorrow, then."

Hermione smiled and walked towards the Heads Common Room. Harry, realizing he was standing in a lone corridor, quickly followed.

The next day, during their regular thirty-minute break, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all studying for upcoming exams in Charms and Transfiguration. Hermione looked up from her book for a second and stared at the top of Harry's raven hair poking out from atop of his notes.

Harry felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to see Hermione staring at him. 'Now' she mouthed to him. At first, he was clueless as to what she meant, then, last night's conversation popped into his head. He reluctantly nodded his head.

Hermione visibly took a deep breath and set her book down, earning the gaze of Ron and Ginny to focus on her. "What is it?" Ginny asked her.

"Me and Harry have something to tell you two." Hermione said, getting straight to the point.

Ron and Ginny shared a look; both knowing what this was about. Ron tried to look casual, even though he was searing with anticipation inside. "Ok…shoot."

"Well…you know when McGonagall asked us to come to her office a few days ago?" Hermione asked the two.

"Yeah." Ginny asked.

"Well…it wasn't for Head Duties, like we told you." Harry added.

"Any daft git could've figured _that _out." Ginny said.

"Hey!" Ron said, looking offended. Unlucky for him, Madame Pince passed by their table and told him to be quiet or else they'd be kicked out of the library. After a few muttered, 'Sorry's Ron continued, "I believed them…"

"Yeah…but you're a special case." Ginny said, playfully patting Ron on the back.

Ron pouted and motioned for Harry and Hermione to continue. Hermione obliged, "She actually called us in there for—"

Hermione was interrupted from her explanation/confession by a piece of parchment, folded in the shape of an origami dove, flying towards them and landing neatly on top of Ron's Transfiguration book. He through an apologetic look to the three of them and carefully undid the neatly-wrapped parchment.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…I gotta go." Ron said, leaving Hermione's question un-answered…just that, unanswered. Before any one of them could speak up or stop him, he was out the door, carrying his messy pile of books and dropping an occasional paper or two.

"Well…that was a little odd…" Hermione commented.

"A little odd? He just ran out of the conversation because of some daft letter!" Ginny harshly whispered, cautious of Madame Pince giving them another warning.

"I agree with Ginny…I think it is more than a little odd…it is downright suspicious." Harry said.

"I think you two might be onto something. But what could be so important as to have him run out of a conversation?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe our Ickle-Ronniekins has a snogging partner." Ginny said, in a baby-like voice.

"Could be…but I still don't know…" Harry added.

"Well…I don't think we should worry to much about him. I think you two should tell me what you were going to tell me and him earlier." Ginny said, turning in her seat to face Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, then…'Mione, you wanna take over?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed, but nodded nonetheless, "When McGonagall pulled myself and Harry into her office…the first thing she did was conjure two mirrors for us to look into…where we found the two of us were visibly _glowing_—"

"HA! I told you." Ginny interrupted with a smirk.

Physically unfazed, Hermione continued, "Well…she told us that it was a side-effect of a very rare gift called _Altus Limbido Amor_. She also said that this gift only happens to the two most powerful wizards whom are in love." Hermione paused, and took in a reasonable amount of air, "So she gave us a potion to stop the glowing and told us to tell only whom we must…that's where you and Ron come in…we want you two to keep this secret and promise not to tell anyone…we figured if we should tell anybody, it would be you two…if you told anyone, then we might all be in danger."

"Danger…how?" Ginny asked.

"McGonagall also said that the two people who harness the power of _Altus Limbido Amor _have power that is unimaginable growing within them. If this information got into the wrong hands…"

"They might use it against you." Ginny concluded.

"Exactly." Harry added, "So can we trust you?"

"Of course you can." Ginny said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Harry and Hermione chorused.

After running corridor after corridor, Ron was out of breath. He was in the dungeons yet again, and walking to the now familiar portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Muttering the password, he entered the eerie common room and walked over to the silhouette of one Draco Malfoy.

"I see you made it." Draco's voice sounded from the couch.

"Yeah…your note sounded a bit urgent…" Ron said.

"A bit urgent…well…as long as it got you here, it doesn't matter." Draco said.

After a long pause, Ron asked, "Why am I here, anyways?"

"The Dark Lord has a mission for us…involving the mudblood." He explained, "Since our telling him that Potter and her are _involved_, he became very interested…and thought he could get some leverage out of the situation."

"What kind of leverage?" Ron asked.

"Merlin, Weasley, you are as thick as they say…he wants us to…how do I say this?" Draco paused for a minute; "He wants us to get rid of the mudblood for a while."

"You mean…like…capture her, take her hostage?"

"Exactly."

"But we won't…hurt her…will we?" Ron asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this…no…the mudblood won't be harmed when she is in our care." Draco said with a regretful look.

A breath Ron didn't know he was holding was released with Draco's 'sincere' words. "Okay then…what is the plan?"

The next morning Hermione found herself woken up with the sudden urge to vomit. She quickly went into the bathroom and let it all out. This awoke Harry and he helped her by pulling her hair back and rubbing her affectionately on the back.

"Are you okay now, 'Mione?" Harry asked her in a smooth voice.

"Yeah…I-I think I'm okay." She answered, getting up from her kneeling position on the floor and straightening herself out.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know," Hermione said, turning towards him, "I just woke up, and had the sudden urge to vomit…and here we are."

"And here we are." Harry said.

"What time is it, anyways?" Hermione asked him, trying to glance into Harry's room.

Harry looked in there too and looked at the clock that was hung on his wall. "Seven-thirty."

"Well then, we might as well get ready…" Hermione said. Harry just continued to look at her, unaware of what she meant. "That means get out so I can shower."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen it before." Harry said with a cocky grin.

A glare from Hermione set him straight, "Not funny…now shoo."

"Shoo?" Harry asked—another death glare—"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in defeat and walked out of the room, earning a shake of the head from Hermione.

An hour later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all at the Gryffindor table. And in Hermione and Ginny's case…gobbling down food. Ron and Harry noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"Well…I didn't feel so well this morning, and I vomited…you know how your dehydrated when you vomit?" Ginny said.

"Yeah…dehydrated…not malnourished." Harry pointed out.

"Not necessarily…" Ron said, earning confused looks from the three.

"Care to explain?" Harry asked.

"Well…if I am guessing right…Ginny might have a wizard case of Influenza…ya know, the flu?" Ron said.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Well, like the muggle flu, you vomit a lot and are dehydrated afterwards…but unlike it, in the wizard flu, you are also malnourished for a short period of time—enough to treat it with a meal—and your magical abilities are severely altered."

All three jaws visibly dropped at this new side of Ron…a more intelligent side of him. "How do you know this?" Ginny asked.

"W-well…because mum told me about it. Apparently I had it when I was little." Ron answered, trying to uphold a straight face.

Feeling suddenly nauseous, Harry asked, "R-ron…is the wizard flu c-contagious?"

"Highly…why?"

"Oh no…" Harry bolted out of the hall and made his way to the boy's bathroom.

"I better go after him…" Hermione said, before bolting out of the Great Hall.

"Ron, I think we should tell McGonagall before—" Ginny was cut off, mid sentence by the sound of puking coming from one of the neighboring tables. This caused a chain-reaction on the other two tables, and soon at least ten members to each house table were vomiting.

"Quick, someone get Poppy!" McGonagall yelled over the sounds of purging echoing throughout the hall. Madame Sprout quickly got out of her seat and went to quickly fetch the matron.

Meanwhile in the boy's lavatory, Hermione was rubbing Harry's back and saying soothing words. Harry, after five straight minutes of vomiting, got up off of the floor and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Alright Harry?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"Yeah…now I know how you must feel…"

Hermione smiled, "Sucks, don't it?"

"Hell yea." Harry said with a smile.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS" McGonagall's voice sounded around the castle, "FOR THE SAFETY OF YOUSELF AND OTHERS, PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HOUSE DORMITORY'S FOR AN EMERGENCY HEALTH CHECK-UP."

"Guess we better go." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said, "To Gryffindor Common Room!" she added playfully.

Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand to lead them both the their former common room.

When they arrived in the tower, they took a seat on one of the couches and waited. For some time, they waited for sometime for something to happen. What had McGonagall been about, calling them in there? When Ron and Ginny arrived, the school matron was soon to follow. Behind Madame Pomfrey, Headmistress McGonagall came with a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Now I want all of you to form a line, and if I tell you to step up, step forward." McGonagall ordered.

The occupants of Gryffindor quickly formed a line and waited to be inspected by Madame Pomfrey. When the two elders reached Ginny, Madame Pomfrey lifted Ginny's chin up and pointed her wand at her abdomen. A faint blue glow emitted, and McGonagall told her to step forward. Ron was inspected next, and wasn't asked to step forward. Harry was next, he was asked to step forward, and then came Hermione. She had the normal inspection, except that her stomach gave of a very bright blue glow, instead of the faint one everyone else's were giving off. Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall both exchanged looks and asked her to step forward as well.

"Now, for those of you who have stepped forward, I would like for you to follow Madame Pomfrey to the Hospital Wing, except you two." McGonagall pointed her finger at Harry and Hermione. "You will proceed to your dormitory, since it is a closed off space, there is no need to have you two be in the Hospital Wing." Harry and Hermione nodded and proceeded to their dormitories.

When they reached it, Harry immediately rushed up the stairs and went into the bathroom. Hermione sighed, thankful she only vomited once. She kept on thinking of the look that crossed over Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall's faces. She knew it had to do something with the glow…why was it different? Was it because she started the flu epidemic that was spreading?

When Harry came back down the stairs, he saw Hermione looking deep in thought. He smirked and hugged her from behind; whispering in her ear, "Sickle for your thoughts?"

Hermione shuddered as the close proximity and answered as smooth as she could, "I was just thinking of the way McGonagall and Pomfrey looked at me after my inspection…like they knew something I didn't…"

"Well…try not to worry about it now, not when—" Harry was interrupted with a paint pop. A scroll of parchment was floating in mid-air in front of their faces, and what looked like two vials of a green liquid. Harry detangled himself from Hermione and allowed her to take hole of the parchment.

"'_In order for your safety and others, all students are ordered to stay in their dormitories or hospital bed until further notice. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but you must follow these orders or face strict punishment. The vial(s) attached to this letter are to help you with your symptoms and reduce the need to purge. Your symptoms should clear up and you should be good as new in three days time. In the meantime, all lessons will be postponed until further notice and all meals will be delivered promptly at 7:30 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:30 PM. Again, we are sorry for the inconvenience._

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_And_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_Matron of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_'"

"So…we are going to be cooped up in here for three days?" Harry asked

"Yeah…I guess so." Hermione answered, folding the parchment up and setting it on the coffee table nearby.

"All alone?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes…all alone…why do you—" Hermione couldn't finish, due to the fact that Harry's lips came crashing down on hers. She quickly responded by placing her hands behind his neck. She loved moments like this, when Harry surprised her. So when his tongue entered her mouth, butterflies erupted. Just like their first kiss on the train. Hermione moaned into his mouth when Harry placed his hands under her white blazer.

Soon they were on the couch and deeply kissing, until they heard a knock at their portrait door opening. They quickly pulled apart and Hermione said a polite, "Come in."

They were surprised to find Professor McGonagall at their door. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, Mister Potter." They both replied with polite 'Good afternoon', "Well…I see I caught you two at a good time. I just came up here to check that you got your letter from Madame Pomfrey and myself and the potion vials."

"Yes, we did…what is this all about, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well…it seems as though an epidemic of the Wizard Flu has come to Hogwarts. We are not yet sure of the cause, but we are getting to the bottom of it as best as we can." McGonagall explained.

"Oh my." Hermione said, "Is it serious?"

"It is getting to the point where we might have to call in the mediwizards from St. Mungo's, because there are so many sick patients."

"Is the disease deadly?" Harry asked.

"Heavens no." McGonagall said, "It just drains your magic a little. So the faster we git rid of it, the faster all of the students and some teachers can return to classes. That's why we administered a three-day relaxation period. The flu itself is curable with the potion we gave you. But magic takes a few days to get back to its original state."

"How do you know how long it will take for the magic to restore?" Harry asked.

"It all depends on the age of the wizard or witch it infects and how powerful their magic level is. If a first year was infected, per se, it would take their magic a shorter amount of time to reach its normal capacity then say…a fifth year." McGonagall explained.

"Oh, I see…so me and Harry will be back to normal in three days?" Hermione asked.

"Not necessarily…you and Mister Potter here are two of the most powerful wizards of your generation, as you well know. And with the magic of _Altus Limbido Amor _inside of you…it will take you two less time to heal, because of the back-up magic inside of you."

"So what do we do with the extra two days?" Hermione asked.

"Well…I would imagine you'd catch up on your studies. And still conduct your Head's duties, since I imagine there will be quite a few students who will want to sneak out of their assigned sleeping places."

"Of course." Hermione answered for the both of them.

"Well I hope to see you two in three days time, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor." The two chorused. With that, the Headmistress left them back alone in their common room.

"I think we should start on our essays for Flitwick." Hermione said, going to her book bag and getting out her notes and a fresh piece of paper. When she got to her desk, she pulled out a quill from her jar full of them and the only sound that could be heard throughout the common room was the scratching of her quill against the rough piece of parchment.

"Ok, then…" Harry followed suit and went to his desk on the other side of the room and started to write

When Harry and Hermione were done with their essays and a quick patrol of the castle, they came in exhausted and laid down on the couch.

"That was a long day." Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said, "Did you take your potion vile, yet?"

"Yeah, I did at lunch…how about you?" Harry asked.

"I did after I was finished with my essay." Hermione informed him.

"Well…I am parched, I'm going to head for bed." Harry said.

"Me too. G'night, Harry." Hermione said, getting up and off of the couch.

"G'night, 'Mione." Harry said, giving her a tender kiss on the lips and heading up to his room.

While Harry was already sleeping in his bed, Hermione was up and re-reading on of her favorite novels atop her bed. She was in the middle of the climax of the story when she heard a banging noise from the other side of her window. She gently set down her book, marking her page with a silk ribbon and made her way to the window.

When she arrived at the window, all she saw was darkness…complete and utter darkness…that's not right. There should be at least an outline of the trees outside…unless…

CRASH


	17. Impeccable Realizations

As soon as Harry had stepped foot into the Common Room that evening, he could sense something was amiss

As soon as Harry had stepped foot into the Common Room that evening, he could sense something was amiss. He dismissed it of course, kissing Hermione goodnight and heading up to his room to finish up some homework before bed. In the middle of writing a rather long essay for potions, he stopped abruptly when he heard a crash come from a few rooms down. He immediately ran through the bathroom, to the door that connected his and Hermione's rooms and tried to push it open, only to find it locked. He jiggled the brass handle a bit, and then banged his side into the door. Hermione must have heard his attempts to open the locked door, because he heard her scream his name with such force that it almost brought him to tears to hear such anguish, pain, and pure horror come from a single voice.

"HARRY!"

He ran back into his room, picked up his wand from his bedside table, and ran back to the door and tried to unlock it with magic as his assistant. "_Alohamora!_" He yelled at the door. But neither the spell, nor the ferocity in his voice worked . . . the door remained locked. But instead of unlocking the door, the spell seemed to be absorbed by the door itself, causing the door to emit a pale blue light.

Before he could think of another spell to use against the stubborn, and obviously spell-ridden, door, the door brightened its color to a startling sliver-white and a dart of flame—which Harry presumed was his spell—shot out of it and hit Harry square in the chest, causing him to fall backwards onto the tile floor.

Now feeling lightheaded, Harry ran out of the bathroom and away from the door into the hallway. He stopped at Hermione's door and could more clearly hear Hermione's screams. "HARRY!"

"Shut up, you filthy mudblood!" yelled another voice.

Harry automatically concluded that that was the voice of the attacker who was causing Hermione so much terror and pain. So with a heart full of anger and loathing, he shot another, but stronger, _Alohamora _at the door. This door was the same as the other, unfortunately, and absorbed his spell in a heartbeat. Following his attempted spell, he shouted, "HERMIONE!". But just like its counterpart, the door shot the spell right back at Harry, knocking him once again onto the ground.

When he had the strength to get up, however, there were no screams . . . or voices at all coming from beyond Hermione's door. So when he turned the handle to the locked door, it automatically unlocked and let him through.

The sight was one Harry wished to forget. There were shards of glass everywhere, along with a few spots of blood that were clearly evident on the crème carpet. Bundles of parchment were also present on the floor, clearly being used as a defense weapon against the other. Inkbottles were shattered upon her desk; feathers spilled out of the pillows; sheets were wrinkled and tossed about. It looked similar to a war zone rather than a bedroom.

Harry looked around the room, clearly searching somewhere for Hermione . . . or a whisper of her presence. But he found none. Hermione was gone, and it was his entire fault. He walked over to an armchair in a corner of the room, sat down, and silently cried. Cried for his stupid ness, for his incapability to rescue Hermione, and for his worry of where she could be.

For hours, it seemed, he sat there. Just crying, and occasionally picking up his head in hope of seeing Hermione's smiling face telling him this was all a joke . . . a dream, perhaps. But nothing of the sort happened. It was just he, alone in her room, sobbing into his already drenched hands.

Suddenly, the sadness his body was feeling subdued, and was replaced with anger and a thirst for revenge. He wanted to kill the person who did this to Hermione . . . who caused her so much pain and horror that she had to resort to calling his name instead of defending herself. But, he could not do it alone . . . he would need help. So he quickly jumped out of the chair he was occupying and dashed out of the Common Room in a sprint.

Where should he go? To the Gryffindor Tower? No . . . Ron wouldn't fancy being awoken at this time of night, even if it was for a spot of revenge. To Tonks's office? No . . . she would make it into something not to worry about, and pass it off as an unlikely dream because of the hour. _But she is an Auror; she has probably dealt with these types of situations befor_e, Harry thought. With that in mind, Harry ran to the direction of her office, with only the light of his faint _Lumos _to lead the way.

Ignoring the complaints of dreary portraits trying to get some sleep and the stitch in his side for all of the sprinting he was doing about the castle, he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Clutching his now aching side, he walked the route to her office. Up the stone steps he reminded himself to get in better shape if he didn't want to feel this pain again.

He knocked repeatedly on her door until a very drowsy-looking Tonks pulled open the door and stared at him with a dreamy expression on her face. When she realized who was at her door, she immediately straightened her posture (to the point where she had to lean on the doorway for support) and opened her eyes. "Watcher, Harry . . . what're you doing here at this hour?"

"Its Hermione . . . she's been kidnapped!" He told her anxiously, waiting for her response.

At the sound of kidnapped after the mention of Hermione's name, she immediately became wide-awake and a look of horror crossed her features. "She's be what . . . kidnapped?"

"Yes, just now in the Heads Common Room." Harry informed her.

"We better get McGonagall, then." Tonks said, grabbing a hold of Harry's wrist and tugging him to sprint with her to the Headmistresses office.

With an inward groan at the thought of sprinting again, he followed—or was rather pulled by—Tonks to the stone Gargoyles that enclosed the Head's Office. Since it appeared Tonks was in better shape than Harry, she gave the password to the Gargoyles and stepped onto the moving staircase, not a trace of loss of breath in her voice; all the while Harry, panting heavily and cursing inwardly, on her tail.

When they reached the door that lead into McGonagall's office, Tonks let go of Harry's wrist, much to Harry's relief (he was starting to feel the formation of a bruise), and knocked feverously on the wooded barricade.

After a few seconds of repeated knocking, a very tired looking McGonagall opened the door and revealed herself in all of her bed head glory. At the sight of a teacher interrupting her sleep, McGonagall immediately straightened up her posture as Tonks had done for Harry (she, also was using the doorframe as a support system).

"How may I help you at this late hour, Professor?" She asked, drowsiness etched into her every syllable.

"We have a student that has been captured." Tonks replied with a sense of forced calmness.

McGonagall visibly awoke from her stupor immediately, "A student? Who?"

"Hermione Granger, ma'am."

"Miss Granger?" the Headmistress asked. When she saw Tonks nod, she took that as a queue to speak once more. "We should alert Mister Potter and—"

"Already present." Tonks interrupted, standing aside to reveal Harry rubbing his bruised wrist.

When Harry felt eyes on him, he looked up to see McGonagall and Tonks looking at him. He looked at both of them and stopped his attempted soothing motion on his wrist. Tonks was the one who broke the silence; "Harry here came to me not to long ago telling me of Hermione's disappearance himself."

"Is this true, Mister Potter?" McGonagall asked him.

"Yeah, it is Professor." Harry replied with a nod.

"Do you know anything of Miss Granger's disappearance?" McGonagall inquired.

"Yeah . . . I was the one to try and stop it, but—"

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside, so as not to attract unwanted attention?" Tonks interrupted.

"Yes, yes, alright." McGonagall said, opening her door further to let the pair of them inside. Wandlessly, McGonagall summoned two armchairs and motioned for the to sit down opposite her desk. They obliged as she took her seat in her own chair and flicked her wand, brightening the dim candles in the room. This action caused many of the half-asleep or asleep portraits to moan and groan in protest, but they paid them no mind as they started up the conversation that was previously being commenced in the doorway.

"As you were saying, Mister Potter . . . you tried to stop the attempt at Miss Granger's being captured . . ." McGonagall said, leading Harry to continue is explanation.

"Yeah. When I heard a crash come from her room, I immediately ran to the door that adjoined our rooms in the bathroom. My attempts to open it were futile, as it was locked, so I tried my luck with the other door . . . but that one had the same results." Harry explained, "All the while Hermione was screaming for help . . . a terrifying . . . horrible scream . . ." All thoughts of revenge aside when he thought of the way he voice sounded not ten minutes ago. His head bent low, "It is all my fault she was captured . . . I wasn't fast enough to open the damn doors."

As tears started to well up in his eyes, Tonks took her turn at speaking, "Harry, this is not—I repeat—_not _your fault whatsoever. It is the slime bag that devised this . . . this . . . plan."

"Speaking of 'slime bags'" McGonagall added, looking as if she could not find a better term of Hermione's captor, "Did you hear or see anyone else in her room?"

Harry picked up his head, revealing the silent tears that had been freefalling down his cheeks. Tonks looked at him with a mix of pity and sadness at his state of emotion. Not going unnoticed, Harry wiped the tears from his face and answered McGonagall's question, "Yeah, there was . . . I heard a man's voice telling Hermione to be quiet after she called my name a second time . . . I couldn't tell who it was, though."

"Obviously, there are many Death Eaters about now that You-Know-Who is back in power. It could have been any one of those nasty mother f—"

"Anyhow," McGonagall interrupted, "The real question is . . . how they got into the school grounds undetected."

"Yeah, that is a good question . . ." Tonks said, stroking her chin absentmindedly in thought.

Harry, too, thought over this for a long while until a sudden thought entered his mind, "The spy." He said.

"The sp—what?" McGonagall said.

"The spy that Tonks told me, Hermione, and Ron about that day after Defense." Harry explained, while looking at Tonks for back up.

Tonks, taking the hint, spoke, "Yeah, I told you three about that the first day after lessons . . . I can't believe we forgot about them."

"They could have snuck some Death Eater's into Hogwarts . . . or have done it themselves." Harry said.

"This is preposterous! A student capturing another student?" McGonagall said.

"It could happen . . . if the spy was Malfoy . . . he _hates _Hermione . . . or anyone muggleborn, in fact." Harry voiced.

"Now, lets not go to accusations when you don't have the evidence to prove it, Mister Potter." McGonagall scorned.

"Wait a second, Minnie," —McGonagall rolled her eyes in disgust at the nickname— "I think Harry here might be onto something . . . you say that Malfoy hates muggleborns?" Tonks directed her question at Harry.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you know anybody else who does?"

"Most of Slytherin house . . . _that_ narrows it down." Harry answered, throwing in some sarcasm.

"Hmm. . ." Tonks said, stroking her chin again.

"This is unnecessary . . .Mister Potter, you may return to you quarters for the remainder of the night . . . I this us professors have it from here." McGonagall said from her position behind her desk.

"But, Professor—"

"That's enough Mister Potter. We shall discuss this matter when the daylight is shining through the windows . . . not in the middle of the night!"

"Minnie—" This time it was Tonks who was trying to persuade the Headmistress otherwise.

"None of this nonsense. I promise we shall resume this conversation another time. For the time being I want the _both _of you to return to your quarters. That is an order."

Tonks and Harry bowed their heads in defeat and walked silently out of the classroom, an eager Headmistress on their tail. Before Harry could get onto the staircase that could return him to the floor below, he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"I am truly sorry about Miss Granger, Mister Potter. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to return her to us safe and sound." McGonagall gave Harry a small smile and retreated back into her office, shutting the oak door after her.

"Thanks." Harry muttered to the door, before stepping on the spiral staircase, and returning to his now empty dormitory.

Hermione awoke to a dark, cool room, the accustomed heat and welcoming of her own room absent. At first she was confused as to why she was not in her dormitory . . . then it hit her like a stone to the head. She had been then been re-reading her favorite novel when she heard something outside. She cursed herself to being drawn by the peculiar noise, for that is what caused her to fall backwards and be slashed several times by the shattering glass of her window.

She remembered the dark, shadowy figure in all of its dark and unwelcome glory. The mask covered his face, so she could not see the intruder's features clearly. It was when he started to move towards her limp body on the floor that she began to panic. Quickly, she got up and started picking up the shards of glass that were covering the floor and threw them at him. All attempts at injuring the masked figure were futile, as he just laughed coldly and shooed them away with his hand.

Desperate, she went to her desk and threw paper at him as well . . . but realized that was a bust, as they were not very helpful. That is when she heard someone at the other side of the door to the bathroom. _Harry_.

"HARRY!" she screamed desperately, as if screaming was going to bring him to her. She soon realized that the door would not budge, probably the work of the man in front of her, still smirking through his mask.

She looked around the room for another way to distract or disarm the man, but did not succeed, as the Death Eater pushed her onto the bed and started to strangle her. Gasping for breath, and feeling the wave of lightheadedness that came before unconsciousness, she pushed the heavy body off of her and made to the other door in her room.

She pounded on it, screaming in agony, as she couldn't open this door as Harry couldn't open the other. She gasped in surprise as she felt two, cold arms wrap around her and a wand being poked in her neck. "HARRY!" she screamed as she saw the other door being forced open.

"Shut up, mudblood!" The Death Eater had said as he muttered a curse on her and blackness overcame her limp, helpless body. She let out one final cry of "Harry" before slipping into unconsciousness.

The room she now occupied was covered in black bricks, from the floor to the ceiling. The only light coming from a small opening at the ceiling where a small window was placed, and a few torches erupting an orange fire. There was a bed, which Hermione was sitting on, that was dark oak and covered with a lumpy mattress and a thin, scratchy blanket. A single toilet was in the corner, barley visible through the shadows, the only place that seemed semi-private.

Her observation came to an abrupt halt when she saw the handle of the door on the other side of the room jiggle. A dark figure came inside, not her captor, but a woman she recognized as Bellatrix Leastrange. Hermione looked into the face of smirking Bellatrix as she walked up to Hermione, her heels making the only noise present in the nearly vacant room.

"Ah, the mudblood whore . . ." she said, looking down at Hermione's pitiful state. "Do you take well of you accommodations? I picked them out myself."

Hermione didn't respond, giving Bellatrix unwanted permission to continue, "I only wish your dearly beloved was here to see your state, it would drive him absolutely mad to see you cooped up. His little whore all locked up in a cell. Baby Potter would be hysterical. His little whore—"

"Shut up." Were Hermione's first words to her, and were barley audible, as though a mouse had said them.

"And why on Earth would I give you the pleasure of complete and utter silence? You're a mudblood whore. Mudblood whore's don't deserve serenity."

"Stop calling me a whore." Hermione said, looking up at Bellatirx through saddened eyes.

"Why? That's what you are, aren't you? A mudblood whore who should be dead." Bellatix said, with a disgusted expression.

"Then why aren't I?" Hermione asked, "You seem to want me to be."

"Aren't what? Dead? Well . . . what kind of leverage would that be to have a dead damsel in distress for Potter to come rescuer?"

"So, you mean—"

"You are the ticket the Dark Lord has been waiting to appear. As soon Malfoy said you and Potter were an item . . . he took that golden opportunity and let it play to our strengths." Bellatrix explained coolly.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes . . . the young one has proved himself useful over the past few months . . . what is it? December? Yes . . . what a delightful early Christmas present it was."

Hermione was baffled. How on earth did Malfoy know about her and Harry? He didn't come into the carriage until after they had straightened up . . . did he have x-ray goggles, or some sort of devise that helped him see through the curtains of the carriage?

"Pondering eh?" Bellatrix interrupted, "And they told me you were smart . . . a smart mudblood whore who didn't bother to use protection." Bellatrix said, keeping up her smirk.

Hermione was startled, what protection? She could very well stand her own ground; she didn't need protection. On too many accounts did people offer her protection; particularly Harry and Ron. Outraged at Bellatrix's statement of anti-feminist proportions, she asked, "Excuse me?"

"Smart my arse . . . you, mudblood, as you now know, are the ticket to the Dark Lord's reign of the wizarding word as we know it. You and your little half-breed."

"Half-breed?"

"We are going to have to get new sources of information around here." Bellatrix said, with a roll of her eyes, referring to the dismal source of information. "You, carry the secret to our success, in that filthy, mud-ridden stomach of yours lies something that the Dark Lord will need to destroy Harry Potter once and for all . . ."

Hermione looked at her with a sense of confusion and awe. What the hell was she talking about? Could they know about _Altus Limbido Amor_? If they did, they might use it to their advantage and torture her so that Harry could feel the same pain and anguish she was feeling. But didn't Bellatrix say something about Harry coming here to save her? How could they do that when—

"His heir."

"What?!" Hermione yelled, brought abruptly out of her train of thought, "Are you saying that I'm . . . I'm . . ."

"Oh, bleeding hell, do I have to spell it out for you? You are carrying Harry Potter's one and only . . ." she paused, enjoying the look of surprise and anxiousness written over Hermione's feature's.

"_Child_."


	18. Impulsive Instincts

Harry lay there in his bed that night, tossing and turning, thinking of where she could be and what she could be going through

Harry lay there in his bed that night, tossing and turning, thinking of where she could be and what she could be going through at that moment. He shuttered when he thought of all of the terrible things the Death Eaters were capable of doing. _No_, he assured himself, _don't even think of those things . . . _

When he let unconsciousness finally take hold of him, he was brought into the world of nightmares that he never wanted to re-visit ever since that summer.

Hermione was in a dungeon, imprisoned by the many chains that bound her to the cold, stone, wall. She seemed to be asleep, until the door slammed shut and in walked Bellatrix Leastrange. She smirked at the sight of the unconscious girl. And before anyone could stop her (even though there was no one present) she shot a curse directly at Hermione's chest.

_She writhed in pain and agony; this was not the proper way to be awoken. Tears freefell down her cheeks and stained her already blood-ridden skin. Her screams were enough to sent Bellatix laughing hysterically at the pitiful site. She soon lifted the curse and proceeded to walk up to Hermione's limp form._

"_Your dearly beloved can't save you now." She hissed._

"_He will come." Hermione managed to choke out._

_Bellatrix chuckled, "And risk his own neck? He is probably to busy getting in-between some other whore's legs to give a rat's arse about you."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Am I?"_

"_He loves me . . . he will come."_

"_Well if he does come, we'll be sure to give him a welcoming present." _

_Hermione looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, a confused expression passing over her features. Bellatrix simply smirked and cast another silent _Crucio. _A scream escaped Hermione's lips before she could even muster up the strength to try and stop it. Bellatrix lifted the curse and looked at Hermione's form, hanging weakly from the chains. _

"_He will be welcomed by your dead body."_

_Hermione shook her head. "You can do whatever you want to me. But you'll never live once Harry finds me dead."_

_Another chucked escaped Bellatrix's lips, "You really think Baby Potter will stand a chance against me? He couldn't cast an Unforgivable if his life—or should I say yours—depended on it."_

"_He can do a lot of things that you wouldn't imagine."_

"_What? Turn me into a wristwatch? I think not."_

"_He will defeat you, Voldermort, and every other Death Eater alive."_

"_You dare speak his name? Mudbloods do not speak the Dark Lords name, or they will be severely punished,"_

"_Do your worst."_

_Hermione's screams echoed through the vacant dungeon until her strangled breaths were the only audible noise present. A few more gasps later. . . there was utter silence. Bellatrix laughed and left the room. _

Harry awoke shaking profusely. He quickly swiped the sweat that was soaking his brow and got his glasses from the bedside table. When he read the clock, it showed him that it was six in the morning. Even though it was the weekend he got up and out of bed and made his way to get ready, dreading the idea of going back to sleep and having another nightmare.

He figured no one else would be up this early in the morning, so he sat down on the couch and picked up a book that was on the table; "_Horcruxes: A Complete Guide_". He had never seen this book before. Not even in the restricted section of the library. He carefully picked it up and opened the binding. There on the lower left-hand corner of the binding was the name _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_.

His eyes visably widened at the sight of the abnormally large name inscribed onto the binding. Of couse Dumbledore would have a book on Horcruxes, but why hadn't he told him before?

Harry started to flip through the thick pages and came upon a piece of parchment stuck in the binding towards the middle of the book. He gently removed it and stared at the familiar thin, neat handwrting. It was a list.

Slytherin's Ring check

_Diary check_

_Hufflepuff's Cup check_

_Ravenclaw's Diadem (tiara) check_

_Tom Riddle_

_Nagini_

As he observed the list for a bit longer, Harry realized that this was a list of Horcruxes. And by the looks of it . . . more than half of them were destroyed. Dumbledore only told him of two of the seven being destroyed, not four. What else had Dumbledore not been telling him? If he had had this information earlier, he wouldn't have had to worry about destroying as many.

This considerably lightened his mood. Not having more Horcruxes to go after. But he still needed to figure out the last Horcrux. He had no hints or clues . . .

Harry suddenly rushed up to his dormitory and started rummaging through his trunk. Throwing aside the Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map, he came upon his Hogwarts letter that he had received that summer, and opened it. The note that Dumbledore had written to him clutched in his hand, he rushed down the stairs and reclaimed his spot on the couch.

'_A treasure hidden lost and gone_

_Forever destroyed by point of wand_

_Doing evil and never done,_

_Only safe in the hands of the one'_

He stared at the riddle for hours it seemed, but nothing came to mind. _If only Hermione was here, _he thought miserably. He gave up for the time being and glanced at the clock. Two hours had gone by, he figured at least Ginny would be up, so he made his way to the Great Hall, feeling oddly out of place without Hermione's hand within his.

When he entered, he found not only Ginny, but also Ron as well eating at the Gryffindor Table. He made his way over to them. It didn't take them to long to realize that he was alone.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked down at the table. Even hearing her name brought him close to tears. He wished more than anything to be back up in his dormitory, reading and trying to distract himself from wandering thoughts of her. But Ginny and Ron deserved to know.

"Harry . . . is everything alright?"

"Hermione's gone." He said bluntly, still looking intently at the table.

"Gone? What do you mean, _gone_?" Ginny asked.

"Last night . . . she was . . . k-kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Ginny screamed, earning the attention of neighboring tables. She ignored it, intent on hearing the full story. "How could she . . . why was she . . . oh Merlin."

Ron did his best to look as miserable as Harry felt. He really did hope that she was okay. That was the deal; no harm would come to her. He only hoped that his deal wouldn't fall apart.

Harry now had tears on his face and was wiping them away with his palm. Ginny saw this and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Hermione might be her best girlfriend . . . but Harry and Hermione had known each other for longer. She could only imagine the pain he must be feeling. Ron, too. But as she looked at her brother's face, he was stirring his cereal around in his bowl, seeming not as affected by the news as she and Harry were.

Before Ginny could question Ron's behavior, however, she heard the tapping of a glass goblet, signaling a speech from the Headmistress. The Great Hall quieted considerably following the sound, their full attention at the Head's table. McGonagall stood up with a look of sorrow on her face, momentarily staring in Harry, Ginny, and Ron's direction before continuing.

"I am sorry for interrupting your morning feast, but I have a rather disturbing announcement to make." She started. Murmuring between the students started, but quickly stopped at the look McGonagall was giving them. "I was informed last night, that there was a break in, inside the Heads Dormitory. One of your fellow students has been taken from our mists. Miss Hermione Granger." Everyone's eyes drifted to where Harry was sitting. He felt as though they were all blaming him as well. Everyone knew that the Heads lived in shared dormitories.

The eyes left him at the sound of the Headmistress speaking again, "Furthermore, I must warn each and every one of you to be extremely careful. That is why a new curfew has been set. Every student must be in their dormitories by six o'clock every evening." People visibly groaned at the idea of a new curfew, not going unnoticed by McGonagall, "Keep in mind that it is for your safety."

She quietly sat down as the hall erupted in whispers about this newfound information. Harry's name could be heard once or twice in the mix of rumors being spread throughout the student population. He did his best to ignore it as he continued to pick at his breakfast, keeping his face hidden behind his bangs as best he could. Ginny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing his to look up and have a small smile emit from his lips.

Hermione's day had been considerably different than she had expected. The only pain that she had was the feeling of nausea in the morning, causing her to rush to the toilet.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She was pregnant. Not only that . . . she was pregnant with _Harry's _child. Why hadn't she thought of protection? Why couldn't she have taken the two seconds it required from her and preformed the contraception charm? She had only one answer; she was stupid.

But being pregnant did have its advantages; she was not having curses inflicted on her, as she thought would happen. Why? What were they planning to do to her? Was she going to stay here throughout her entire pregnancy? She wouldn't allow herself to imagine that. No, she would not. Harry would rescue her . . . any day now . . .

"Supper." A low, raspy voice said from the other side of the door. Following the voice, a bowl of soup and a spoon appeared on the floor by her bed. Hermione picked up the bowl and allowed her mind to settle down a bit.

_Oh, Harry. Where are you?_

Harry was currently studying in his room, a Charms test was approaching. He usually didn't study, but it did allow his mind to focus on the work in front of him rather than . . . other places.

It was when he heard a familiar feminine voice that he dropped his quill, allowing ink to flow on his paper. _Oh, Harry. Where are you? _It was Hermione. He was sure of it. But why was he hearing her voice? Was he going crazy?

_I need you, Harry._

He was sure he wasn't imagining it now. He should go find Tonks. But when he checked his watch, it showed a quarter past six. He would be past curfew. _Wait,_ he thought, _I'm Head Boy. _So, completely forgetting his ink-stained notes, he made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

After knocking on the door, he came face-to-face with a very awake Tonks. An improvement since their last meeting. "Watcher, Harry . . . what can I help you with?"

"Its Hermione."

Tonks's posture immediately straightened at the mention of Hermione's name, "What about her?"

"Well . . . uhh . . . I can, sorta . . ."

"Maybe we should talk inside?" Tonks suggested. When Harry nodded, Tonks opened the door further to let him in. He sat down in the chair opposite of her desk and looked at her. "Well . . . as you were saying . . ."

"Oh, well when I was studying I heard Hermione's voice in my head."

"Figuratively speaking, or—"

"No. I mean I heard her voice in my head, as though she was talking directly to me." He explained.

Tonks looked perplexed for a moment, then pointed her wand at her through, "HEADMISTRISS MCGONAGALL, PLEASE REPORT TO PROFESSOR TONK'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY"

Harry had to cover his ears to prevent ringing in his ears. But alas, when he removed his hands from his ears, there was a faint ringing in them. "Sorry." Tonks apologized.

"S'ok." Harry reassured, "Why did you call Professor McGonagall, anyways?"

"It seems like her area of expertise."

"But you—"

"Have a specialty of tracking people down." Tonks smiled.

"So . . ."

"We are going to put our abilities together to find her, yes."

Harry smiled as well. After a few minutes of silence, Harry heard the door open and close behind him. Looking at the source of the sound, Harry saw Professor McGonagall entering and saw her take a place by Tonks at the desk.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes. Harry here has something he would like to share with you,"

McGonagall looked expectantly at Harry, "I heard her voice, Professor. When I was studying, it felt like she was talking to me."

McGonagall smiled, "You just discovered one of the many powers that _Altus Limbido Amor _has to offer. I was wondering when it would come into effect."

"Y-you mean, I actually heard her voice?" Harry asked.

"No, you heard her thoughts. I told you earlier in the year that that was one of the side effects. But now that you channeled it, maybe it can help us get a better idea of where Miss Granger might be." Tonks looked bewildered, but didn't ask any questions.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Just focus your heart on her . . . call out to her."

Harry nodded, "You sure this will help?"

"Positive."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Hermione. Her eyes, her lips, her hair; everything that he loved about her. It wasn't long before he was calling out her name in his mid. _Hermione . . ._

She heard it. She swore just a second ago that she heard Harry's voice. Was he here? Was he coming to rescue her?

_Hermione._

She furrowed her eyebrows it didn't sound that he was in the room . . . it sounded as if . . . he was in her mind. That couldn't possibly be. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She missed his so much; she wanted to hug, kiss, and just plain see his again.

_Hermione? Can you hear me?_

Should she answer? What if it was a trick. Oh, well, she wanted to hear his voice again. So she simply answered, _Harry, is that you?_

_Yeah, _his voice responded.

_What is this? What's happening?_

_Never mind that. Are you okay?_

_I'm fine_

_Really? They didn't torture you, or—_

_No, they didn't. I'm fine, just cold . . . and alone_

_Do you know where you are? _His voice sounded urgent.

_No, all I've seen while I was here is the room I'm staying in._

_Are there any windows?_

_Only one on the ceiling, but I can't see anything but the night sky._

_Do you have any idea?_

_Well . . . I have an inkling. I sometimes hear voices outside of my door at night, and they kept on mentioning Malfoy. So I might be beneath or inside his house. But I can't be sure . . ._

_Well, it sounds logical. He recently escaped Askaban. He would do anything to make up for what Draco did._

It felt so good to hear his voice again. It was defiantly Harry; worrying about her and not how much danger he'll be in if he even attempts to rescue her. Hermione suddenly realized something . . . she should tell him that she was expecting. He deserved to know; she didn't know how much longer this connection would last.

_Harry?_

_Yeah?_

_I have something to tell you._

_Okay, shoot._

_Harry, when I first woke up here . . . Bellatrix Leastrange started talking about luring you here. It's a trap Harry; it's all a trap. There're tying to lure me here so Voldermort can kill you. And then use me to destroy you._

_Use you . . . how?_

_Harry . . . I'm—_


	19. True Love's Agony

Hermione

_Hermione? _Harry urgently called, _Hermione?_

He immediately opened his eyes and the light of the brightly lit office enveloped his senses; causing him to blink rapidly until the two blurred images of Tonks and Professor McGonagall came into focus. He started to rub his slightly throbbing temples as McGonagall began to speak, "What happened, Mister Potter?"

His hands ceased and dropped to his side, "I lost the connection."

"Well, that was obvious," Tonks said, earning confused looks from the two other occupants in the office. "When you opened your eyes, they shot open, causing you to temporarily blind yourself." She explained.

McGonagall stared at Tonks disapprovingly, "Did Miss Granger have any idea where she was?"

"She had an idea . . ." Harry explained, "but wasn't completely sure of it."

"And . . ." McGonagall pressed on.

"She thinks she's being held at Malfoy Manor."

Tonks rubbed her chin in thought as McGonagall spoke, "Since that is only an idea of where she is, we need a way to pinpoint her exact location."

"The only question is . . . how?" Harry said.

Tonks abruptly removed her hand from her hand and visibly straightened up, "We could scry."

Harry and McGonagall turned to face her and let out a simultaneous, "What?"

"Scry. It's an old method used by witches and wizards to find another." Tonks explained smoothly.

McGonagall furrowed her brow, "I have never heard of it before."

"The technique was lost ages ago . . . even before your time, Minnie." Tonks said.

McGonagall scowled, "Then how do you know about it, Nymph—"

"Don't call me that." Tonks said with a scowl to match hers, "I know about it because us Aurors use it in special cases."

Sensing the tension, Harry spoke up, "Is there anything specific we need?"

Tonks's expression softened as she looked at Harry, "Quite a few things, actually. We would need a map of the wizarding world, a small crystal, and some sort of identification for Hermione."

Harry furrowed his brows, "What sorts of identification?"

"Well . . . some common forms are blood, locks of hair . . . just something connected to her body in some way." Tonks said.

Harry nodded his head; "I think she has a hair brush in our bathroom."

"That'll work." She turned to McGonagall expectantly, "Minnie?"

"I am sure that there are some crystals and a map in my office."

Tonks smiled appreciatively, "Great. We'll all meet in Harry and Hermione's common room in ten minutes with the supplies."

Harry got up and out of his chair, but before he could leave he asked Tonks, "Won't you guys need my password to get in?"

McGonagall smiled, "I was with you when Miss Granger set the password, and Professor Tonks will wait for me at the entrance to your room."

Harry nodded and they all left to go to their separate ways.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find herself staring up at the ceiling. When she wiggled around of her back, she found that the lumpy mattress wasn't supporting her back that she had become accustomed too. Instead, she felt a solid table of some sort supporting her.

Feeling around the table, she propped herself up on her elbows and started to look around the room. She was startled to find herself surrounded by about a dozen cloaked figures. Hermione furrowed her brows, "Where am I . . . what's going o—"

"Whom were you speaking with." One of the figures in the crowd asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, _how did whey know? _"I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Yes you were, it was clear that you were using Legilimency." Another figure said.

Hermione straightened her posture, "No I wasn't."

"Don't lie." a familiar snivially voice remarked.

_Wait a minute, _Hermione thought, _I know that voice. _"Professor?" she called out to the crowd, "Professor Snape?"

A figure moved forward, through the crowd until it was right in front of her face. The figure pulled the hood that was covering its face off to reveal a mop of greasy black hair and emotionless black eyes. He raised his eyebrows, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You forget, Miss Granger, that it was I who taught Potter the skills of Occlumency and Legilimency. You also fail to remember, that I, myself, am also rather skilled at the art. You are lying."

"I said I wasn't using Legilimency." Hermione said.

Snape looked at her with a distant look in his eyes. Hermione knew what he was trying to do and put up her guards. She too was rather skilled at Occlumency, so she let her guard up, only revealing that she wasn't using Legilimency.

"You see? I am telling the truth." She told him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"But you were communicating with Potter last night." He said, mirroring her raised eyebrow and smirk.

Hermione leaned forward slightly and looked him in the eye, "Prove it."

Snape just kept on smirking, "You talked to Potter. Though I do not know how."

"So its true." Piped a voice towards the back of the crowd, "I say we just kill her now."

"No." Snape said, "You know what the Dark Lord said. She stays alive until the child is born . . . but after, she is all ours." Hermione gulped, "Besides, she does not know where she is being held. So she poses no threat to us."

The group nodded their heads in agreement, some hesitantly. As they started to leave the room, Snape spoke up again, "Buts just to be safe . . . guard the door to her room."

When the room was empty, Hermione swung her legs over the table, only to be grabbed by the collar by Snape and dragged to her room.

_Oh, Harry . . . please hurry._

The six pairs of eyes watched as the tiny crystal moved across the board, dangling from the thin string being held by Tonks. As the crystal moved about the map, you could scarcely see about three chestnut hairs moving along with it.

Breaking the tense silence, Harry spoke, "Explain to me again, how is this going to work?"

Tonks rolled her eyes, "For the tenth time, the crystal will be drawn to the place Hermione is being kept."

"How will we know?"

"The crystal will act as a muggle magnet and stick to the place where she is at."

"How long does it usually take?"

"Not long." Tonks said.

"It's been twenty minutes." Harry said agitatedly.

"Then it shou—" Tonks's eyes were immediately drawn to the map, Harry's and McGonagall's following. They all were looking at the same place.

"Malfoy Manor." Harry said, smiling.

"Seems as though Miss Granger's observations were correct." McGonagall said.

"Now what do we do?" Harry looked at Tonks.

"We go to Malfoy Manor." Tonks said, "and bring Hermione back home."

Harry nodded and went upstairs to get ready. He pulled on an old jumper and slipped into his trainers, running down the stairs with amazing speed.

Tonks smiled teasingly, "Forty-five seconds, not bad Harry."

Harry smiled back appreciatively, "Now lets go get Hermione."

The three nodded simultaneously at each other before following Tonks's lead out of the castle. "How do you propose we get there?" McGonagall asked.

Tonks winked and held out her right hand. Within seconds her broomstick came hurtling towards her, and she mounted it, motioning for Harry and McGonagall to follow.

As Hermione paced in her room, she felt strangely alone; she wanted to talk to Harry, but she didn't know how. For once in her life, Hermione didn't know what to do. She sat down on her bed.

Furrowing her brow, she was overcome with an overpowering urge to touch her stomach. She placed her two hands on her slightly bulging stomach and felt herself smile. _I'm not alone. I have my baby . . . _our _baby._

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said to herself. Sighing, she started to rub her stomach and sing,

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemondrops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_"

She smiled as she finished the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. She felt strangely at ease . . . peaceful . . . and not alone.

"Shut up in there!" she heard a voice say on the other side of the door. "Some of us are trying not to puke."

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to rub her stomach. Letting her eyes close, she thought of what life would be like if Harry rescued her. She would marry him, of course, and have their child. They would move to the country and raise their family, away from the hands of evil. She felt strangely at ease with herself when she was daydreaming of the future. But there was that one word that could alter her dreams.

If. If and only if Harry rescued her would her fantasy come true. _Come on Harry . . . _she thought to herself, _I need—we need you._

She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, hoping and praying that he would come soon. She was starved and wanted to be held again. A single tear dropped down her cheek, and she hastily wiped it again. Trust her to over-exaggerate the situation. Or was it hormones?

Either way, she wanted to be in Harry's arms again. Kiss him again. Just hear his voice again would please her. And when she was done with that she would tell him. No hesitation. No procrastinating. She would tell him she was pregnant and they would make their happily ever after. After Voldermort was dead, anyways.

She let herself fall asleep daydreaming again.

_She was in a chair, her legs spread out and people in black masks surrounding her. She felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen, and she felt like she was going to be sick. She looked up to see Lord Voldermort himself standing over her body. _

_He smiled at her, "You're crowning, Miss Granger."_

"_I'm—" she suddenly realized where she was at. She was in labor. In a dungeon, about to give birth to her and Harry's child. But that wasn't the only problem . . . where was Harry?_

"_Where's Harry?" she asked._

_Voldermort laughed, "Dead, of course."_

_Hermione felt an enormous amount of pain well up inside her. And it wasn't just the contraction. She felt tears well up in her eyes. He was dead? He couldn't be. He should be by her side while she gave birth to their child._

"_D-dead?" she stuttered._

_He smirked, "Couldn't grasp the fact that he was going to have a half-breed. He ran, and I killed him five minutes later."_

_Hermione's eyes widened, "It's m-my fault?"_

"_Of course it is. Who else's fault would it be?"_

_Hermione felt another contraction pass through her. This one the most painful one of all, and the inside of her stomach felt like it was going to tear in two._

"_I'm going to have to ask you to push, Miss Granger." He said to her._

_She shook her head, "Not without Harry."_

"_Your Harry is dead, so I suggest if you don't want to join him . . . then you push!"_

_Hermione felt the baby crowning and started to obey. The sooner the pain was gone, the better. She pushed and pushed until she heard a loud cry coming from beneath her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw pale hands cut the umbilical cord that connected her to her child._

_She saw a tuff of black hair when Lord Voldermort picked up her child. She smiled; he looked just like Harry. "Can I hold my child?"_

_Voldermort laughed, "My dear, we have no further use for you . . . you will never see your child again after this moment."_

"_What?"_

"_We have no further use for you, only," —he looked at the baby— "You son."_

"_Son?" Hermione asked, "I have a son?"_

"_Correction, Miss Granger, _I _have a son."_

"_What?"_

_Voldermort waved his free hand, "Kill her."_

"_What? NO! HARRY!" she screamed. She saw Death Eaters surround her, "HARRY!"_

_A green light was shot at her and she opened her eyes._

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in her quarters. It was just a dream. _Just a dream_, she reminded herself. She jerked her head; she thought she heard something . . .

BAM!


	20. Cumpulsive Confessions

Hermione automatically wrapped her hands around the figure's neck and held him close

Hermione automatically wrapped her hands around the figure's neck and held him close. He responded by placing his hands on her waist and nuzzled her neck. They both looked each other in the eyes, brown and blue mixed.

"How'd you find me, Ron?"

He looked down, seemingly ashamed. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion, "Ron, what is it?"

"Well . . . I-I haven't been completely truthful with you for the past few months."

"You haven't?"

He shook his head, "No. But I'll tell you later. For now, we have to leave. Harry is outside distracting the guards."

"Harry?"

He nodded slowly, "I ran into him while I was on my way to get you."

"You didn't come together?"

Ron shook his head again, "No. But I promise you that I will explain everything when we get back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her head, "Okay. How do we get out?"

"Just follow my lead."

He took Hermione by the hand and led her through the door, where, surely enough, she saw Harry, McGonagall, and Tonks fighting the few Death Eaters that were guarding her door. It took all of her strength not to run to Harry and envelope him in a bone-crushing embrace.

Ron saw Hermione looking at Harry and tugged on her hand. She looked up and him and saw the urgent look in his eyes. She needed to focus on finding a way out.

Surprisingly, it seemed that Ron knew exactly where he was going as he pulled her through the Dark Corridors. Hermione made sure to make as little noise as possible, because she had a gut feeling that the three people fighting were the only ones who had come. Besides Ron, anyways.

"Ron?" she whispered, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yeah," he whispered back.

She furrowed her brow suspiciously, but kept following his lead nonetheless. They kept on making their way through very narrow and dark corridors until she saw a door coming up in front of them.

She sighed. She was finally getting out! She could practically feel the sun beating down on her. The heat overcome her body. That was probably because they were outside within seconds, though.

She let go of Ron's hand and breathed the first amount of fresh air that she had in a long time. No more stuffy quarters . . . no more barely-there meals. "Come on." She heard Ron's voice say; "We need to get out of here as soon as possible." She nodded her head and ran right behind him.

They came to a hill and she looked back. She was right. There stood a dark and dreary looking mansion. She felt Ron's hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile at him. "Thank-you for saving me."

He smiled back at her, "No problem."

She looked behind him and saw three broomsticks. Her stomach dropped. She looked up at Ron with wide-eyes. He shrugged apologetically. "Harry said we could take his. It's the fastest way to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded slowly. She had ridden a broomstick not to long ago . . . but that was with Harry. Not Ron. She saw him mount the broom towards the left. She stepped forward and traced the wood with her fingertips. She found the single word '_Firebolt_' engraved in gold in its surface.

Ron placed his hand over hers and pulled her further forward. She reluctantly followed so as she was in the front and Ron was holding onto her stomach to balance both of them. He felt the tiny bump that was replacing Hermione's usually flat and toned stomach.

No sooner had he felt it had Hermione realized that he could easily feel the bump on her stomach. "I-I can explain . . ."

"Don't worry Herms, I know."

"Y-you know? How?"

"Again, I'll tell you later. Now hold on tight."

She felt the broom hover in midair for a few moments until it finally set off at amazing speed in the direction of Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't believe they ran into Ron when they reached Malfoy Manor. He was in a hallway and wearing a black cloak. It was a mere coincidence, he had originally thought. But how would Ron know where to go?

The only thing Ron had said to explain himself was, "I'll tell you later."

Turns out Ron knew exactly where Hermione was being kept. So the four of them made their way down the corridors until they came to a dead end where a single wooden door was.

You could barely see the door due to the three, cloaked figures guarding it. Ron had said that he would get Hermione while the three of them would distract and disarm the guards. They all agreed with the plan and soon Harry found himself in the midst of a duel with a Death Eater named Jansz . . . or so his co-workers called him when they saw them approaching.

He was a decent fighter. But Harry was better. Just an _Epelliarmous _and a quick _Stupefy _were enough to send him tumbling to the floor, unconscious. When Harry turned around, he saw Tonks send a curse towards the Death Eater she was fighting that rendered him unconscious as well. McGonagall had already finished off her opponent soon after Harry, he figured, as there was a lump on the floor not far from her.

When Harry looked at the slightly ajar door, he smiled. They had gotten away. Hermione was safe with Ron.

"Let's get out of here." Tonks said.

Both Harry and McGonagall nodded and followed Tonks down the route they had followed to get there. Soon after, they found themselves outside in the fresh air.

"We should hurry. They're gonna realize sooner or later that Hermione's missing." Harry said.

They made their way to the brooms that were atop the hill. And, just as planned, Harry's _Firebolt _was missing. So Harry mounted with Tonks and placed his hands on her waist. He felt a slight disfiguration on her stomach and looked up at her.

"Tonks . . . are you—"

She nodded her head, and he could sense the smile present in her voice, "I didn't want to bother anybody with it, since we have more important matters at hand."

He smiled back at her, "Congrats to you and Moony."

"I'll tell him we have your blessing."

Harry laughed just as they took off into the horizon.

Hermione paced in the Heads Common Room. They were supposed to be here by now. She was getting antsy. And Ron had refused to tell her the reason why he was there to rescue her . . . or how he knew she was pregnant until Harry and the others got there.

She sighed, catching the attention of Ron, who was sitting on the overstuffed sofa by the fire. "I'm sure there fine. Those were some pretty nasty Death Eaters guarding your door."

Hermione shook her head, "What if they didn't get past them? What if—" she gasped, "They have them captive. We have to go get them." Hermione made her way to the door, and was almost there until she felt Ron grab a hold of her wrist. "let me go. I have to save Harry!"

"Bloody hormones" Ron cursed, "They are fine. You just need to sit down and chillax."

"Clillax?" Hermione asked as Ron led her to the couch to sit next to him.

"Ginny says it now. It's kinda catchy."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. _Thank Merlin for mood swings,_ Ron thought to himself.

Hermione looked into his blue eyes, "Are you sure they're alright?"

"If I know Harry —and I do— he and the others are on there way now."

Hermione nodded her head and started fiddling with her fingers, a bad habit she had developed over the past few days. She then heard Ron move slightly to the side, away from her. Furrowing her brow, she turned towards him and he just smiled at her and pointed behind her.

She didn't even hear them come in. But she didn't care. He was there. She immediately jumped up and off the couch and hugged Harry with all of her might. He returned her hug with the same amount of enthusiasm, burring his head in her neck and kissing the exposed skin.

She sighed. Oh how much she missed that. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. Longing to kiss the other.

"Just kiss already!" they heard Ron say.

Hermione and Harry smiled and leaned forward and kissed. It was filled with all of the built up passion of how much they missed each other. The worry if the other was all right. So, naturally, it was a while before they pulled up for air. They both turned to the small crowd that was watching them with mixed expressions. They varied from awed to just plain happiness.

Harry and Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

Harry's hand found its way into Hermione's and intertwined their fingers. They both made their way to the couch and sat down. Ron sat on the table in front of them, and Tonks and McGonagall silently made their was out of the room; sensing a trio moment.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Harry said to Ron.

He just nodded, "I just have to ask you one question."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you guys get together?"

Harry and Hermione looked down, ashamed at themselves. Harry was the first to look up into Ron's awaiting face, "It just sorta . . . happened."

Ron nodded, "I get it. But I didn't before . . ."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "What do you mean, Ron?"

He took a long inhale and exhale of breath before speaking, "When I fist found out you two were together —yes I knew— it was from the person that I least expected to hear it from. Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione and Harry chorused.

Ron nodded, "That day I was missing. I wasn't really taking a nap. I was _Stupefied _and dragged into the Slytherin Common Room. When I woke up, Malfoy told me how he saw you two snogging on the train . . ."

"Oh Ron, we're sorry we didn't tell you—"

"Let me finish." —Hermione nodded— "He made me become insanely jealous. I don't know how . . . or why . . . but I let him influence me to get revenge on the two of you. The next day I received a note from Malfoy saying he wanted me in the Slytherin Common Room. And when I got there . . . _he _was there."

"V-voldermort was inside Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, "Yeah. He asked me to join the Death Eaters, too. And I was still in the effect of Malfoy's little chat with me. So I accepted," —Hermione gasped— "And he gave me this."

Ron pulled up the sleeve of his jumper to reveal what seemed to be a slightly moving tattoo. It was of a skull and a snake. The Dark Mark. Hermione's eye's filled with tears. Harry just started at Ron, jaw clenched.

"A few weeks later . . . Malfoy told me of this plan that they'd come up with to capture Hermione. I agreed to it, as long as Hermione wouldn't get harmed. Malfoy assured me that you would be well taken care of. I believed him. But the day when I came to see Hermione was the day she was being interrogated. They said that once they were done with her . . . they'd—"

"Kill me." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron said, "It was then when I realized what a selfish git I was being. So I positioned myself by Hermione's quarters. It was by luck that Harry and the others showed up. I had been devising a plan to get Herms out of there. Having Harry, Tonks, and McGonagall there made it that much easier."

He remained silent for a moment, "So all I'm trying to say is . . . I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me . . . but I just needed to tell you."

Hermione looked reproachful for a minute, while Harry just continued to stare at Ron. Not even ten seconds later, Harry's fist came back and he punched Ron in the jaw. Hermione screeched. Ron fell back onto the table, his head colliding to the oak.

While he stood up and regained his posture, he was rubbing his jaw and moving it to regain the feeling. "I suppose I deserve that."

"Oh, you deserve more than that. But since you're my best mate, I let you off easy." Harry said.

"I forgive you Ron." Hermione said, causing the two boys to look up at her with confused expressions.

"What?" they both asked.

"It's just that . . . I kinda expected Ron to get jealous. Not jealous enough to resort to _that_; but jealous nonetheless. I think that this could work out to our advantage."

Harry furrowed his brow, "How could this possibly help us in any way?"

Hermione just smiled knowingly, "Well . . . Voldermort still thinks you're on his side, right?"

"Right . . ." Ron said.

"Well . . . you could work as a spy for us. Much as Snape was until he k-killed Dumbledore . . . but actually working for the good side. And then in the Final Battle, you can work on our side and help us finally win."

"That just might work." Harry said.

"You're just saying that because Hermione thought of it." Ron said, smirking slightly.

"No." Harry said, returning the smirk, "It really is a genius plan. We could find out when Voldermort is planning to have the Final Battle . . . what he knows that we don't . . ."

"Exactly." Hermione said, beaming at them.

"You're a genius, Herms!" Ron said.

Hermione blushed, "Well . . . I don't know about _genius_."

"Yes genius." Ron said.

The trio was enveloped in a comfortable silence, until Ron spoke up, "Herms . . . have you told Harry yet?"

Hermione looked downward, "Told me what?" Harry asked.

"No." she said, "I haven't."

"Now would be a good time." Ron said to her.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry. She might as well. "Harry I'm pre—"

"Hold on." Ron said, clutching his forearm. "Something's up."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"There are some Death Eater's near . . ."

No sooner had Ron said that, they heard yelling outside the window of the room. "COME OUT, COME OUT MUDBLOOD!"

"They're here for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Very well spotted. But what do we do about it?"

"Go to the Room of Requirement. It is the only room that they can't get into." Harry said.

"Good idea," Ron said, "I'll wait here for you."

They both nodded and headed for the door. They heard the calls clearer now. "We'd better run for it." Harry said.

"Oh yeah."

Grabbing a hold of the other's hand, they sprinted towards the Room of Requirement. Ascending and descending the appropriate amount of stairs. They soon saw red, purple, and some green streams of light coming from behind them. Some of the spells missing by mere inches.

Hermione screamed when a leg-locker curse was thrown at her, causing her to fall to the floor. Harry stopped immediately and ran to her side. "Harry, run! I'll be okay."

He shook his head, "No, 'Mione. I'm not going to loose you again." And with that said, he picked her up and started sprinting back to the Room of Requirement.

The small detour caused the Death Eater's to become closer to them, only a few yards behind them. Harry concentrated his hardest on a room where he and Hermione could hide, and sprinted as fast has he could by the piece of wall where the entrance was supposed to appear.

He was thankful when the door appeared and he went inside. He closed the door and heard the sound of about ten Death Eaters crashing into a bit of brick wall. He set Hermione down and preformed a silent _Finete_.

She smiled in a thank-you while he pulled her up. They faced each other and looked into the other's eyes. Harry leaned in and kissed her briefly on the lips, only pulling away to ask her the question that remained un-answered.

"What is it that you need to tell me?"

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "You might want to sit down."

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but obeyed, sitting on the couch a few feet away from the two of them. He looked at her expectantly.

"W-well . . . I-I'm pregnant."

Harry's eye's widened. "Y-you're what?"

"Pregnant."

"H-how did this happen?"

"Oh please, Harry. You know full well how it happened. When you and I—"

"I know how it happened. It's just . . . hard to believe. We're only seventeen." He said, a hint of awe present in his voice.

"Well . . . I'm eighteen." Harry looked at her weirdly, "Sorry . . . not helping."

"You do realize what this means, don't you?" he asked her, grabbing a hold of her hands.

"N-no . . . what does it mean?"

"It means that you can't fight in the Final Battle with me." Harry stated.

Hermione wrenched her hands out of Harry's grasp, "WHAT?!" she screamed at him, "Absolutely not!"

He looked a little taken aback at Hermione's reaction. But it wasn't uncommon. He knew she would over-react . . . but he had no idea that she would react this badly. "Hermione . . . I don't want you to get hurt. You have two lives to worry about now. If I lost the both of you . . ."

"But you won't. I'm a great fighter. Even you can't deny that I am."

"No . . . but you have to think of our . . . our child's life too. Wow, that felt weird to say."

Hermione smiled, "I know . . . it's pretty unbelievable."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "Yeah. It is. But lets not stray from the subject. You're not fighting. And that's final."

Hermione hung her head, pondering his words. Should she fight, and risk not only her own life, but their unborn child's as well . . . or should she stay here and wait to hear whether Harry is alive and Voldermort is dead . . . or if Harry—no she refused to believe in any way would Harry die.

"For the sake of our c-child, I'll stay. Wow . . . it _does _feel weird to say." Hermione said, smiling at the end.

"So we're agreed?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his and pulling them both off of the couch.

"Yes we are." Hermione enveloped him in a hug. She wanted to stay like this forever. Nothing could ruin this moment. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're gonna make a great dad."

She saw a single tear fall down his cheek and she wiped it away. He pulled her in for a chaste kiss, and they just stood there, holding each other. It wasn't until they heard the door of the room blow open, that they pulled apart.

A single figure erupted from the smoke and debris of brick and wood, "Sorry to interrupt this disgusting display of affection. But the Dark Lord wants the Mudblood back . . . now."


	21. Inevitably Disimal Conditions

Harry and Hermione's eyes were drawn to the skeletal and pale form of one Bellatrix Leastrange, whom beneath her smirk, a look

Harry and Hermione's eyes were drawn to the skeletal and pale form of one Bellatrix Leastrange, whom beneath her smirk, a look of disgust passed over her features. Harry automatically went in front of Hermione, who was wrapping her hands over her stomach protectively.

"Now hand over the mudblood, and no one gets hurt." Bellatrix said while holding her wand out warningly to the pair of them.

"No." Harry said wile mirroring her action and raising his wand.

Bellatrix smirked, "And to think I was going to give you a chance to make it out unscathed."

Harry looked at her menacingly, "If you lay a hand on her . . . I swear that I—"

"You'll what? Turn me into a wr―"

"Wristwatch? Nah. How about a pile of dust on the floor?"

Bellatrix laughed menacingly, "Baby Potter? You'd never accomplish that in your dizziest daydreams."

He raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet? _Expelliarmous!_"

She blocked it easily with a flick of her wrist and smiled. "_Crucio!_"

Harry turned around and grabbed Hermione by the arms, dragging her to the stone floor with him. They missed the curse by mere inches. "'Mione, I need you to get out of here." He whispered.

She nodded her head, "Okay."

"I'll distract them."

Hermione nodded again and remained on the floor while Harry stood up and faced the Death Eaters ahead of him. Voices echoed off of the walls while curses and hexes were flung left and right. Harry looked around the room every free moment he had to spare to see how far Hermione was from the exit. Ten feet . . . five feet . . .

A few suggestive comments and many shouted spells later, Harry's face was covered with blood and sweat. Breathing heavily he noticed that all of the Death Eaters were on the ground. All except for one.

Turning around frantically, Harry saw Bellatrix and . . . something else. Someone else. Someone with brown curls and chocolate eyes. "Hermione!"

She was being held by the collar of her shirt while Bellatrix's wand was at her thought. Shaking slightly with her eyes lazily closed, Hermione looked very weak. "What did you do to her?"

"Absolutely nothing. She just tried to hard to resist my binding charm. Tires a person out . . . even a mudblood whore."

Harry's jaw clenched, "Let her go."

Bellatrix feigned thinking for a moment, "You know . . . I don't think I will."

"I'm warning you."

Bellatrix raised her wand to Harry momentarily, "You will do nothing to me . . . or your _girlfriend _here will bite the dust."

The wand being replaced to her thought, Hermione's voice was above a whisper and had a raspy sound to it, "Just do it Harry, I'll be fine."

"No." he said, "Remember what I said to you earlier? It's not just your life at risk here."

"Yes, yes, we all know about the little half-breed." Bellatrix interrupted. Harry glared at her. "But the truth of the matter is . . . I'm going to take little miss mudblood here with me, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yes there is." Harry said. He started to walk towards the pair of them.

"Ah." Bellatrix said. She lifted Hermione by her hair and pulled her closer, her wand digging in her skin painfully, causing a slightly rounded and deep bruise to form. "One more step and she gets it."

Harry halted in his steps. He knew that Bellatrix wouldn't kill Hermione; because of the information Ron had just told them. But there was nothing mentioned about Hermione not being able to be harmed.

Bellatrix smirked, "Figured it out, have you?"

Harry averted both pairs of eyes staring at him as best he could, but the lure of Hermione's warm familiar eyes was overpowering. But the sight that greeted him was far less than he expected. Lifeless and dull were the only ways to describe the usually vibrant and brightness of her eyes.

Seeing her in that state was what sent him off of the edge. He charged at the both of them and forgot all about the conditions that were keeping him away. With a smirk placed upon her face, Bellatrix muttered a spell and a beam of light came from the tip of her wand and struck Hermione.

She collapsed to the floor in a heap and started twitching and turning, screaming for all she was worth. The pain was unbearable for her and she felt very odd twitching in her stomach. _The baby. _She thought; _I have to be strong for the baby._

Harry stopped yet again in his tracks and looked at Bellatrix with pure hatred radiating off of him. Bellatrix lifted the curses off of Hermione and she lied still, breathing raggedly on the floor. "Should I finish her off?"

"Your boss wouldn't be too happy about that."

"He said not to _Avada Kedavara_ her . . . the Dark Lord said nothing about _other_ spells."

Harry's breath hitched as he started to run towards them again. Bellatrix realized she didn't have much time and shouted a spell at Hermione's form. "_Desideratus Mors Mortis!_"

The emerald light struck Hermione in the back and a white luminescent light filled the room. It blinded Harry, causing him to cover his eyes with his arm. After about ten seconds the light succeeded and he could see Hermione on the floor . . . ceding in movement.

"Hermione!"

He sprinted towards her. When he reached her he turned her over on her back and felt for a pulse. Pacing his two forefingers upon the base of her neck, he felt what seemed to be a dull throbbing. He sighed in relief and looked around the room for the cause of this mess.

Nothing.

It seemed like Bellatrix escaped . . . bringing the unconscious Death Eaters with her. He picked up Hermione and started towards the door, deciding it was best to get her to the hospital before her dull pulse became duller.

When he looked down he saw her lips turning a light shade of blue he felt panic settle through his body. His heartbeat quickened and he felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't lose her . . . _them. _Not now. Not ever.

He sprinted as fast as he could with Hermione's body in his arms, finally reaching the Hospital Wing with his breath ragged.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled breathlessly at the empty room.

A few seconds later she came in from her office at the corner of the room. "What do we have here, Mr. Potter?"

"I-It's Hermione . . . h-her lips are blue . . . c-curse . . . barely pulse . . ."

The matron's eyes widened, "Put her on the bed over there." She said pointing to the bed nearest to them.

He set Hermione down on the bed gently, the bed molding to her body as she touched the white mattress. He leaned over and lightly kissed her brow just as Madame Pomfrey came bustling to the bed, pushing a metal cart in front of her.

When Harry observed what lay atop the cart, he saw a lot of different items he didn't recognize, and some he did. The items he did recognize were a needle and a pair of rubber gloves. Everything else was totally unrecognizable.

"Stop staring Mr. Potter, these aren't for her . . . now."

"Now?" he asked worriedly.

"These are only if her condition worsens. Now excuse me while I perform some tests."

"I can't leave her." Harry protested.

"You can and you will." She said sternly.

Harry lowered his head in defeat and walked out of the Hospital Wing and started to wander to corridors. _What's the matter with her? _He thought to himself, _what was that curse that _she _used on her? I swear if Hermione is harmed in any way—_

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Ron running up to him from his rear. Ron had a concerned look across his features, and when he reached him, Harry took notice of it. "How are you guys? Alright?"

"Uhm . . . I'm fine . . . but Hermione . . ."

"Hermione what? What happened? She's okay, isn't she?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"We don't know Ron . . . but she doesn't look good." Harry told him sadly.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry, mate." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "But if I know Hermione . . . she'll pull though this."

"I know." Harry said, looking him in the eyes, "but it's not just Hermione's life at stake anymore, is it?"

Ron looked down and removed his hand, and after a few minutes, nodded his head gloomily. "Yeah. But I still have full confidence that they'll _both_ pull though."

Harry smiled a little, "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, mate." Ron replied, "I think we should go and tell Ginny, though."

Harry nodded, "Alright."

After the relief of Hermione's return, Ginny experienced a whole different emotion not twenty seconds later when Harry and Ron told her that Hermione was in critical condition.

"What!" she exclaimed, "why?"

Harry looked her in the eyes and explained to her the whole scene that happened in the Room of Requirement. With each syllable, it seemed, that Ginny's eyes were getting filled with tears to their full capacity and her face became as red as her flaming hair. When he finished Ron and Harry came over to her and shared a thee-way hug.

"I'm living every girl's fantasy right now." Ginny mumbled into the closed off space that their body's were creating.

Ron lifted his head up and looked down at her, "Wha?"

"I'm smooched between the two most drop dead gorgeous guys in the school. Any girl in their right mind would give an arm and leg to be where I am now. Under different circumstances, of course." She said, wiggling free of Harry and Ron's grip.

Harry mustered a slight smile, causing a chain reaction with the other two. "Trust you to make light of the situation." Harry said to her, causing her to fake a blush and look down at the floor.

"Aww shucks."

The three chucked lightly and took up seats on the familiar overstuffed couch by the fire and started to discuss anything that wasn't related with Hermione's current condition. But after a few minutes they ran out of things to talk about and decided silently agreed to go to the Great Hall for a well-deserved dinner.

Dinner was a silent affair, as most of the school knew of Hermione's current position in the hospital. There were many glances thrown their way while the three friends sat at the table, and they did their best to ignore it.

"Hey guys." They heard a voice say from their right. Their heads slowly arched upward and came to find the friendly face if Neville.

"Hey Neville." They chorused.

He sat down next to Ginny and started to fill his plate with the chicken and mashed potatoes from the table. After a few awkward bites Neville looked across the table to where Harry and Ron's lowered heads were.

"So is it true?" he asked.

Already knowing what he was inquiring, the two of them nodded their head and mumbled a faint 'Yes'. Neville looked sympathetically at the three of them, "I hope she gets better soon."

Harry actually looked up at Neville's face, "Thank-you, Neville."

"You're welcome," he said and then reached down under the table and grabbed what looked to be a folded piece of cardboard and handed it to him. "When we found out about it, everyone decided to make a card for her. It's the least we could do."

This time it was Ron who gave thanks on behalf of them. Neville nodded and excused himself from the table. "Well, go on and open it Harry." Ginny told him.

Harry obliged and opened the card. It was amazing. It seemed as though _everyone _they knew and a few others signed it with little encouraging messages. Harry passed it to Ron, who passed it to Ginny. "That was really sweet of them." She commented.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "I think we should take it up to her."

"I agree." Ginny said and stood up from the table, card in hand.

Harry and Ron followed suit and followed her footsteps out of the Great Hall. They were, of course, very aware of the eye's that followed them out, but they didn't give a care. They needed to see Hermione. Now.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, it looked as though Hermione had multiple needles in her forearms. And when they got closer, it became clear that there really were needles in her arms . . . along with a small monitor that Harry recognized from one of the soaps he caught his aunt watching once. It was supposed to show her pulse, and right now . . . it didn't look so good. The luminescent spikes were very tiny and spread pretty widely apart.

"What the bloody hell are in Hermione's arms?!" Ron yelled.

Hearing Ron's voice, Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room, "Oh, Mr. Weasley, don't make such a fuss. They're just some muggle contraptions that I had to result to using."

"What do you mean 'result to using'?" Harry asked.

"Well . . . it seems as though Miss Granger's pulse is so faint that no spell can detect it. I do not know what spell she was hit with . . . but whatever it was is harming her badly . . . her _and_ the baby."

Harry shook his head, tears threatening to pour down his cheeks. "No." he stated, "They'll be alright . . . I know Hermione . . . she'll pull though this."

The matron shook her head and looked at Hermione's limp form, "I know for a fact that if it was just Miss Granger's life at stake, then she would have recovered by now. But it isn't . . . It seems the spell effected the baby more than it did her. And with magical pregnancies, the mother sometimes relies on the child for her energy, that is why they tend to be less worn out than regular Muggle mothers."

Ginny looked down at Hermione and strolled over to the chair at her side. Taking one of her hands in-between her own, she felt the coldness that enveloped them. Tears pooled in Ginny's eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. Hermione couldn't die . . . Hermione and the _baby _couldn't die. "Is their anything we can do?" she asked hopefully.

"I am afraid that what I am doing for her right now is the most anyone can do at the moment. Even _with_ magic . . . there is a chance that we might loose them."

Harry couldn't take it, the tears spilled down willingly down his face and the room was filled with his sobs. Ginny got up and out of her place on the chair beside the bed and enveloped him in a comforting hug, rubbing his back affectionately. Ron stood by their side and tried his best to control his tears as well. He couldn't help the sense of guilt that washed over him.

Madame Pomfrey left them to themselves. Not that they noticed.

They each took seats by Hermione's bed and started to talk quietly and maintain their tears. For Hermione. She wouldn't want them crying over her. And they knew it, so they obliged her silent wishes.

"So about this pregnant thing . . ." Ginny started.

Harry looked down a bit shamefully, "Yeah . . . I guess I owe you an explanation for that."

"Just a bit."

Harry explained the whole story to her, other than the birds and the bee's talk, of course. Ginny listened intently the whole time he spoke, hanging on every syllable and taking in every detail.

When he was done she exalted a long breath. "So I was the only one who didn't know, basically?"

"Yeah . . . sorry about that."

"Oh and Ron, you and I are gonna have a talk later."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Can't wait."

Ginny nodded her head, "I bet you can't."

Three days. Three long and antagonizing days was the amount of time Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been in the Hospital. It was well into January, and the students who were on vacation (or lack thereof, considering the rising power of a certain dark wizard) would be returning soon. Which meant more questions to be answered and more torture to be endured.

Harry was currently eating a bagel from the tray that Dobby had brought in from the kitchens (which he properly thanked him for and left him a generous tip) and engaged in conversation with Ron about how they were going to engage in the plan that Hermione had come up with a few days ago. It was the only thing they could actually talk about while not mentioning Hermione's name at all . . . but thinking of her and giving them the boost they needed to continue on.

"I think that you should find out when Voldermort wants the Final Battle first." Harry suggested.

"I agree. But how exactly do I do that?"

"Well . . . you could listen into some Death Eater conversations and put the pieces together."

"You make it sound so easy." Ron said, looking at Harry admirably.

"That's because it's simple if you have the right ideas."

Ron nodded, "Right."

"Hey guys." Ginny said, taking a seat next to them.

"Hey Gin." Harry said. "We were just going over that plan I told you about earlier."

"Oh . . . you mean with the midgets and huge vi—"

"No. The other one." Harry interrupted, looking sternly at her.

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah . . . we've decided that our first plan of action is to find out when and where the Final Battle will take place."

"Good thinking." Ginny said.

"It was all my idea." Ron said.

"Sure it was, Ron . . . sure it was." She said, patting him teasingly on the back.

They were interrupted with a high-pitched ring filling their ears. They all clamped their hand over their ears. Harry immediately looked at the monitor . . . and what he saw made his stomach drop to a dangerously low level.


	22. Difficult Decisions

Harry's worst nightmare came alive

Harry's worst nightmare came alive. The jumping line on the monitor ceased. One straight, green line and a high pitch noise was all that he could see. That was, until he looked at Hermione's face. Her appearance was one of nothingness. Her face was pale and her body completely still.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled.

Ron and Ginny matched his look of horror and anguish as there faces became as pale as a ghost itself. They immediately looked at Harry, "Harry, what's happening? Why isn't Hermione breathing?" Ginny asked.

"H-her pulse stopped." He said.

Their eyes widened, "You mean she . . . she's d—"

"No." Harry interrupted, "Not yet . . . Madame Pomfrey!"

The matron came bustling forth and shrieked when she saw Hermione's condition. Pushing the three aside, she pulled a needle from the side table and injected it into Hermione's frail arm.

The monitor kept with the tempo. The line still as straight as a shard of grass. Harry felt tears come from his eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. But of all things, the tears deserved to fall after what he was going through. He might lose them both . . . before their lives truly begun. The day he found out he was going to have a child . . . was the same day that he was losing them.

He was brought out of his daze with the slight change of the background noise. He looked up. The monitor . . . she was okay! The room breathed a sigh of relief when they saw her stomach rise and fall in small motions. "Don't count your stars yet . . ." Madame Pomfrey said with a said look on her face.

"But she's okay!"

"Yes, Miss Granger is fine . . ."

Harry's heart stopped, "No . . ."

"I'm afraid your child has suffered a serious injury."

"W-what is it?"

"The spell that she was hit with was not aimed at her . . . but your child. When they were hit, they were both affected and rendered unconscious. But as time progressed, the spell began taking its full effect."

"What's the effect?"

"Internal bleeding and suffocation. A very dark and ancient spell. There is no known cure for a person . . . but for an infant, there is."

Harry sighed in relief, "That's great! When can you cure it?"

"Not until the baby is born, I'm afraid. But if the spell keeps on progressing at this rate . . . we might have to speed up the pregnancy."

"Speed it up . . .?"

"There is a few potions know to wizard kind that can speed up the growth of the infant. It is extremely dangerous, though . . . but it might be the only resort if the spell takes its full effect before May twenty-second."

"Why May?"

"The due date for your baby."

Harry sat down in the chair next to Hermione's bed, trying to make sense of what was happening. He wouldn't lose them. He would do whatever it takes to bring Hermione and their child back into this world safely. And he shall take whatever measures to make sure Bellatrix gets what she deserves.

"When will we know what to do?" Ron asked from the other side of the bed.

"Within the next few days. Keep in mind that she will be in and out of consciousness and very vulnerable, so try and break the situation to her gently."

"Why can't you do it?" Ginny asked.

"I have to floo someone about a potion that I might need to get my hands on." She said before she walked away and went into her secluded office.

Harry looked down at Hermione's frail form and thought of ways to break it to her. Hermione would want to know the situation before anything was done. He lent down and started to whisper in her ear;

"Hermione . . . Hermione can you hear me?"

No response.

"It's me . . . it's Harry."

Still nothing.

"I have something to tell you."

She stirred. Harry smiled, he was getting some sort of response! But then he remembered Madame Pomfrey's words. '_Keep in mind that she will be in and out of consciousness and very vulnerable, so try and break the situation to her gently_'

She was very weak. Of course she wouldn't have enough strength to move her lips. He was deep in thought. Ginny sensed his struggle when he pulled his face away from her. "If only there was some way to communicate . . . how do muggles say it . . . telepathically?"

A light bulb.

_Hermione, _he called to her.

_Yeah?_

_I have something to tell you._

_Shoot._

_You are in a frail condition right now. _

_Well spotted. _

Harry laughed, earning confused glances from Ron and Ginny. He gave them a look saying that he'd explain later. _Bellatrix hit you with a horrible spell._

_What kind of spell?_

_A spell aimed at our child. When the spell takes full effect, the baby will have internal bleeding and suffocate._

_Oh no._

_But there is a way to treat it . . . but it can't be done until the baby is born, though. So Madame Pomfrey is trying to get hold of a potion to speed up your pregnancy. But we won't make a decision until—_

_Do it._

_What?_

_I said to do it. And do it now. I don't want our baby to die, especially inside of me. I couldn't bear it._

_But you might be—_

_I know. But it has to be done._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

_Okay . . . well I'll go tell Madame Pomfrey that. Bye 'Mione._

_Goodbye Harry._

Harry pulled out of their connection and was met with Ginny and Ron's confused faces. He shrugged and made his way into the matron's office. When he opened the door he saw he at her desk and sorting through a stack of papers.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

She looked up, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"She want us to give her the potion . . . now."

"Is she sure . . . it could do major—"

"She's positive."

"I will respect her wishes." She said, "the potion should be here within the hour."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Alright." He made his way back to Ron and Ginny and took his seat next to Hermione's bed.

"Are you going to tell us why you were closing your eyes and laughing to yourself now? Because Ginny and I are seriously thinking of putting you into an insane asylum." Ron told Harry with a serious look etched in his features.

"You won't have to do that." Harry said with a chuckle, "It is all part of the thing I told you about Ginny . . . with Hermione and me."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "What thing?" Ron asked.

Harry realized that he still had yet to tell Ron about the gift. Oops. He explained it swiftly and by the time he was done, Ron's eyes were the size of saucers. "Woah." He said, "talk about pressure."

"Yeah . . . so Hermione agreed to take the potion now." Harry concluded.

"Now?" Ginny and Ron asked in unison.

"Now." Harry repeated.

It had not been one second that the word left his mouth. Ron began clutching his forearm and made a painful sound. Harry and Ginny looked at him with concern. "Harry . . . you know that thing that I was supposed to do to help the greater good?"

"Yeah . . ." Harry said reluctantly.

"I think . . . I think its time."

Harry's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Now."

Harry's stomach dropped. He was here. It was time. Time to find out once and for all who was to be the murderer and the victim. And in the midst of it all . . . he might become a father by next week!

Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room, a vile with a florescent green liquid in hand. That was fast. "They delivered a little earlier than expected." —she sat down on the other side of Hermione— "of course, mentioning that _the _Harry Potter was involved might have helped a smidge."

Harry smiled. "Anything to help 'Mione"

Madame Pomfrey waved her hand over Hermione's body. She shuttered for a moment and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Harry's face among the others in the room and by her side. Harry smiled back at her and she thought that she might melt.

"No time for ogling, Miss Granger. You have to drink up."

Hermione nodded and took the potion in her hands, sipping it very slowly. When she was done, she licked her lips. "Tastes like strawberries dipped in pickle juice."

When Harry and the others shared a weird book Madame Pomfrey chuckled and spoke, "It is meant to take the taste of whatever the consumer is craving."

"Pickle juice dipped strawberries?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "It tastes better than it sounds."

The group then heard a loud noise coming from the grounds, followed by a loud voice. "HARRY POTTER!"

It was him, and they all knew it.

Hermione didn't know what all the commotion was about, though. "What's going on?"

The group looked at Harry expectantly. "He's here, 'Mione."

Hermione's eyes widened and she threw off the sheets that were covering her. "Well let's go and give him what he wants."

Harry pushed Hermione lightly back onto the bed, "No. You're staying here. You promised."

"But . . . Harry I want to fight!"

"Mister Potter is right, Miss Granger. In your condition, it is very dangerous to get out of bed. If my calculations are correct . . . you will become a parent within the next two hours." Madame Pomfrey said.

"T-two hours?" Hermione said.

"Yes."

"Oh Merlin."

"HARRY POTTER!" the voice yelled again.

"I have to go." Harry said. He kissed Hermione lightly on the forehead.

Hermione's eyes we watering with unshed tears. "I want to come."

"I know you do . . . but we can't take the chance."

Hermione's tears we flowing down her cheeks. Harry looked at her with a painful expression. He knew he had to go before the inhabitants of Hogwarts were in danger.

"Mister Potter!" a voice called from the end of the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall came up to the crowd and put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "We heard the calls and the students . . . they want to help."

"Help . . . how?"

"They want to fight."

"No."

"Not the younger students. They are safe within the Room of Requirement. But fourth years and up are willing to fight and are gathering by the hundreds in the Great Hall. They are waiting for your command. You have yourself an army, Mister Potter." She explained.

"Well . . . I . . . uhh . . ."

"I suggest you come with me down to the Great Hall before the intruders come into our halls."

Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was smiling at him, "Go." She whispered, "I'll be fine."

Harry looked at her for a second before lowering his lips upon hers for a chaste kiss. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too. And please promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He left the Hospital Wing and made his way behind the rapid steps of the Headmistress. When they reached the large oak doors he could hear the cacophony of voices behind them. When they opened up to them, the voices ceased and all eyes were on the new additions to the hall.

Harry and McGonagall made their way to the front of the room, the students moving out of their way when necessary. The two reached the front of the room and faced the students. Harry noted the absence of a number of green robes.

"You're up, Mister Potter."

Harry gulped. He was never the best public speaker. That was what Hermione was for. "Umm . . . hi." He started.

"I guess we all know why you're here . . . and first off I just want to ask you this . . . are you sure you want to do this? Risk your lives for . . . well for me, I guess."

A chorus of 'Hell yeah' and 'Well, duh's filled the room. Harry smiled at their enthusiasm.

"There are a lot of experienced dark wizards out there right now . . . and I know you all have the guts . . . but do you have the skills? All you need to know is how to outwit them. Out there, they don't care if how old you are . . . they'll kill you without a moment's hesitation. So I beg you to fight with all of your might and to e careful."

He saw all of the heads that were watching him nod and sighed in relief. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered and pulled out their wands. Harry made his way through the crowd once again and took his spot at the front. He started though the halls and opened the front door. When they stepped onto the field he saw the army waiting for him. Voldermort as its leader.

The Dark Lord smiled sickly and raised his wand, lowering it slowly, signaling the fight to begin. This was it. The Final Battle. The war to end all wars. The hooded figures moved forward and charged.

Harry signaled his army forward as well and started to shoot curses at the tip of his wand, hitting anyone with a mask atop their face.

Hermione heard the battle start and got on her knees to peek out of the window next to her bed. The number of spells being shot was overwhelming. Blue, purple, and even green lights were being shot.

Since she sent Ron and Ginny to follow behind Harry not five minutes after he left, she was all alone. Madame Pomfrey was in her office, getting ready for what was to take place in less than an hour.

Hermione couldn't find Harry in the crowd, and because of that, she had the overpowering urge to leave. And because of the lack of people in the room, it wouldn't be much of a challenge.

She weighed the pros and cons of the situation while lying back on the bed. Harry would be disappointed in her if she did. But she would feel accomplishment if she took part in it. She would be in danger. But she was an accomplished fighter. She has to give birth in less than an hour. But surely the battle would be done before that.

Hermione made up her mind. She quickly dressed and made her way quietly to the exit of the Wing. Down the corridors she went, passing suspicious portraits on her way.

IN the entrance hall, she was met with open doors. She took in the battle from a closer point of view. It was so much more than she imagined. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and charged forward.

She eared a view confused glares from surrounding Death Eaters. So before they could report her presence to their master, she shot quick stunners at them before they could second-guess themselves.

She fought in a few duels and was victorious in all of them. Whoever thought she couldn't fight was wrong. Dead wrong. But then she saw Harry. _Shit, _she thought, _if he sees me he'll send me straight back to the castle._

She ducked through the crowd and dodged the few curses that were sent her way. It was then; when she reached a semi-clear patch of land that she felt it. A shot of antagonizing pain in her abdomen.

_No, not now . . . please not now._

Under the effect of the potion she collapsed to the hollow ground. The screams and spells shot not being able to wake her from her unconsciousness. No one was aware of her. No one was paying attention to Hermione Granger. No one knew of the eighteen-year-old who was in labor on the cold grass of the Hogwarts grounds.


	23. New Additions

She had just gotten out of an exhausting battle with none other than Draco Malfoy

She had just gotten out of an exhausting battle with none other than Draco Malfoy. Her red hair cascading down her shoulders, looking down upon the pale boy's unconscious form. She wanted to kill him for what he had put Harry and Hermione through . . . but lucky for him she wasn't that gruesome. A life sentence to Askaban Prison should do the trick.

Dodging spells and sprinting across the grounds she saw a lone figure on top of a nearby hill. The figure looked like a woman scarcely out of breath and was clutching her sides in what seemed to be pain. Ginny was curious as to why this woman was out of the battle, so she walked forward towards her.

Just as she reached the hill, the woman fell forward onto the ground. It was then that Ginny recognized the cinnamon curls on her face, and the now very noticeable bulge on her stomach. Hermione.

"Oh God" she whispered as she fell forward and held Hermione's limp form to her. She was unconscious and had a deep crease in her brow. She saw liquid on the grass beneath them. Her mother taught her well . . . Hermione was in labor . . . on the battlefield. Not good. Not good at all!

She cast a strong shielding spell over Hermione's body and ran to get Harry. She didn't care if he was battling Voldermort at this very second; he was going to be at his child's birth. The spells overwhelmed her again as she re-entered the grounds, but her adrenaline was more powerful. She sprinted until she saw a tuff of ebony hair running through the crowd. Ginny quickened her pace and finally caught up with him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

Harry turned around and looked at Ginny's bruised face as she took quick, erratic breaths. "Are you alright, Gin?"

"I-I'm . . . fine." She said.

"Good . . . now if you don't mind . . . I have a Dark Lord to kill." Harry said with slight humor.

When he turned around again she grabbed his arm and tugged it so he faced her again. "H-Hermione . . . hill . . . labor . . . now!" she panted.

Harry tried to make sense of her lack of words and pieced it together within seconds. Hermione was here. And in labor. Shit. "Which hill?!" he asked in panic.

"I'll show you."

Ginny started to sprint to the hill where Hermione was, grabbing Ron's arm on the way. He ran next to her with a confused look on his face, "What gives? I was about to kick some guys a—"

"Hermione." Ginny stated.

Ron immediately shut his mouth and continued to run. They reached the hill and saw Hermione's body, along with the charm that held her. Harry knelt next to her and removed the charm. "Why would she go out into battle, when I told her not too?!"

"She's a fighter, Harry." Ron said.

"Wither way, we have to get her to the Hospital Wing . . . and _fast_." Ginny said.

Harry nodded furiously and lifted Hermione off of the ground, "Wait . . . she's . . . she's . . ."

"Yes, Harry. That's why I said _now!_"

The three ran through the crowd and heard a voice behind them, "HARRY POTTER!"

"Shit." Harry said, turning around. He saw the snake-like figure of Voldermort coming up on their tail. He knows. "Run!"

Spells erupted from the Dark Wizard's wand and Harry, Ginny, and Ron, did their best to block them. "Harry." Ron panted to him. "Get Hermione to the castle, we'll fend off this bugger."

"But Ron . . ."

"No, Harry. Listen to me. Get Hermione out of here and into the Hospital Wing. We'll be there in a minute, okay?"

Harry looked reproachful for a moment, "Harry. Go." Ginny said.

Finally Harry gave in and ran the rest of the way towards the castle. He locked the doors of the castle wandlessly and made his way to the Hospital Wing. When he arrived it was already half-full with victims of the battle. Some barely alive . . . and some not so lucky.

"MADAME POMFREY!" Harry yelled to the room.

The matron came bustling forward, "Oh thank Merlin, I was worried sick about—"

"Madame Pomfrey, she's in labor."

"Oh dear." She gasped, "put her on the bed over there."

Harry complied and set Hermione down gently. He nudged Hermione a bit, trying to wake her out of her stupor. But she wouldn't budge. He tried a few more time with no avail, either. "Why won't she wake?"

"If the recipient of the potion is under stress of any sort, they will become unconscious. She'll come too in a moment." Madame Pomfrey explained.

At that exact moment, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She quickly realized where she was, how she got there, what condition she was in, and whom she was with. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep. It worked, until she felt another stab of pain inside of her, causing her to moan.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

She opened her eyes a little, "Yeah?"

"You're awake, thank Merlin!" he said while enveloping her in a tight embrace. She thanked the Gods that he wasn't mad . . . that is . . . until he pulled away.

"What gave you the idea that you could leave this room?!"

"Uhh . . . well . . . I . . ."

"I told you not too, and now look what's happened."

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't help it."

He looked into her pained face and immediately his anger was gone. She _was_ a fighter, even he couldn't deny that. "I'm sorry 'Mione . . . it's just . . ."

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "I know."

They smiled at each other. Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Both of them reveled in the memory of their last kiss like this. Harry placed a hand behind her neck and held her to him. He was never going to let her go. Hermione begged to differ.

She pulled away and had another rush of pain. This one brought tears to her eyes. "The contractions are getting closer." Madame Pomfrey said from behind the two, "Another effect of the potion, the labor will last less."

"Well that's a relief. My mum was in labor with me for twelve hours. I don't think I could last that long." Hermione said with a smile.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you could, Miss Granger. You are the strongest witch I have seen in a long time . . . one I haven't seen the likes of since . . ."

"Since what?" Harry asked.

The matron smiled, "Since your mother was completing her schooling here."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Lily was a very talented witch, top of her class . . . Head Girl . . . and had a taste for trouble hidden beneath her bookish features."

The three smiled.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed. This was surely the most painful of the contractions. Hermione thought her stomach was being ripped open. She wanted the pain to be over.

Hermione's contraction seemed to last longer than the rest, and after it was done, she was left with a sweating brow. Harry wanted to help with the pain . . . but he didn't know how to.

"Miss Granger, I'm going to have to as you to spread your legs for me."

Hermione nodded and did as the matron told. Madame Pomfrey looked underneath Hermione's skirt with a smile. "It's time."

"N-now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes now. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold my hand?"

Harry smiled, "Of course."

Harry's hand in hers, she looked at Madame Pomfrey. "I'm going to have to ask you to push."

Hermione remembered her dream when she was in the dungeon cell. Harry was dead. And their child taken. But this was different. Harry was by her side, and it was a certified matron delivering her baby, and not a Dark Lord.

Hermione pushed as she had done in her dream. But the pain was more unbearable then she originally thought. She was being ripped in half, she was sure of it. Screaming, she pushed again, meeting Madame Pomfrey's calls. Poor Harry thought his hand was being broken. But he didn't care. It wasn't even half of what Hermione was feeling.

"Push again, Miss Granger. This is the last one, I promise."

Hermione nodded tearfully and pushed with all of her might. She collapsed onto the bed and took deep, ragged breaths. Her eyes closed. But when she heard a baby's cry, she sat forward with a smile plastered onto her face. She looked at Harry and he mirrored her look.

Madame Pomfrey came to her with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. "Congratulations, Miss Granger and Mister Potter, you have yourself a healthy baby boy." She handed the bundle to Hermione and she took it with ease.

Hermione removed the blanket from her son's face and came face-to-face with a tuff of ebony locks. The baby opened his small eyes, and they were in for another surprise . . . they were a shocking shade of emerald.

"He looks just like you." Hermione said to Harry, holding the baby out to him.

Harry took his son in his arms and looked into his face. He _was _the spitting image of him. Harry felt himself form tears in his eyes. But for the fist time in his life . . . they were tears of joy and not fear or pain. He had a son. A _son_.

"Do you have a name?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and their son and was struck with a thought, "James." She said, "James Joseph Potter."

Harry looked at her with a confused look, which she answered with a smile, "James after your father, and Joseph after mine."

Harry smiled in understanding. Madame Pomfrey conjured a clipboard and copied the name onto it in neat script. "It has a nice ring to it. And I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of him if he is anything like his father and grandfather."

Hermione giggled, she knew it was true.

Hermione and Harry were sitting on the bed together, their son between them. Hermione had her eyes shut lazily and Harry looked at her with a great appreciation in his eyes. She was clearly the strongest person he knew. She brought their son, James, into the world. And he was forever grateful for that fact. He didn't know how someone could give up a child; like he had seen some people do in some muggle soap opera's his Aunt Petunia used to watch.

Their son was so beautiful. He had Harry's eyes and hair . . . but Hermione's cute button nose and curiosity. He couldn't wait to watch him grow up and teach him to play Quidditch, and of course, pull some wicked pranks with his invisibility cloak. The baby squirmed in between them and Harry looked at him.

Following his instincts, he picked James up and took him to the window of the Wing. The battle was still going strong and he knew he had to leave soon. But he could not find the strength to leave his newborn child and Hermione now.

The door to the Wing opened and in came Ginny, her face battered and scarred. She had tears in here eyes and was clutching her side. She came limping over to him, and immediately ceased when she saw the bundle in his arms.

"I missed it?!" she yelled.

"Shh!" Harry scolded, motioning over to Hermione's sleeping form.

"Oh." Ginny whispered, "Sorry." Ginny again, looked at the bundle in his arms.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Him?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Okay." She smiled.

Harry placed James in her arms and she looked at him lovingly, "What's his name?"

"James Joseph Potter."

"That's such a beautiful name." She commented.

"Hermione came up with it . . . it's both of our father's names."

Ginny smiled and continued to stare at him, cooing him softly under her breath. Who knew fiery Ginny Weasley could be so loving? Certainly not Harry. It was then, Harry thought of something. "Ginny?" he asked.

She looked up from James, "Yes?"

"Would you . . . like to be the Godmother to James?" Harry asked her.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Uh . . . y-you really mean it?"

Harry smiled at her, "I think we" —he looked over at Hermione— "would love you to be."

Ginny grinned, "Then of course!"

It was then, he was reminded of the tears Ginny had when she first entered the room. "Uhh . . . Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"Oh . . . that."

"Yeah, that."

Ginny looked down at James, "H-he's looking for you, Harry . . . and . . . he has Ron."

"Who has Ron?" Harry asked, although he had a pretty good idea.

"V-Voldermort."

Harry's opinion on the battle turned in that second. "Ginny . . . I need you to stay here and look after Hermione and James for me. Can you do that?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah."

Harry went to the table beside Hermione's bed and began to write something on a piece of parchment. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a box and ribbon. He rolled up the parchment, ties the ribbon, and put the box beside it.

He looked down at Hermione and kissed her forehead tenderly, brushing a few locks in the process. He made his way over to Ginny and gave her a friendly hug, making sure that James wasn't crushed. He kissed his son's nose and smiled down at him.

Harry then began walking out of the Hospital. "Harry!" Ginny called to him.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "Good luck."

He smiled back, "Thank-you. I'll need it."

Harry then closed the door behind him and left Ginny with James in her arms, and Hermione peacefully sleeping. Ginny looked down at James and whispered, "Your dad . . . is the bravest man I know."


	24. Closing the Barriers

Sweat was accumulated on his brow

Sweat was accumulated on his brow. He was on the ground, panting heavily. His opponent was kneeling on the gravel from the latest blow he had inflicted on him. Harry never thought he could be in this much pain in one duel. Approximately a dozen Cruciatus curses were sent his way, half of them hitting their target; more than double of that number of killing curses were emitted from his enemy's wand. Harry had never been so thankful in his life for Quidditch reflexes.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he had to act quickly as he wanted to make out of this alive. His inspiration for winning was now increased; not only if he won he would save the world . . . but he would also get to see his son's smiling face for as long as he would live.

With all the strength he could muster, Harry lifted his weak body off of the ground and faced his enemy. Voldermort was still getting off of the ground; this was his chance. Harry retrieved his wand from the ground and thought the most hateful thought within his memory. His parents . . . Sirius . . . Dumbledore . . . Hermione . . . James . . . Ron . . . Ginny . . .

"CRICIO!"

The Dark Lord's body writhed in pain as he collapsed onto the cold ground. He screamed in pain and anguish. Harry couldn't believe he was causing this . . . but it was what he needed to do. What his duty was.

All traces of guilt gone, he lifted the curse and moved closer to the shaking form. Voldermort looked into his eyes and said seriously, "Never thought you as the murdering type."

"When the fate of the world rests on your shoulders . . . it changes a person's outlook between what is right and what is easy . . . SECTUSEMPRA!"

Voldermort's body started emitting scarlet blood from its pores. His screams echoing around the grounds and gathering the looks their duel was magnifying. Voldermort's suffering was causing the battle around them to cease. And Harry couldn't have been less affected.

Harry lifted the curse and looked at Voldermort with a very dark shad of emerald overcoming his eyes. He eyed the pools of blood accumulated at his enemy's feet. It was enough that when he bent over, the red liquid splashed around his trainers.

As he bent down to the point where he was eye-level with Voldermort, he summed up all of his courage and spoke, "This is for my parents." —he kicked him— "This is for Sirius." —he punched him— "This is for Dumbledore." —he kicked him again— "And this is for ever trying to break up my family." —he lifted his wand to Voldermort's temple— "Avada Kedavara!"

Voldermort's mouth emitted one last scream of defeat as his eyes rolled to the back to his head. He was dead.

The crowd that now surrounded him stared to applaud and the remaining death eaters, vanishing into thin air. Harry got onto his feet and faced the smiling faces of his onlookers. He would celebrate later.

He walked towards where Ron was hovering and lifted the curse, causing him to fall onto the ground and become conscious. He stumbled to his feet and groaned when his body didn't take to the idea very well. Harry and him looked at each other and smiled. It was over. The war had come to an end.

They walked side-by-side into the crowd and received multiple smiles, hugs, and pecks on the cheeks from the survivors of the war. Which, thankfully, was so many that Harry and Ron were out of breath by the time they were inside the entrance hall of Hogwarts. They both stopped to sit on the stairs and looked at each other.

"It's really over." Ron said.

"Yeah . . . hard to believe, isn't it?"

"I know. It seems like this war has been going on forever . . . now that its over, it's going to be a big change."

The two were silent.

"I think we should get going back to Gin and Herms."

Harry smiled and nodded. They got up and started the walk to the Hospital Wing. Harry broke the silence, "I asked her to marry me."

Ron stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Harry with an awestruck look placed on his face, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Ron grinned at him as he patted his back, "Congrats, mate."

Harry mirrored his smile, "Thanks."

They both turned and continued to walk, "How did you do it?" Ron asked.

"Well I sent asked Dobby to do me a favor a while ago, and that was to get my mother's ring from my vault. When he brought it, I've kept it on me and thought that the best moment to ask her was when I saw James and Hermione together. I could picture me looking at that for the rest of my life . . . so I wrote her a note asking her and put the ring on top of it."

Ron nodded.

"I was actually wondering if you would be my best man . . . only if she says yes, of course." Harry asked as he turned to look at him.

"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "And don't worry about her answer . . . she loves you, mate, and she'll say yes in a heartbeat."

They, again, grinned at each other and shared a brief brotherly embrace before continuing the few steps to the Hospital Wing. Harry didn't know they were so close . . . he was too caught up with talking and such.

As he pushed open the doors he let his eyes go directly to the spot where Hermione was atop her bed, talking animatedly with Ginny. Harry started to walk towards him and made his presence known. Hermione immediately looked up at him and they locked eyes.

He was alive. He was actually alive! And practically uninjured save for a few cuts and bruises. Their eyes seemed to be connected for an eternity until Hermione felt herself sitting up and running towards him. Harry's arms felt so perfect wrapped around her and holding her tightly to him. She inhaled his scent and was thanking Merlin he was here.

When she pulled away from him after a few moments she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes."

Harry looked confused for a moment, "What?"

She just kept on smiling, "Yes!"

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!"

Harry kissed her passionately and heard a round of applause erupt from behind them. Turns out there were a lot of injured fighters in the battle looking for some treatment, and got to see the exchange between the two teens. They just smiled and continued to kiss as Ginny and Ron shared a meaningful look and joined the applause.

They pulled apart for air and smiled, "Were really getting married?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, Harry. We are."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and took James from his crib behind her and held him in her arms, "Here that, James? We're going to be a family!" James hiccupped in response.

The three of them sat down atop the bed and was quickly joined by Ginny and Ron. "Everything is going to change now . . . isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at her and said in unison, "Yes."

"Now . . . to find me someone . . ." Ron said.

Ginny looked over at him, "Ya know . . . Luna Lovegood has been giving you the eye for awhile now . . ."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"That's not polite to call her that, Ron." Hermione interfered.

Ron rolled his eyes as Ginny continued; "She's really a sweet girl, once you get past all of that Crumple Horned . . . stuff."

"I don't know . . ."

"Oh come on, Ron."

Harry and Hermione listened to the exchange and were fairly entertained. Hermione looked up at the now crowded wing and saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. It couldn't be . . .

Harry followed Hermione's gaze and saw what she was staring at. Harry immediately got up and walked to the lone figure towards the middle of the room. They turned towards Harry and their eye's immediately widened in fear. They turned around and tried to remain inconspicuous while walking through the crowd, although Harry already caught onto their trail.

Harry finally caught up to them and placed a hand on their shoulder, turning them around to face him. He punched them square in the face and caused him to fall onto the floor and cover his bleeding (and probably broken) nose. Harry wanted this ferret to die for what damage he helped cause. As he prepared to punch him again, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him back.

"Let him go." She whispered into his ear.

"Hermione, this is the guy who made you be cooped up in that dungeon for almost a month."

"I know . . . but I also know that he wouldn't come into a room full of Auror's who wouldn't hesitate to throw him in Askaban unless he had a good reason." Hermione told him.

Harry hesitated before throwing his head down in defeat. Hermione released him from her grasp as Malfoy got up from the ground. He quickly waved his wand and mended his own nose. Maybe he was smarter than they all thought . . .

Hermione motioned for Harry and Malfoy to follow her to where Ginny and Ron were looking at them with a dumbstruck expression plastered on their faces. They sat down and Ron was trying his hardest not to jump Malfoy on the spot as Harry had done earlier.

"Talk." Harry said.

Malfoy remained silent.

"Talk, ferret. Hermione might have just saved your neck, but that doesn't mean I won't break it if you don't answer me."

Malfoy exhaled loudly and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that . . . you're going to have to speak up . . ." Ginny said.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am." He answered.

"You've done a poor job at showing it." Ron said.

"I know. But I never really wanted to join them . . . it was my father. It was expected of me to follow in his footsteps. And the punishment for not was . . . well . . . I'd rather not mention."

"It was still your choice. You could've run away or something."

"He was being watched." Hermione said.

Everyone looked at her strangely as Malfoy spoke, "Yeah . . . I was. Practically since the end of fifth year. If I had done anything to show weakness, I wouldn't be here right now. But I realized that I had to break free soon . . . so I decided that I would double cross them during the battle. The smartest decision I ever made."

"How did you pull it off?" Ginny asked.

"I wasn't easy . . . but when a Death Eater's back was to me I fired and then blew my cover. But before anyone noticed I shot him down, I changed my appearance with a quick spell I learned in one of my father's old books. My hair was brown and my eyes blue; my cloak was also replaced with normal clothes. So I blended in with your side."

"Pretty smart, Malfoy." Ginny complimented.

Malfoy smiled and continued, "I only agreed to do the capturing on the terms that Granger wouldn't get hurt. I may have acted like I didn't care . . . but I did. And I am willing to accept whatever it is you have to throw at me for punishment for my actions."

"Well . . . I think you deserve a lot more than what I gave you . . ." —Hermione elbowed him lightly in the ribs— "But apparently you deserve our respect and compassion . . .?" Harry said more as a question to Hermione, who nodded appreciatively.

She turned to Malfoy and smiled at him, "I'm not going to lie . . . being captured was pretty traumatic . . . but I am willing to forget and forgive if everyone else is."

Ginny smiled and nodded and looked to Ron who looked very reproachful for a few moments. But after a glare from Ginny at his side, he reluctantly nodded. "But if you every turn on us . . ."

"Oh I won't . . . the Dark side is somewhere I don't plan on going for a while."

With that said the five of them started talking about normal things. When Malfoy heard about Harry and Hermione's news, he congratulated them and gave them both his condolences. They even let him hold James, who took to him immediately. That's when Harry finally began to trust him.

Ginny suddenly stopped talking and looked up and across the room. She smiled and looked at Ron, which caused everyone else to see what was going on. They got what she was implying when they saw Luna Lovegood walk into their little group.

"Hello." She greeted.

Everyone greeted her kindly and Ron moved over a bit to let her sit down next to him. Ginny smiled contently. "You look great Luna, how did your duels in the battle go?"

"Well enough." She said mystically, "I was sure that I could see a few Nargles hiding in the bushes . . . nearly got myself cursed for it, too."

Ron looked at Ginny annoyingly, but she just smirked. "Why is Draco sitting with us?" she asked, causing the group to laugh.

"He's with us, now." Harry explained to her.

"That makes sense. I thought I saw someone like you fighting a nearby Death Eater . . . but they had auburn hair . . ."

The group continued their conversation. And to Ginny's pleasure, Ron and Luna got up and were conversing in a nearby corner. "Speaking of Malfoy . . ." Hermione spoke up, James sleeping soundly in her arms, "You're going to need a place to stay, since your father is still out there."

"He could always stay with us." Ginny suggested.

Ron's voice could be heard from the corner, "Hell no!"


	25. Epilouge

She looked beautiful, if she did say so herself

She looked beautiful, if she did say so herself. The dress was a floor-length, empire wasted traditional wedding gown. It took forever in the shop to find it . . . but when she first slipped it on and looked at herself in the dressing-room mirror, she knew it was the one. Not only was it in the traditional white, but also the silk hugged her curves so well that Ginny commented that she gave the Greek Goddesses a run for their money. This comment made Hermione laugh and purchase the dress five minutes later.

_When she turned around, a collective chorus of 'ooh's and 'ahh's were emitted throughout the room. Only Ginny had seen the dress on her before. Mrs. Weasley got up from her place on the corner armchair and gave her a motherly embrace. She pulled away and looked Hermione in the eyes, "You look magnificent."_

_Hermione blushed, "Thank-you, Molly."_

_Mrs. Weasley let her go and went to the dresser towards the back of her bedroom. Hermione's brow furrowed at her movement. Mrs. Weasley's hands found a box atop the oak piece of furniture and pulled it out of its place. She walked up to Hermione and opened the box to her. Hermione gasped. Inside of the box was a diamond necklace so sheer in its elegance that she felt tears forming in her eyes._

"_I want you to wear it."_

"_I can't . . ." Hermione replied._

"_Yes you can." Mrs. Weasley said while taking it out of its case. She motioned for Hermione to turn around, which she hesitantly did. She felt the coldness of the metal, which held the necklace together against her skin. Mrs. Weasley secured the clip and turned Hermione over to her again._

"_If anyone deserves to wear it, it's you, Hermione." She said with a smile. _

"_Yeah." Ginny and Luna piped up. Their lavender bridesmaids dresses swooshed around their feet as they made their way to them. _

"_It totally completes the outfit." Ginny said._

"_You'll have Harry drooling at the mere sight of you!" Luna said. _

_Hermione laughed and shook her head, causing her curls to sway around her shoulders. Hermione looked around the room and smiled to herself. _

"_It's time." Mrs. Weasley said as she checked the clock._

_Hermione's heart started to pump ten times its normal rate. Her body was sweating and her hands became clammy. Luna noticed her movements and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. Hermione smiled back and took the hand that Mrs. Weasley was offering her. _

_Down the stairs of the Burrow they went. Each step made Hermione more and more anxious. When they finally reached the back door, they opened up to let Ginny and Luna though. Hermione looked towards Mrs. Weasley for some silent re-assurance. _

"_You'll be fine, dear." She replied to her plea._

_She sure hoped so._

_The doors opened a second time and Mrs. Weasley locked arms with her and led her down the aisle. Hermione gasped when she saw how the layout turned out. The carpet she was walking on was a crème color and lined with light pink rose petals. The chairs on either side of the carpet were filled with all of her and Harry's friends and family. Not one photographer there, much to her pleasure. When she looked up her breath stopped._

_Underneath the arch at the end of the walkway was Harry, dressed in his best. He turned towards her and their eyes locked. Hermione thought he looked positively handsome in his tuxedo. His hair was still a mess, but that was how she liked it. When she and Mrs. Weasley reached the arch, Hermione felt her arm being let go of._

_Harry beamed at her as he reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. They both smiled at each other and turned to face the priest. Since they both had a muggle upbringing, they chose to have a muggle wedding as well as a wizarding one._

"_We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mister Harry James Potter in holy matrimony."_

_The ceremony passed with many tears, most being emitted from Mrs. Weasley, whom was sitting in the front row. All the while, Hermione couldn't help catching Harry's eye every few minutes throughout the priest's speech. This didn't go un-noticed, unbeknownst to the couple._

_Harry and Hermione were only drawn out of their revere twice, once being only to emit the infamous words "I Do.". The other to kiss each other, and bring their marriage to life._

_When their lips met, a round of deafening applause emitted from the crowd and caused the newlyweds to smile._

Hermione's flashback dream was cut short by the cries of her four-month-old daughter, Lily. She groaned; this was the third night in a row that she had been woken up at an ungodly hour of the morning. When she glanced at the clock it read seven-thirty. Ever since her marriage to Harry, she had caught on to his ability to sleep in for an unprecedented amount of hours.

Harry's arm tightened around her waist and he mumbled, "Just go back to sleep."

"I wish I could." She said before throwing off the covers of their bed.

"Hey!" Harry yelped, "just because you can't fall back to sleep doesn't mean that the rest of us won't be able to."

Hermione smiled, "It's August thirtieth, Harry."

"Damnit," he mumbled before giving up and sitting upward. Hermione giggled, his hair was still as untidy as ever.

He knew what she was thinking, "Shut up."

Hermione heard footsteps behind her and turned around; there stood James. His green eyes still had red circles under them from lack of sleep and his hair was just as messy as Harry's. "Please shut her up . . . she's driving me insane!"

"Don't talk about your sister like that." Hermione scorned, "She's not even a year old."

"No, not that one . . ." James said, moving aside and pointing to his right, "This little mistake."

"I am _not _a mistake. That would be _your _area of expertise." Emma said with a smirk. Emma was their second born, and at the tender age of fourteen, as perky and quick-witted as her mother. Her dark brown hair was in a mess (it seemed to be a dominant trait in this household), but her emerald eyes were bright and awake as ever.

"Shut up you twit."

"Jeeze . . . just because your PMS doesn't mean you have to release your wrath on everyone else. Do us all a favor and go eat some chocolate in your corner."

James just glared at her, "You see what I mean?"

Hermione just shook her head and smiled. "Where's Daniel?"

"He's been up since six . . . _reading._" Emma spit out in disgust.

This caused Harry to emit in chuckles and Hermione to glare. "Go get him and tell him that breakfast will be ready within the hour."

"Fine." James said, turning around and heading down the hall to Daniel's room.

"You know . . . I hate August thirtieth." Harry said.

"Oh c'mon . . . it's not that bad." As soon as Hermione said that they both heard a crash from downstairs, followed by a "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE NERD-BOMBER!".

"I spoke to soon." Hermione said, walking out of their master bedroom and into the hallway. She found Daniel still in his room, sitting Indian-style on his carpet, a book nestled into his lap and his head bent down low.

Hermione smiled and walked into the room. Daniel heard his mother's steps and looked up. "Do you want to come down for breakfast this morning, Dan?"

Daniel closed his book, folding the page where he left off and followed Hermione out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs. Inside, she found James chasing Emma around the island in the middle and both with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Alright, fun's over." Hermione told the two. They immediately straightened up and walked to the dining table towards the corner. "Now . . . the Weasley's and Malfoy's will be over at noon. And I expect all of you to be on your _best _behavior. Right kids?"

They all muttered their 'yes's.

"Good. Now I want all of you to get ready for breakfast. That includes washing up _quickly_ with no thirty-minute showers."

"Yeah Emma." James said.

"Shut up wanker."

"Emma Marie, there is no need for such fowl language under my roof."

"Sorry Mum." She lied.

"Right . . . now off you get."

They all filed out of the room and when out of Hermione's eyesight, started to sprint for the nearest washroom to get dibs on the first warm shower. Hermione sighed and started to gather the ingredients for her annual pancake breakfast. While the skillet began to warm up, she heard Harry come up behind her with Lily in his arms. She turned around and sighed.

"Sometimes you have to pay for wanting a big family." She told him.

"I'll say." Harry replied, placing Lily in her high chair and heading to the fridge to get her some food. "But I think we're doing a fair job at it."

"I think so too." Hermione said.

Harry rummaged through the many shelves of their refrigerator trying to find a jar of strained peaches for Lily to eat. Hermione was already ahead of him and grabbed the tiny spoon from its place in the drawer. She set it on the tiled countertop and watched Harry with an amused smile on her face.

"Where are the bleeding peaches?"

"Top shelf . . . right next to the eggs."

Harry let his eyes wander up there . . . and sure enough, there were the peaches. "Why do you always have to be right?" he grumbled.

Hermione just smiled and grabbed the spoon, so when Harry shut the door to the fridge and faced her, the spoon was in her hand and she was waving it around amusingly. "Give it to me, 'Mione."

"What's the magic word?"

"Porn."

"Ew, you pervert!"

Harry reached up and grabbed the spoon from her grasp. "It got the spoon away from you, didn't it? So is it really a bad thing."

" . . . yes." Hermione hesitated.

Harry shook his head and placed the peaches and spoon on the high chair. Hermione turned around when the timer for the skillet went off and started to pour the batter onto the hot surface.

Noon came too soon for the Potter household. Everyone was helping with the preparations one way or another. Emma was cleaning the top floor; James was cleaning the bottom (this was just to separate them from ever running into each other); Daniel was doing the laundry that was left around the house; even Lily was helping Harry with the dusting. Hermione was the inspector and made sure everyone was doing his or her job.

When the doorbell rang, everyone dropped their tool and rushed to put them in their proper place. Hermione walked towards the door and opened it to find Luna and Ron Weasley walk in with their two daughters following. Luna made to kiss Hermione's cheek, as her swollen stomach wouldn't allow her to hug anyone. Serena, the eldest of their daughters slipped off her shoes and went in search of the muggle television in their parlor. She, like her grandfather before her, was fascinated by all things muggle and always made a habit of coming over to ask another question about the muggle culture.

Daphne, however, was a very shy four and a half year old. Her bright red hair could've fooled anyone, though. She clung to her mother's leg and was carried into the kitchen, where Luna always automatically went.

Ron, however, greeted Hermione with a friendly hug and went to go find Harry. He did find him, putting a very cranky Lily down for a nap in her pink crib.

"How are ya, mate?" Ron greeted.

"I'm good."

"That's good."

They made their way down into the kitchen where they found Hermione and Luna talking animatedly about something. Sitting down, they continued catching up on old times and bragging about how their kids were going to do the best in Quidditch.

Ginny wasn't one to knock on doors, and that carried on throughout the years, and that rubbed off on her husband and son as well. She surprised everyone all those years go by going out and marrying one Draco Malfoy. It happened the summer before her seventh year. And by the time she finished school; they were engaged. No one complained, as Draco remained loyal to their side. They had a son together soon after their marriage, Matthew. He was fourteen now, the same as Emma, and had silky blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

The three entered the kitchen and politely greeted everyone. Matt set off to find Emma (as they were best friends) as soon as he said hello. Hermione smiled knowingly. That's how it always starts.

The tradition of August thirtieth always started with polite conversation and then lunch. When Hermione was finished making the elaborate meal, she called everyone down. They all gathered at the table and began to eat.

Emma and Matt sat by each other of course and began their conversation where they left off. "So are you excited for your fourth year?" Matt asked her.

"Ecstatic, actually." She replied, "That means I won't run into James most of the time."

"You know you will." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah . . . and then we'll both end up with detention . . . blah, blah, blah."

"You know, throughout the years we've know each other you've never told me why you two hate each other."

Emma grimaced, "He's just . . . a pain in the arse."

"I know that sibling rivalry plays some part in it . . . but that can't be all."

"Oh it isn't."

"Then tell me." He said, while taking a spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

She looked down at her plate; "It's stupid, really."

He looked straight at her, "Anything that has to do with you is not stupid."

She blushed, "Oh please, there are plenty of stupid things about me."

"Try me."

She took his challenge, "Well . . . I'm way too stubborn for one."

"Sometimes that's not such a bad thing, ya know." Matt said honestly, "I'd prefer someone who can hold up their opinion on something then give in so easily."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"So you'd rather not have a girl who puts out on the first date?"

"I never said that!" Matt exclaimed.

"But it was implied." Emma said, smirking at her achievement.

"You forgot to add that you have an enormous ego. So big that I'm surprised your head hasn't fallen off!"

"I do _not _have a big ego!" she countered.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO T—"

"Ok, that's enough of that." Hermione interrupted. "Care to share with us what you two are fighting about."

"No tha—" Emma started, before Matt interrupted her with "We were just arguing about how big Emma's ego is."

"Matt!" Emma hissed.

"Well it is pretty big." James added.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little—"

"Emma." Her mother scorned, "Remember what I told you about fowl language."

"Sorry mum." She apologized while looking down at the oak table.

"Now lets change the subject to something more appropriate . . ."

The conversation went to their new year at Hogwarts and how it was Daniel's first year to the school. Emma and Matt strayed from the conversation (again) and continued their argument. Hermione noticed this . . . but didn't do anything to stop them.

Life was good for the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy houses. No Dark Lord looming over them, no secrets, and no fate of the world resting in their hands . . . that they knew of.


End file.
